


Girl of the Veil

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Kitsune, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Who you are and what you are has always been a secret, the damage of the past too much for you to know. Erwin who raised you, your best friends Hange and Moblit have protected your from something evil after your power and blood in the other world. Most of all, a grumpy fox demon has been with you every step of your life. He doesn't know how to show it, he doesn't know how to say it, but he loves you more than anything because love from his kind is for forever. As soon as you become an adult everything seems to fall apart, a danger is closer to wrapping its claws around you. Now more than ever do you need the truth. The truth is more life changing and troublesome than you thought it would be. Real emotions need to come out, your power and life depends on important people to you and even yourself taking the plunge.





	1. Chapter 1

You were running as fast as you little legs could carry you home, primary school had finished, and you desperately wanted to start your summer holiday before you had to go back and study with a bunch of kids who bullied you. The only good friend you had was the very kid who was raising you, no mum or dad in sight.

You looked behind you at the rain clouds, you could feel the electricity in the air. You wanted to get home to watch it safely, being out in it would not be a good idea. Your legs slowed down when you saw blood on the floor, your eyes followed the trail into some bushes. Your need to help people overtook you. You wandered through the bush and into the woods, eyes following the trail until you heard whimpers.

A black fox lay at the bottom of a tree, wounds covered part of its body. You stepped closer and noticed patterns over its black fur in white, you’d never seen anything like this before, accept in the books you had at home. The kid who was looking after you warned you about these things, Kitsune, fox demons. 

You knelt down and put your bag next to it, you slowly approached it. It turned to look at you, its eyes filled with pain now looked aggressive. It growled at you, you gave it a smile as the rain started. “It’s okay, I’m here to help.” It got up, but its legs faltered causing it to fall. Your heart almost broke at the sound of it yelping. “Let me help you Mr Fox.”

You reached out for it, its eyes scanned yours as if it was okay with you. It shook its head and bit your left hand, along the meaty side where your little finger and wrist is. You yelped in pain, you closed your eyes but refused to move. You wanted to show this thing you meant well, you opened your eyes as the pain throbbed and looked at the fox. It looked angry, then it looked sad. It opened its mouth then looked at the damage it had done, it lowered its head and waited as if you were going to hit it.

The fox jumped when it felt something wrap around it, your primary school jumper was around him. He looked up and saw you smile, you looked up as the rain came down more then put your bag on your back and scooped up the fox, he was big and heavy but so warm. You ran with him in the rain, his ears bouncing to your footfall. He looked up at your bright and determined face, the fox decided to not fight anymore but see what it’s fate was.

You burst through the temple doors, your home. A kid older than you jumped around the corner, bright blue eyes shone at you, his blonde was neat and tidy as always, but his eyebrows were getting a little bigger. He studied your little frame, then he saw blood tapping on the floor. “What in the?”

You ran past him into your room. “The fox is hurt!”

You placed the fox down, his blue eyes followed you as you ran around your room gathering cushions, pillows and blankets on the floor next to your floor bed. You picked the fox up and placed him down safely. You got up and almost bumped into your friend, he did not look happy when he said your name. “Tell me right now what’s going on.”

“I found a hurt fox, he’s bleeding loads and in a lot of pain! I have to help him.”

“Are you hurt?”

You bounced on the spot. “Erwin! Please help me.”

He sighed. “I’ll get the med kit, just stay here with the fox okay?”

You grinned at Erwin making his heart flutter. “You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He walked out of the room and went for the first aid, he kept it high enough, so he could reach but right out of your touch. He kept it like this because one day he found you trying to carve and cut the whiteish marks you had on your neck and body, they became whiter if you got emotional. People bullied your because they didn’t understand, Erwin knew you were special which is why he kept you in this world and not across the veil where all magical creatures like himself and that fox in the other room was from.

As soon as Erwin left you sat down on the floor next to the fox, you saw his cute little paw and held onto it with your hurt left hand. You reached out with your right, the fox watching you closely. You fussed his head, then you played with his ears. You watched the fox close its eyes in response, it leaned into you touch. “It’s okay Mr Fox, I’ll make you all better and then you can stay here and be part of our little family.”

The fox opened its eyes, it lifted its head and leaned closer to you but pulled away when it noticed someone enter the room. Erwin sat down next to you and opened the kit up, you took it from him and began helping the fox out. You clean all its wounds and then dressed them, it looked funny and cute seeing a fox with bandages wrapped on it.

You smiled at Erwin, you were thankful for him. He smiled sweetly back but noticed the fox was nudging your left hand. He picked up your hand and saw the bite. “You are hurt!”

You smiled. “It’s nothing.” You looked to the fox and giggled, it probably didn’t understand you, but you wanted it to know you don’t blame it. “It’ll heal fine, I get hurt all the time by bullies and I never scar I heal super quick.”

Erwin held your hand up to his face. “This isn’t healing like the others.”

You tilted your head, he was right this wasn’t healing up in front of your eyes. “Oh…well it’s still okay.”

Erwin began tending to it, then he wrapped it up. “There all done now go clean up, we’ll get some dinner and then bed. You’re soaking wet and I don’t want you ill.”

You shot up and grabbed a baggy shirt and shorts. “Kaaaaaaaay!” You ran out to the bathroom and cleaned yourself up, you threw your clothes on and took your food from Erwin in the kitchen, he shouted after you, but you ran into your bedroom. You smiled at the fox and put your things down. “I’ll be right back Mr Fox.” You grabbed some food for him from the kitchen and another cup, this one with water in. You sat back down with the fox and gave him his food and drink, you didn’t want to take your eyes off the cute thing. “Eat up Mr Fox, you need your strength.”

It sniffed the air, then the food and began eating it. You watched it as you munched on yours, then giggled as it sniffed the water then your tea. It nudged your cup of tea giving you a hint, you were surprised a fox of all creatures would like fresh tea. You picked the water cup up, pulled your slide door open and threw the water out onto the garden. You looked up when you heard a distant rumble, the storm was getting closer. You ran back and poured from your pot of tea a nice fresh cup.

The fox eyed the tea for a moment, then he began drinking. You giggled at it. “You like tea huh?” You looked up when there was a bright flash, the power when and there was a loud boom. “Oh no.” You hugged your legs, you don’t know why but pitch blackness scared you it felt like it was linked to a bad memory that you couldn’t and didn’t want to remember. You felt a nudge on your leg, you looked to the fox and his eyes and markings seemed to glow in the dark. He nudged your right hand and rubbed his head against it, he wanted a fuss. You smiled and sniffed back tears. “Thank you.”

Erwin walked into your room after finding something to light the house, he paused when he saw you on the floor next to the fox’s blankets asleep. He watched as the fox dragged a blanket over you, then lick your face before settling next to you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up, your body hurt from sleeping badly for three nights. You looked for the fox, but he wasn’t in his bed, your panic set in as you looked around. You froze when he walked in from the garden, a flower in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor in front of you and pawed the floor next to it, he looked up at you and tilted his head.

You dragged the fox into your chest and squeezed hard, you were so worried about it. “You had me worried Mr Fox, I thought you left me! I’m so glad you’re here, I love you so much.” You heard a pop, you opened your eyes and saw smoke then the sound of someone shuffling. “What the?”

The smoke cleared to reveal a kid older than you, a blush on his cheeks. You blinked a few times to register him, he had blue eyes, raven messy hair and pale skin. You went to move closer, but he scrambled away from you, the bandages on his skin giving him away. You opened your mouth to speak but he slammed his hands onto your mouth, he gritted his teeth. “Not a word.”

Your bedroom door slid open as Erwin said your name. “What’s going o…” He stared at you, there was a kid in a yukata and bandages leaning over you, his hands covering your mouth, there was a bright blush on the kid too.

You pulled away from the kid’s hands and smiled. “Look Erwin! It’s a Kitsune!” You smiled brightly and looked at the kid. “You’re so cool.”

Erwin walked over and looked down at him, he knew of this kid and his family in the other world, the Ackerman foxes were nothing but trouble. “Get out.”

You jumped at Erwin your body hugging him. “NO! He’s my friend, he’s our family! Don’t make him go.” You looked up at him, tears spilling down your face making his heart hurt. “Please.”

Erwin sighed. “Fine, the kid can stay but no more sleeping in this room, got it?”

The kid clicked his tongue. “Sure, it’s filthy anyway.” You sat back and rubbed your face clean of tears, you jumped when the kid put his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. “But, I liked being with you.” He blushed hard at his words. “Names Levi, call me that okay brat? No more Mr Fox.”

You nodded. “Okay.” Levi stayed for the whole of your summer break, he played with you and even took you places. He acted like it was a big hassle, but you knew he did secretly liked you. When the end of summer came, so did Levi’s stay. You cried when he announced he was leaving, you held onto him too in order to stop him, but he made a promise to you, he promised he’d come back to see you again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in your temple garden, long white Japanese pipe in hand as you stared at the scarred bite mark on your left hand. You were in high school now, in fact it was your first day today. You didn’t care much for it, but it did mean you could spend every day with your monkey demon friend Hange Zoe. You inhaled on the pipe and felt it sooth you, since you became a teenager Erwin had told you that you had to smoke from the pipe to help. It was a medicine that helped you to stop becoming sick.

You took another drag and looked as you saw Erwin coming over, your school bag in his hand. “You ready to go?”

You swirled your finger under the end of the pipe, water appeared and cooled it down. You stood up and took your bag. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

He grabbed your hand. “Did you just?”

You nodded, you held your palm out and showed him water floating around in your hand. “Does this mean I’m getting stronger?”

Erwin closed your palm. “Let’s not focus on this today, it’s your first day back at school okay? So, smile for me, when you come home we’ll carry on your training.”

You looked into your bag and didn’t see your scarf. “Where is it?” You looked up to Erwin. “Where’s my scarf?”

He sighed. “I thought it was time you didn’t wear it.”

You touched your neck, beautiful white patterns decorated it. You had white lines and decorations on your arms, legs, back and front but they were simple lines with minor patterns. However, your neck and white lines that wrapped around it with detailed patterns. You hid them as much as you could, because when you were little the other human kids and supernatural kids made fun of you because of it, so you hid them.

You lowered your bag. “Erwin, if I get bullied today it’s on you okay?”

He smiled and gave you a hug. “Well I’m baking some treats for when you get home today, so keep that in mind and have a good day okay?” You hummed as he pushed you to the temple stairs. “Now have some fun.” He messed with your pipe then put it in your bag. “Don’t forget this okay?”

You blew a raspberry at him. “I was thinking of leaving it behind.”

He shoved you down the stairs. “Sarcasm is bad for you, I knew I shouldn’t have let you be friends with that fox.”

You stopped. “About that fox…”

“He’ll come back to see you, he promised, didn’t he?” He ruffled your hair. “He’s busy in the other world, he has a lot to deal with being now the head of his family.”

You nodded in response, there was nothing you could do. “Can you get another message to him?”

Erwin smiled. “Sure, you haven’t replied to the last one.”

“Tell him he’s an asshole grump.” You ran down some of the stairs and shouted. “But I miss him!”

You got to the bottom and saw Hange looking at something across the road, a bright look in her eyes and a blush, she was drooling as per usual. Moblit ran up to you, he was panting. “Sorry I’m late, Hange sped off without me and I just didn’t know what to do.”

You smiled at him and patted his head, you always liked how kind and sweet Moblit was but, he panicked so much. “It’s alright.”

He smiled at you, then looked at your neck. “Hey, your showing off your markings.”

You looked at Hange getting worse. “Yeah, well Erwin thought it was time for me to be normal.” You looked at Moblit and smiled. “Ish, I mean I still have to walk around with a white pipe smoking it.”

He smiled brightly at you. “I’m just glad you are being yourself, you look good.”

You blushed a little. “You’re a good friend, but friends are bias, but thanks.” You walked over to Hange and sighed. “Okay, time to stop observations and time to go to school Hange, I don’t want to be late on my first day.”

She grabbed you, her eyes were manic. “Mochi! I have spied something of great interest.” She turned you and showed you the popular girl Yui with her friends. You tried not to laugh at the nickname Mochi, Hange gave it to you because she thought you were cute squishy and yummy.

“I see a cold-hearted bitch and her gaggling geese, so what?” You sighed. “Come on Hange.”

She shook her head. “No, not that.” She turned your head. “That!”

You fixed your eyes on a tall guy in school trousers, shirt and tie but he had a thick long cardigan over the top, the sleeves covering most of his hands. He was playing and laughing with less popular guys. His medium length brown styled hair bounced as he ran, his eyes shone a bright green when he smiled.

You looked to Hange. “So, what am I supposed to be seeing?”

“He’s hanging out with people that aren’t popular.”

You pulled away and shrugged. “And?”

She grabbed you and began shaking you. “Don’t you understand! That is Rin Mura! He went to another school and was the most popular, smart and cool guy there and now he’s at our school!” She hugged you side ways against her, so you could both watch him as he raked his hand through his hair while he had water. “If he’s that kind then maybe we could friend him, then we’d be popular! It’s a great experiment opportunity for me.”

You pulled away. “No, no experiments, no studies of people. The last time we did that we almost got kicked out of school, knowing you now you’d take it even further you crazy monkey.”

She pouted at you, then gave you puppy eyes. “Please, just this one more social experiment.”

You put your bag back on your back and began walking away, she grabbed you and gave you pleading eyes. You let out a long sigh. “Why is this one that important to you?”

“Because, he seems like a nice guy and I want to know if it’s all a lie.” She looked at a concerned Moblit. “Plus, I want to see if we can make more friends.”

“Well, why don’t you just go up to him and talk to him?”

She blushed. “WHAT!? I can’t just do that.” You stared at her for a moment, this was stupid, and you really wanted to get first day of school over with. You turned and walked over the road towards the guy, Hange was shouting after you as you went. She grabbed you when you got to the other side, her shout of your name made the popular guy stop and look at you three, but also Yui and her girls saw you. “I give in, you win.”

You looked up at her and smiled. “You going to let my first day be normal?”

She nodded. “Yes…” She folded her arms and pouted. “Party pooper.”

“Umm.” You turned to see Yui stood there with her group, arms folded. She was the stereotypical popular girl. “Why are you on this side of the road?”

Rin and the guys he was with had joined the gathering, you hated this but Yui was the worst of this moment. You’d rather be very unpopular again then let her rip into you. You sniffed the air and turned to her. “Oh, I smelt this real powerful smell of shit, I followed it and confirmed it is coming from you. I know a pile a shit when I see one, well I’m off to school.”

You heard Rin laugh, his jumper sleeve muffling the noise he was making. Yui stood in your way. “So, the freak finally got her voice huh?” She laughed with her friends. “And you’re no longer wearing that disgusting scarf, but I wish you were cause wow.” She popped her hip to the side. “I always knew you had that white shit on you but look at your neck! Total freak, right girls?”

You sighed. “Yeah, laugh at the girl who was born with unique markings, well done to you for being the best person in the world. Do you have a problem with supernatural people?”

She flicked her hair. “No I don’t, in fact I like supernatural guys, they’re super hot.”

You blinked a few times at her. “Wow, okay.”

Moblit pulled your arm. “Can we go to school now?”

Yui raced up into Moblit’s face. “You say something loser?”

“I just want to go to school, leave us alone we haven’t done anything to you.”

She stepped closer to him. “Did you just tell me what to do?”

“Let us go!”

You stepped in front of Moblit in time, you felt the sting of the slap heat up your cheek. You stared at the ground. “Guys? Go to school, now.” You looked up at Yui, you had an arrangement with her when this happened. “We should speak in private.”

She grinned. “Yeah we should.”

Hange grabbed your arm. “Please, don’t.”

You patted her hand. “I’m good, go to school and talk to that guy okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your back slammed against the wall, your cuts and wounds healed before Yui and her gang’s eyes. She laughed at you. “I love that you heal so quickly, makes all this so much more fun.”

She kicked your gut hard, you slid to the floor and sat there panting. “I’m glad you find it amusing.”

She grinned and went to hit you, you closed your eyes and waited but heard her gasp. You opened your eyes to see the back of the popular brown-haired man, he was holding Yui’s fist. He shoved her to the floor. “Enough Yui.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “B-but Rin, we were only playing!”

He stepped towards her. “I said enough! You’re obsessed with beauty, but what you don’t understand is you really are ugly on the inside. Why anyone would want to be around you, I have no idea.”

She screamed and kicked on the floor. “No! This not how my high school dream went, you were supposed to love me!”

“Leave.” He folded his arms. “I won’t ask again, leave.” She looked at you, you gave her a smile and flipped her off. She screamed then ran off with her friends. Rin turned around and crouched in front of you, some brown strands of his hair came down and crossed over his nose. His smile was warm and uplifting. “You okay?”

You let out a sigh. “Yeah, I’ve had worse from her.”

He held out his hand and pulled you to your feet, his skin was so soft and warm, he was so tall too. You looked up into his green eyes, they held such kindness. “How long has she been doing this to you?”

You shrugged. “For as long as I’ve known her, which was probably middle school.”

“Why would you let her do that?”

You grabbed your bag and began walking to school with Rin. “Because if I fight back I get kicked out of school, the consequences of that are super bad. So, the other choice was let her kick the shit out of me, because I heal quickly, she lets her aggression out, I protect my friends and I get to stay in school.” He stopped a moment and watched you walk ahead, you were covered in dirt and marks. Cuts on your skin were healing, blood from them stayed dried on your skin. He couldn’t believe how selfless you were, how you were willing to sacrifice yourself for others. He felt himself blush, he’d never felt this way about anyone before. You turned to him. “You coming or what?”

He ran after you, he felt good walking at your side. You pulled your bag off your back and rummaged around, you pulled out your white pipe and lit it up. You smoked a bit then looked up at him, he had a flush on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You’re just, you’re really cool.”

You blew some smoke in thought. “What an odd thing to say.” You cooled your pipe when you got to school.

He watched you put your pipe back in your bag. “What are you, I mean you’re a super like me right?”

You shrugged and put on your bag. “I never wanted to know or find out, so I have no clue.” You stepped towards the school then stopped. “Oh, it’s best if you don’t tell anyone about this.”

He stared at your bag. “You mean the pipe?”

You blinked a few times. “The? No, not that, the school lets me smoke from it for medical purposes. What I was talking about was me and you coming to school together, and you helping me and all that.”

He laughed. “Why do you want me to be quiet about that?”

“For your own good and mine, if people found out that an unpopular freak like me became friendly with the most popular guy in high school my life will be fucked here.” You shrugged. “Plus, yours might be messed with too, so go on ahead of me.”

He leaned down and kissed your cheek, he smiled warmly at you. “You’re really cute.”

“Thank you for noticing now, please go.”

He held your hand and kissed your cheek, this time longer. “I mean it, I think you’re really pretty.” You blushed at his words, the white marks seemed to light up slightly. “Woah!” He laughed. “Like a firefly.”

You covered your neck up with your hands. “So, you’re just like the others.”

He stopped you before you could run. “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that, I love fireflies.” You stepped away and gave him a weird look. “No! I didn’t mean it like…” He sighed. “My mother has always cared about herself more than others, more than myself. So, at night to get away from her I would go outside and sit in the dark. One night I saw a light dance, then it was joined by others. I was blown away when all these lights appeared and moved around me, they were fireflies. They made me happy, they gave me hope.” He smiled at you. “So, what I mean is you’re pretty like a firefly, you give help in the darkness.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I feel like an idiot.”

You laughed at him. “Firefly huh, alright I like it. It passes. Now go to class.”

You watched him go, then waited outside as the last few people got to school. You went up and got into class, your teacher was a young handsome man with black styled medium hair and brown eyes. You noticed his shirt was unbuttoned slightly, his trousers tight and all the girls were fawning over him. He introduced himself. “Welcome, I believe you are the last student to join us. I’m Mr Takamasa Saeki.” He looked on the register and noticed a note, it was about your pipe, he remembered you needed window seat, so you could have your medicine in class. He said your name. “Nice to meet you.”

You shook his hand surprising him, he noticed your markings and then your soft skin. You smiled. “Nice to meet you too Mr Saeki, hope we have a good one and we get on. I’m gonna go sit now.”

You walked through the class and saw the seat at the back by the window was yours, in front of your seat sat Hange and next to her Moblit. You froze when you saw who sat next to you. Rin was leaning on his up-right hand, his sleeve still covering most of it. Rin smiled at you. “Looks like we’re neighbours.”

You pulled out your stuff and your pipe. “This is a bad idea.” You opened the window and sighed. “But I’ve already warned you, so it’s your fault if shit hits the fan.”

Mr Saeki said your name. “Please focus.”

“Sorry sir, was just saying hi to my neighbours, but I’m guessing you’re gonna say I should have arrived earlier.”

He smiled at you. “You’re a smart one.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

School was a breeze, it helped that you had a good teacher too. Rin spent a lot of time with his friends, but whenever he could he would try to spend time with you, in fact he’d find you then follow you around a lot. As time went on, you saw him as a good friend. Hange said he flirted with you, you believed her, but your focus was on someone else.

You stared at the shinny skin on your left hand, people usually hated scars, but you loved what it did to skin. Hange bumped into you breaking your focus, you fumbled with your pipe and eyed her. “What?”

She grinned at you. “So, when are you asking Rin out?”

You inhaled some smoke then blew it, your body felt tingly recently like the meds weren’t working as well. “I’m not.”

“Buuuut he’s into you.”

You laughed as she danced around in front of you. “No thanks, besides we only hang out at school. We’ve known each other for what? Two months? No.”

“Oh come on! Moblit you agree right? He totally wants to hold you, love you, squeeze you and make out! The guy makes puppy eyes at you all the time!”

You shook your head. “One, he is not into me he just likes that I glow when I’m happy. Two, I’m dangerous to be around, I’ve tried getting rid of you two but you’re stubborn. Sorry Moblit.”

He smiled. “It’s okay.”

You went to say a third but stopped yourself, you didn’t want to say what your third was. However, Hange caught on, she grinned at you. “What about the third reason?”

You laughed nervously. “Third? There is no third.”

She pinched your cheeks. “Does a certain fox who bit you ring any bells?”

You flushed bright red. “No!”

She laughed and span around. “Oh come on! You love the grumpy kid! Shame he isn’t here to take advantage of your looooove.”

“Hange stop.”

She giggled as she walked backwards. “He left for the other world to become a better man, to be stronger for you right? Oh! He would have grown up so much now! Time works differently over there, so he’s been there longer than you’ve been here. Our kind, we live for as long as we want unless we’re killed, so growing up faster there is normal. We get to a certain human adult age and then we stay like that, if he stayed here he wouldn’t have grown up as much. It’s sad cause he misses out on your fine body.” You rolled your eyes, she kept going. “But! It means when he comes back, he’ll be even better than before.”

Hange tripped and fell backwards onto the floor, you laughed at her. “Jeez Hange, you really are an airhead sometimes.” You helped her up and noticed what tripped her, your eyes followed a trail to the wood edge where there were red eyes. “Everyone? Walk away slowly.”

Moblit stepped back. “What is it?”

Hange looked where you were looking. “A leech, right?”

You nodded. “It shouldn’t be here, only powerful people own them, that’s what Erwin told me. This is bad.” You stepped back, the thing looked at you then flew at you. You flicked your pipe to the side and smacked it, it screamed and wiggled on the floor like it was burning then turn into black liquid.

Hange thumped your arm. “That was…what?”

You looked at the pipe, you had been sent it by someone but, in their note, they said they knew you had to take medication and that they couldn’t protect you. So, they sent you this pipe to make you better and to protect you. “I guess whoever sent me this is my guardian angel, they said it would protect me and it did.”

Moblit looked around. “If that’s here then it’s dangerous to be out.”

You smiled. “Let’s go back to mine, you can stay over for as long as you like seeing as we’re on a break from school.” You led the way as Hange danced about, she loved coming over because she could bother Erwin. You climbed the stairs then reached the top, you beamed when you saw Erwin there in his casual things. “Erwin!”

He turned and caught you as you jumped into his arms. “Welcome home.” He looked at Hange and Moblit. “It’s nice to see you guys here.”

You hummed. “Can they stay?” You stepped from him. “We encountered a leech, so we don’t feel too safe.”

He stepped to the side. “You two are welcome to stay as long as you want, this temple is protected ground so nothing like that can come here.” He stopped everyone. “Just be careful please, oh and Mike is over so if he sniffs you don’t worry it’s just a Mike thing to do.”

You watched your friends walk to the house then turned to Erwin. “There’s something wrong with my meds.”

He patted your head. “I figured as much, I’ll change the medication.” He took your pipe and saw the sad look on your face. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it quickly.”

You followed him to another building on the temple grounds, it was full of herbs and spells. “Who sent me that pipe?”

Erwin looked down at you. “You mean you don’t know?”

You shook your head. “I read the note, but that’s all I know.” Erwin turned the pipe in his hands, he pulled a little case off it and showed you a symbol. You looked at it and saw it was a simple fox head outline. “Levi.”

“You thought he forgot about you, right?” Erwin chuckled. “Whenever we contact each other he always asks about you, how you’re doing. Plus, you send messages through me to each other, simple ones but, it means a lot to him.”

You smiled, a blush on your cheeks which Erwin noticed. You looked to your house when you saw Mike walk out, Hange was running around him asking all sorts of questions. You waited for Erwin and took your pipe back, the care you had for it increasing. “Could you get a message to him again?” He nodded. “Tell him that I know it’s impossible with the problems in that world, but I miss him, and I want to see him, even if its for a tiny amount of time, I just would like to see him again.”

Erwin gave you a hug. “Sure.”

You lit your pipe and inhaled, the weird tingling you’d been feeling went away. “Much better.” You looked up as Mike arrived, he looked unphased by Hange buzzing around him.

Mike leaned towards you and sniffed, he gave you a smile. “Sweet as always.”

You grinned. “If I didn’t know any better Mike, I’d say you fancy me.”

He blushed a little and moved away, he was Erwin’s friend so round about his age, he was flustered because it wasn’t every day a sixteen year old said something like that. He looked at Erwin then you. “No, you just always smell sweet.”

“Probably the meds I smoke.” You walked up to Hange and grabbed her arm. “I’ll take this one away, so you guys can hang out, I’ll make some dinner and leave you some on the deck with some beers.” You waved to them as you walked away.

“Thank you.” Erwin smiled at you then looked to Mike, they both exchanged a look, something you didn’t understand.

You shrugged off the weird looks and went about your night, it was relaxing to be with your friends, even better when Mike and Erwin joined in for the laughs. You all rested together in the living room, when the next day came Hange and Moblit decided to go home so they could get some of their stuff and return in the evening for a little bonfire you had planned. Before Hange left though, she stole your phone and invited Rin over, you didn’t have the heart to uninvite him but, it surprised you he said yes so quickly.

You walked around your house staring at the messages, you still couldn’t believe it, maybe Hange was right about him liking you. You hummed at the thought, he was a really nice guy, he was stylish and made you laugh a lot, he even was a little weird. The best part was he was okay around you, he treated you like a friend.

Erwin caught you in the hallway. “Hey, can you do me a favour before your friends come over?”

You turned to him, pipe attached to your hip. “Sure, what can I do?”

“We have a temple visitor in the prayer room, could you make them some tea and snacks and take it to them? I have to finish something off with Mike.” He smiled. “Plus, it’d be nice if you helped me with visitors from now on.”

You gave him a big smile. “Really?” He nodded. “YES! Oh, I’ve been dying to help around here more.” You did a little dance. “Okay, sure I’ll make the tea.”

Erwin stopped you, he looked you up and down. “Sorry, just making sure you are presentable.”

You looked down, you had a short flowing skirt on and a cute low-cut top. “Maybe I should change.”

Erwin shook his head. “No, you look lovely.”

You smiled. “Okay!” You skipped past him and made some tea, you put on a tray the pot and some homemade snacks. You walked to the room, you slid the door opened and walked in. The place was large and welcoming, it had a few shrines for different Gods and statues. In the middle was a floor table and cushions to sit on, the ceilings were high with pillars. The place you lived in was detached from it, the only thing connecting the two was a covered walkway.

You placed the tray down and looked around the room, there was no one around. You wandered about looking at the place, it was rare that you were allowed in here. You picked up a small statue and studied it, it was like nothing you’d seen before. You thought about all the supernaturals you’d learnt about, but this looked like nothing. You put it back when you heard someone enter the room.

You turned and bowed to whoever it was. “I’ve brought you fresh tea and homemade snacks, please make yourself at home Erwin Smith will be with you soon.” You heard your name being questioned, you stood bolt up right and blushed hard at who was in front of you. Levi was a young adult, his hair was now undercut, he had muscles all over. His black long sleeve top hugged his body, tight black trousers and stylish shoes. He stepped closer to you, but you stumbled back away from him. “L-Levi?”

He reached out and cupped the side of your face, his blue eyes studying you. He let go of you then looked down to your left hand, he picked it up and saw his bite mark. “It left a scar.”

You welled up. “Levi.”

He looked at you, he leaned closer as if he was going to kiss you, his lips inches from yours. You jumped, his knuckles tapped your head. “Hey brat.”

You smiled. “Hey.”

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “You look well.”

You nodded. “I’ve been taking my meds.”

He stepped back and looked you up and down. “You have a boyfriend?”

You blushed. “N-no I don’t.”

Levi seemed to physically relax, it was an odd reaction to something as simple as you being single. He looked away from you at the door. “Have you had a boyfriend?”

You laughed. “No, Erwin would kill whoever I date.” You hummed then pulled out your pipe and began smoking, you felt odd again and needed your medication. You blew the smoke and sighed. “Besides I’m too focused on other things.”

You turned and walked but Levi stopped you. “Do you like someone?”

You flushed bright red. “Wh-what?”

“So you do, who is it?” His grip hardened.

You did not want to have this talk at all with him, especially when it was him you liked, and he’d just walked back into your life as a handsome young adult. You were thankfully saved by the door opening by Erwin, he gave you a smile then noticed the situation. Levi let go and turned to face Erwin, but his eye was still on you.

Erwin opened the door to reveal Rin. “One of your friends has arrived.” Levi glared at you then Rin when you smiled brightly.

You walked over to Rin, he gave you a hug then ruffled your hair. He had a cute smile on his face. “You look rather cute my firefly.”

You giggled. “Thanks, good to have you here but you’re early.”

He shrugged. “Well this is the first time me and you have hug out outside of school, I got so excited that I got here as soon as possible.” He rubbed the back of his soft hair, you had a moment to look at him in a white low cut shirt, tight black jeans with a stylish belt, a blazer with some buttons on. Rin looked like he’d walked right out a fashion magazine. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s okay.” You looked at Erwin, he had a sweet smile but when you looked at Levi, he didn’t not look happy. “I’ll see you later guys.” This was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin let out a sigh, he had seen this longing annoyed look before. “Levi?”

Levi had stood in the room staring at the door where you had left, Rin with you. “What?”

“Look at me?” Levi turned and stared at his friend. “I don’t want her to be with anyone, in fact the thought of her with another person enrages me.” He held his hands up. “However, I know how you feel about her. When I suggested for you to take a break from your mission on the other side, you had this look in your eyes. I saw you smile when I said you could stay over, and that your room would be near hers.”

“I didn’t.” He leaned against the table. “I…”

“Just tell her you love her; our kind’s love is powerful and strong. When we love someone, its so overwhelming that you can’t eat, sleep or function without thinking of that person. Being around them gives us life, to be rejected by them, to not be allowed to love them makes us weak, it kills us. I know you love her, she cares about you too the silly girl.”

Levi stepped forward, he was more interested now. “She does?”

Erwin sighed. “Of course, she does, the girl loves the pipe you gave her, she carries it around everywhere. She even gets this cute bounce in her step when she hears you have sent a message.” He smiled and looked at the door, he felt a warmth spread through him. “She’s not been really happy in years, no matter what I’ve done she hasn’t been happy. However, today…Today when I walked in on you two…she…she looked so happy.” He looked to Levi. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I give you permission to be with her. However, do not break her heart.”

“Fine.” Levi walked to the door and threw it open with Erwin running after him, he stormed down the hall and felt where you were. He went outside and saw you with Hange, Moblit and Rin. He felt anger and jealously build up inside him, Rin was making you laugh.

You hummed after laughing loads, you stared at the bonfire and pulled at you pipe. You looked down as you pulled a compartment off, then your fingers traced the fox symbol. Rin’s voice faded away as you thought about Levi, it was good seeing him again, but you expected a reunion to be better. You sighed, you felt a stinging sensation in your chest, you didn’t understand this feeling at all.

Levi began walking over to you but stopped, he watched you for a moment. Rin leaned over, his hand on your shoulder. “You okay firefly?”

You blinked a few times, then a smiled crept on your face. “I’m alright.”

“You sure?” He looked over to Hange and Moblit, the two of them had stopped talking and looked at you. “You seem distracted.”

You got nervous, you didn’t want to say to a cute guy you were having guy issues. Hange laughed. “She’s just a little sick, I mean she’s had her meds changed yesterday right?”

You could kiss this woman, she really understood what was going on in your head. You loved Hange so much. “Yeah, it’s the new meds.” You lit your pipe up and smoked. “It’s taking a lot to get use to, but I can do it.” Hange came over and sat right next to you, the two of you hugged.

Levi looked down at the ground and walked away, he couldn’t look at you. He gripped his chest and felt the throbbing pain, he hated this feeling. He turned around the edge of the house and pressed his back against it, he began panting in pain.

“What was that?” Erwin stood in front of him, he was furious. “You were supposed to say something, do something.”

“I won’t”

“Why not?” Erwin threw his arms out in frustration. “You just expect it to happen some day?”

Levi walked and sat on the deck, his head on his hands. “No, because it never will.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Erwin stepped closer. “I can sense it, it’s overpowering when you are near her. So why didn’t you do anything?”

Levi looked up at Erwin, he was in pain and pissed off. “She’s only just started high school, she’s too young to understand this kind of love, it’ll make her…I just won’t do that to her.”

“She’s smarter than you think, she’s not some stupid girl running around.” Erwin turned to the side and looked towards the talking and laughing. “She’s different.”

“Then why don’t you tell her you love her?”

Erwin laughed. “I love her, but I don’t love her like you do, like she loves you. Just let go of all you’re holding onto, go for it. Love like you are feeling is rare, very rare.”

“I know.” Levi slammed his fist onto the deck causing a small crack. “I know, but when I saw her there laughing with her friends I knew I couldn’t ruin it.” He looked up at Erwin, pain in his eyes. “If I let myself be with her I’ll take away her freedom, her chance at a normal life.”

“Normal?” Erwin sat with Levi. “Her life has never been normal and never will be, what she is prevents her from having a normal life.”

Levi rubbed his face. “But, me being on the other side making sure that bitch Empress doesn’t know that my…that…” He said your name. “Is alive, that she is the most powerful of her kind then she can have a normal ish life. Me protecting her from there is enough for me, to know that she can do things like today with people who like her.”

“But it’s not.” Erwin went to comfort Levi, a hand on the back or arm but changed his mind. “You have to think more about yourself Levi, make a choice for yourself instead of others.”

“This is my choice, I won’t do anything.”

Erwin sighed. “Doing this, suppressing how you feel will make you weak and kill you, your clan needs your strength.”

Levi got up. “I’m making my choice, I want to protect her at all cost because I love her. I will protect her from a distance, I’ll visit if she demands it. When she’s older and choses another person to love, then I will accept the strain of the love and pass away when I know she is safe and happy.”

Erwin let out a long sigh, he knew this was not how it was going to happen. “When I got you to join this cause, the mission to protect her and others like her I told you to make the decision you would regret the least. Are you sure this is the one you want?”

Levi’s hand clenched then unclenched, no it wasn’t, and he knew that this choice he would regret dearly. He looked over to you and your friends, you seemed some what happy but when you two met in the meeting room you seemed happier. He felt the fluttering feeling in his chest, the possessiveness taking control. His fox ears appeared, his tail swished as his fox kitsune needs bubbled. He closed his eyes and looked away from you, maybe he could have a few moments with you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You skipped down the hall enjoying yourself, you’d had a great time with friends a few weeks ago and now you had Levi all to yourself. Erwin had gone with Mike to visit his wolf clan, he had to ensure they were coping without their leader there.

You came to a stop outside your room, you stared at your door then looked down the hall to Levi’s room. You bit your lip in thought, you had a chance to be around him and find out what this weird feeling was in your chest every time Levi was around, or when you thought of him.

You knocked lightly on Levi’s door, he hummed in response. You went inside and closed the door behind you, a smile on your face. Then the blush appeared, Levi was lying on his side and propping his head up with his hand. His yukata had slipped open revealing his muscles to you, he’d really grown up. You looked at his head, two cute black fox ears were back in a calming manner on his head. His black tail swished as he read paperwork on the floor, a hot tea on a tray next to him.

Levi sighed. “I’m busy Erwin with clan stuff, can we arrange a time to chat?”

“Umm.” You cleared your throat and looked away from him, your arms were behind your back causing your chest to unintentionally push out. “I’m not Erwin, but if you want me to leave then I will.”

Levi looked up at you, he eyed you in your shorts and top, your markings on show. Levi felt a blush come on, a hungry growl coming. He covered his mouth with his hand. “You can stay, if you are quiet.”

You smiled brightly at him. “Promise, I’ll get some of my homework and do it in here then.” You ran out and grabbed your work, you came back into Levi’s room and set up away from him. You lay on the floor and began working, it was so relaxing to be near Levi. You kicked your legs in the air and hummed to yourself.

Levi tried to focus on his work, but you were there right to the side of him kicking your legs. He watched you, his papers dropping to the floor as he growled. He sat up slowly and began moving over to you, his heart hammered in his chest, his body tingling all over.

You bit your pen as you read the same question over and over, you figured out all the others but this one was hard. You tapped the pen against your lip, you thought of maybe figuring it out one way but realised it was wrong.

You heard a growl, your body buzzed at the sound, you weren’t sure why it excited you, but it did. You turned to ask Levi if he heard it, but his face was inches from yours. Your breath hitched. “Levi?”

He studied your eyes; your pupils were just as dilated as his. You smelt divine to him, every cell in his body was telling him to kiss you. He looked down and saw your cleavage, then he saw your work. Levi leaned closer, you closed your eyes in response. He took your pen and began writing. He clicked his tongue. “You should use this format.” You opened your eyes and watched Levi’s face, his skin looked so soft. His eyes were a beautiful blue, his lips perfect for kissing. He looked up at you. “Oi? You paying attention?”

You blushed hard. “S-sorry!” You looked down at the paper. “U-umm…oh that format!” You whined. “I hate that one, I’m not good at it.”

Levi pinched your cheek then tapped his knuckles on your head. “Clutts.” He began writing again. “We can’t be good at everything, here I’ll help you.” Levi began writing and explaining how to solve it, he even helped you with the rest of your work. “Better now?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I get it now.” You hummed and leaned on your hand, you looked at Levi’s eyes and watched his blue eyes become fox like blue. “You’re amazing Levi, so clever.”

He looked away and at your work. “I have to be in order to be the head of my clan.” He gave you a tiny smile, his eyes looking into yours again. “I’m not amazing though.”

You rolled onto your back and sighed, your hands patting your tummy. “Well I think you are, I’ve always admired you and looked up to you.” You laughed at yourself, you were becoming braver with each day. “Oh, I’ve got something to show you.”

Levi sighed and lay next to you. “Alright, what is it?”

You reached your hand up a bit, you focused and watched as water began to form above you and Levi. You moved your hand and fingers, a smile on your face as water danced above your heads. Levi reached for your hand on the floor next to his, he felt you flinch, but your fingers entwined. You smiled at how warm his touch was, how it effected your water. You saw your power increase, the water dance more beautifully.

The water was magical, the way it moved, Levi was touched at the beauty. He turned his head and looked at you, the smile on your face sent a heat within him. He moved closer to you, his lips touched your soft skin as he kissed your cheek.

Your eyes widened at the sensation on your cheek, a thought came into your head. Was Levi kissing you? You felt a rush of heat in you, your body tingled. You were overcome with an emotion, one that you were desperate to understand because it made you feel happy, made you feel free. You let the feeling fill you, the water increased into a ball above you and Levi.

You jumped and yelped as the water exploded, the water rained down on you and Levi soaking you. You covered your mouth with your hand, you giggled a little. “Sorry.”

Levi sighed. “What happened?”

You sat up and looked around you. “I don’t know, I felt something on my cheek and it was if I had a power surge and the water exploded.” You looked at Levi as he sat up. “Did you kiss me?” Levi stared at you, he wouldn’t speak. “Staring at me isn’t an answer, did you kiss me?”

You weren’t the shy girl he thought you’d be, neither were you a silly innocent girl. “I did.”

You smiled at him. “Why didn’t you just say then? Why act so shy?” You giggled and pinched his cheek. “Did you think I was this cute innocent girl?” You hugged your legs and hummed as you looked at his confused face, his fox ears twitching. “I mean Rin is such a handsome man, I couldn’t help myself.”

Levi’s ear went back in anger, his eyes cold. “You did what with that boy?”

You burst out laughing, you covered your mouth and giggled some more at his confusion. “Wow, I knew you were jealous, but I didn’t think it was this bad. I could tell something was up when you met Rin.” You poked his cheek. “Come on, don’t be so mad, it was only a joke.” You shrugged. “It was a kiss on a cheek, I know it meant nothing.” You sighed, Levi could see the sadness in your eyes. “I’m not a silly girl that thinks one kiss means a guy likes me, besides guys don’t like me.”

Levi watched you laugh a little to yourself, he reached out allowing his fingers to dance on the skin on your cheek. He cupped the back of your neck and pulled you closer, your lips tingled at the thought of him kissing you seriously, you wanted him to. He stopped short of kissing you, his eyes studying yours. He pulled you onto his chest and hugged you.

His divine scent surrounded you, you closed your eyes and let it overtake you. “Levi?”

“Shh.” He hugged you harder, his warmth made you feel safe. You relaxed into him, you flushed slightly as your cheek pressed against his bare muscled chest. You almost giggled when you heard his heart beating fast, he was nervous. You hugged him back for a bit, but his tail was distracting you. You wanted to touch his tail, and his ears so badly. You bit your lip, the last time you’d touched them was when you were both little. You reached up to grab his ear, but he stopped you. “Don’t”

You pulled away from his chest and gave him an innocent look. “What?”

“Don’t touch my ears, you know how I react when you do that.”

You grinned. “Just one squeeze, then I’ll leave you alone.”

He gripped your hands. “Does Erwin let you touch his wolf ears when he has them out?”

You frowned. “Why would I want to touch his ears?”

Levi became nervous, he cleared his throat. “So…you only ever want to touch me?”

You leaned forward, your hands squeezing the air. “Yes, now let me touch.”

Levi looked away, a little blush on his cheeks. His ears went back, then down. “Fine, you can touch them for a bit.” He let your hands go and closed his eyes, he waited for the feelings that comes with his sensitive ears being played with, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes when you ruffled the hair on his head, you hummed a laugh. “Why didn’t you?”

You got up and gathered your papers. “I’m not going to do something you don’t like; besides I think I’ve got enough pay back from the years you’ve been away. I mean you promised you’d come back in a few years, this is more than a few years.” You walked to the door. “I’ll leave you alone.”

Levi walked up behind you, his arms wrapped around you as he held you and inhaled. “I’m sorry.” You lowered your head. “I was gone for too long and…and I’m sorry for a few weeks ago. I was cold to you when we first met after years of not seeing each other, I wanted to tell you that I…that I missed you.” He hugged you tighter. “I missed you a lot, your messages to me always made me happy.”

You turned around and hugged Levi back, you felt tears coming. “I missed you so much.”

Levi heard you crying, he ran his hands over your hair again and again to sooth you. His cheek rested on the top of your head. “I know, I’m sorry.” He pulled you away and wiped your tears. “You’ve grown up a lot.” He patted your head. “Still a baby though.”

You hit his chest and laughed, you were no longer sad. You hummed, it was sweet of Levi to worry enough to try and make you laugh. “I’m not a baby.”

He squished your cheeks together with his long slender hands. “I know, you’re all grown up.” He leaned closer to you, his hot breath on your lips. He moved closer, your back bumped against the slide door. You closed your eyes and waited.

You felt nothing behind you, you fell backwards and saw Erwin watch you go. Levi reached out and grabbed you in time, he yanked you back causing you to go flying into his arms. He let you go, you blushed and cleared your throat. “Th-thank you.”

Erwin coughed. “I was just coming to let Levi know I have a new fresh tea for him from my village, but I didn’t expect to see this.”

You backed up into the hall. “Levi was just helping me with my homework, I couldn’t figure out something, so I got him to help.” You smiled, but they looked at you with concern. “What? I didn’t do anything bad, I swear Erwin. I’m not a child.”

Erwin said your name and stepped closer. “Calm down, but I need you to tell me something very important.”

You frowned. “Calm? Why what’s wrong?” You wobbled on your feet a bit. “Erwin? Levi?” You felt your chest tighten up, the weird feelings had been happening since Rin and the others came over. You blinked a few times and closed your eyes tightly, you felt a trickle come from your nose. You tapped the spot and saw blood on your fingers. “Levi, help me. I’m scared.”

Your legs gave way, Levi scooped you up into his arms and looked to Erwin. “What’s going on Erwin?”

Erwin cupped your frightened face. “I need you to tell me the last time you smoked your medicine.”

You welled up. “Yesterday.” You began crying. “I’m sorry Erwin, but it made me feel sick.”

Levi pulled you to him more. “I’ll take her to her room, you get her medication sorted and I’ll make sure nothing happens.” Levi ran with you to your room, he lay you down on your bed and held your hand as you began shaking, it was if your body was on fire and the fire just built more and more.

Erwin came in with a drink that looked like puke, he knelt down next to you and made you drink it. You made sick noises as you did, you wanted to push him away but couldn’t. He soothed you by running his hand over your hair. “I know, I know it’s horrible, but you have to drink it all. When it’s gone the burning pain will stop okay?”

You drank every drop and grabbed Erwin before he left. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I’m sorry I didn’t take my medication.”

Erwin smiled at you, he lightly kissed your forehead. “Don’t cry please, I understand that it’s hard to do this. I know I’d hate to drink that stuff. I’ll take another look at your herbs in your pipe, I’ll put something better in okay?” He got up and smiled lovingly at you. “I’ll call the school and let them know you need time off.”

You pulled a face. “But I want to go to school and be with my friends.”

“I know, but it’ll take about two weeks for you to get back to your normal healthy self.” He let out a sigh, he brushed your cheek. “Levi will look after you those two weeks, he’ll even stay in your room.” He looked to Levi. “Right?”

Levi had been sat on the floor next to you, his hand holding yours the whole time. “I’ll be here, it’ll be like how it was when I was an injured fox except it’s you this time who’s bad.”

You rolled onto your side and smiled at Levi, you looked up to Erwin. “Alright, I’ll stay and behave myself. Can my friends visit?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Only Hange.”

“What why?”

“No boys.”

You giggled. “That’s not fair on Moblit, Mike and Rin.”

Levi pulled the covers over you. “Don’t care.”

Erwin smiled at you and Levi argue, he hated that you didn’t have a normal life and your life was in danger because of the Empress, but it made him happy to see you with Levi. It made him relax when he heard the two of you argue down the hall, he felt his heart soften when he knew you were happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had never had left your side while you were sick, he even stayed after Erwin had told him you were clearly better. Levi just wanted to be with you, around you. You wanted to thank him for his kindness in some way, any way you could but you weren’t sure how.

An idea came to you when summer break came, your friends wanted to celebrate passing their first year with a big summer party. However, you had better ideas. You changed into something summery to see Levi, he was always outside enjoying the garden.

You slid open your door to find Levi right there, he was about to knock for you. He flushed a light shade of red, he tried to hide a gift in his hand. “I wanted to speak with you.”

You blushed. “S-sure, I wanted to speak with you as well. Oh, but you first.”

Levi gulped, he pulled the bag back from behind his back then handed it to you. “I wanted to give you something, for getting better.”

You took it from him and laughed. “I’ve been well for a while, but I’m touched.” You opened it to find a little box. You smiled up at Levi then opened the box, inside was a short-chained necklace with a curled up black fox with blue eyes. “I love him. Thank you.” You pulled it out and grinned at Levi. “Can you put it on me please?”

You handed it to him, you turned you back to him and waited. You sharply inhaled when his fingers drifted across your skin, his breath on your neck. You closed your eyes and felt the necklace tap your skin, you felt him clip it into place, but his hands stayed for a moment.

You placed your hand on your necklace, you felt warmth spread through you. You turned to Levi and smiled. “How does it look?”

“Perfect.” His fingers traced the little fox. “There is something else.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s summer.”

You giggled. “It is.”

“I understand that people during this time have fun, I wasn’t sure what but.” He gave you a little smile. “Would you like to go on a week trip to the beach maybe?”

“I’d love to.” It was so hard not to grin from ear to ear. “Would it be a few of us?”

He looked away and clicked his tongue. “No, I wanted it to be me and you.”

“No chance.” You looked up at Erwin, he had his arms folded as he stared at Levi. “If she’s going anywhere, I want her to be with others and myself.”

Levi titled his head and clicked his tongue. “Don’t you trust me with her? Or have you forgotten the conversation we had a while back?”

“I haven’t, but I also remember your response and decision.” He looked to you and smiled. “Wouldn’t it be nice for Hange, Moblit, Mike and Rin to join us?”

You bit your lip, you wished it was just you and Levi, but it would be fun with the others. Your plan was to ask Levi out to the beach anyway, but he beat you to it. You hummed. “Yeah, it’d be fun.” You walked into your room and began packing. “This is so exciting.”

Levi clicked his fingers, a suitcase and a bag appeared in front of you. “There, sorted. I was planning on going now.”

You giggled and clapped your hands. “That was so cool!” You went to grab your bags, but Levi took them. “Oh, I can do that.”

Levi sighed. “You should be taking your medicine, now do as I say, and we’ll meet you outside in the car.”

“You know, I was half expecting you to have a bike.” Erwin handed you your pipe, now with better herbs for you. “Thank you, you know it actually tastes nice.”

You followed Erwin and laughed at him, he always made you smile and you loved him like a dear brother. You both sat and waited for your friends to turn up one by one, Rin was the first to arrive. Ever since you invited Rin over more, he seemed to be very early as if he was excited to see you.

Rin tried to help Levi put things into the car, but Levi was very hostile to him in his mannerisms. You exhaled some smoke and looked up at Erwin, he’d been looking down at you this whole time. You smiled. “Something wrong?”

Erwin blushed slightly then pulled you against him for a hug. “No, just worried like usual.” Hange showed up shouting and throwing her bags as Moblit tried to control her, Mike walked past the car then turned and helped Levi. You smiled at Levi, he seemed to get on with Mike a lot. Erwin stood up. “Come on, let’s go on holiday for a week.”

You got to the car and Hange had already jumped in, it was like she’d already planned this in her head. She had dragged Moblit and Rin in the middle three seats, Mike was in the front with Erwin because Hange believed Mike’s extra good nose will help you find the perfect beach. So, that left you and Levi in the back of the car.

You sat against the car trying to avoid him at first, he seemed annoyed at something, so you didn’t want to get involved. You looked sad out the window, the world passing by. You felt something warm and looked at your lap, there was a little blue fire fox pawing at you. You giggled and scratched under it’s chin, the flames not burning you. The little fox shook itself then twisted into a flower, it burst in front of your eyes.

You smiled at Levi and sat normally, so the two of you were close. You opened your hand and presented a water figure, she began dancing to elastic heart by Sia, which had come on the radio. Levi lifted his hand; a blue fire man appeared and began dancing with your water figure. You laughed at how pretty and romantic the two were, they’d get close to each other and then pull away. Your heart stung at the show of will they won’t they, but you knew that by one being made of fire and the other water there would be no chance. As the song came to and end, your heart swelled when the two kissed and nothing happened to them. The fire never died, the water never evaporated, it gave you some hope.

You flinched when Levi’s hand rested on yours, your fingers entwined together. When you looked up at Levi, he was leaning on his hand and looking out the window as if he was blushing. You smiled and looked down at your lap, your heart hammered in your chest when you felt Levi squeeze your hand.

A giggle from Hange made you look up, she’d spied yours and Levi’s hands. Before you could do anything, Levi pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh.” You knew this only made things worse, as soon as Hange could get you alone she’d ask you all sorts of questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You inhaled deeply as a light breeze rushed by you, your dress flowed around you. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sound of the waves, then it was ruined by shouting. You watched Hange sprint to the water, Moblit chasing after her shouting about sun cream. Erwin followed with Mike, both with beach things under their arms, Erwin was shouting at Hange to calm down and to be careful.

Rin walked past you then stopped, he turned and smiled. “You coming?”

You nodded, arms behind your back. “Yeah, in a second just want to take it all in you know?”

Rin approached you, he had a look in his eyes that made you nervous and blush. “You look really pretty.”

You looked away from him. “Just, give me a few moments.” You looked to the floor and saw the white line marks on your feet. “This is the first time I’ve allowed people to see almost all of my markings.” You reached out and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be right with you in a moment, I promise.”

He kissed your hand. “I’ll stay with you.”

“I’ve got her.” Levi plopped a big hat on your head, his hand remained on the top of your head for comfort. “Go have fun with your friends Rin.”

Rin narrowed his eyes at Levi and blew some air out. “Fine, I’ll catch you in a bit my firefly.” He ran off and joined the others on the sand, you watched him as he grabbed his shirt and went to pull it off, his eyes on you.

Levi turned you in time, so you faced him. “You okay?”

You nodded, then looked down at your feet. “Just nervous.”

Levi cupped your face and lifted your head up to meet his gaze. “I understand, but you shouldn’t be ashamed of your markings. You are beautiful. If anyone says anything bad about them, or even looks at you like they can’t shit.” You laughed at his comment. He pinched your cheek. “Then I’ll have a word with them, I’m with you always.” He tapped your fox on your necklace. “Always.”

You smiled brightly at him. “Alright, I’m terrified but, if you’re always there then I should be okay.” You stepped forward and stopped. “Umm, will you walk with me?”

He placed his hand on your upper back. “Sure.” You both walked together on the sand, the heat of the sun fuelling you as the smell of the ocean wrapped around you. It was exciting, you were on a beach holiday with the best people in the world.

You sat with Levi under an umbrella as Hange played with Moblit, Mike and Erwin with an inflatable ball on the sand. You looked around and saw Rin in the water, he was floating around with no cares in the world. He looked to the side and smiled at you, he thought you looked stunning.

Rin got up out of the sea and jogged past your friends, Hange got hit in the face by the ball because of how distracting Rin was. You blushed slightly, you didn’t realise how muscular he was. He racked his brown hair back, water dripped down his chest and his green eyes seemed to shine.

He stopped in front of you. “You coming for a swim?”

You blushed and made a little noise. “Maybe.”

“Come on, it’s nice.” Rin reached out for you. “I’ll make sure nothing dark in the ocean takes you away, or the prince of the sea falls in love with you.”

You giggled. “No way would prince of the sea fall for me.” You looked away and hummed. “I’ll come in, give me a moment?”

Levi stood up and pulled his shirt off, you almost had a nosebleed at the sight of him. You looked away from him, he was not a boy like Rin but a man. Levi stepped forward, his shorts tight showing off his bum. He looked back at you. “Oi brat? Come on, don’t be afraid.”

You stood up and nodded. “O-Okay.” You put your hat on the floor and gulped, you were nervous about this. You hated how Hange had made you wear a bikini too, so all your marks would be on show. You inhaled then let out your worries in an exhale, you grabbed your dress and pulled it up and over your head. You folded it up and placed it on the floor. You smiled to yourself at how brave you were, you couldn’t wait to celebrate, that was until you turned around.

Everyone stared at you, not because it was horrible, but because you were beautiful. The white line travelled from your neck down your arms, two ran down your font with a pattern above your pant line hidden by your bikini bottoms. There were other patterns on your breasts, but the prettiest part was hidden from view. Two white lines went down and twirled around your legs, on your back was a beautiful white decoration.

Levi looked at Rin, he could see the kids hunger for you increase, he was not letting this popular hot shot have you. Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the water, you stumbled after him with your face flushed past your friends.

He pulled you to a stop and looked down at you. “L-Levi? What’s wrong?” He shoved you into the water, you screamed and felt the cold water wrap around you. You opened your eyes and saw light dance on the surface of the water. You swam up and gasped for air, you stared daggers at Levi. “What the hell?”

He clicked his tongue, he turned around then stopped. He twisted on his heels to face you, he sprinted then jumped into the water right in front of you splashing you. He popped up and sighed. “Nice.”

You splashed him. “What was that for?”

He looked at you then everyone else returning back to normal, except for Hange shouting. “You’re so hot Mochi!”

Levi’s knuckles tapped your head. “I didn’t like how they all looked at you, a lot of hungry faces.”

You blushed. “So, you did it for my protection?”

“You don’t like the way you look, so if I left you there then their stares would have gotten to you.” He gave you a tiny smile. “I couldn’t let you get upset over something silly, that and I…never mind.”

You watched a tiny blush on Levi’s cheeks. “Wait, were you jealous?”

He eyed you. “Shut it.”

You giggled. “You were, that’s so cute.”

Levi shoved your head under the water, then let you back up. He tried not to laugh as you coughed and spluttered. He clicked his tongue instead. “Told you to shut it.”

You pouted at him. “Well you shouldn’t be jealous, because you’re different from the rest of them.”

“No I’m not, I’m just some guy who disappears then comes back like he doesn’t care.” He looked away from you. “I’m not special.”

You swam up to him then looked around, no one was looking. You grabbed Levi taking him by surprise, you pulled him under the water with you and kissed him. Your fingers dug into his hair as your other hand rested on his upper back. Levi began putting things together, he pulled you by your waist against him and kicked to keep you both underwater. He floated down pulling you with him, his hands squeezed your hip and side.

He wanted to protest when you pulled away, but his own need for air made him understand why you swam up. You breathed in fresh air and waited, as soon as Levi popped up he panted. You noticed his fox ears had appeared on his head. You blushed and spoke so only he could hear. “Now you don’t have to be jealous, because that was my first kiss.” You looked up at him. “I gave my first kiss to you okay, b-because I wanted to.” You went even redder. “I need to go for a s-swim now.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him, you pressed your hands against him making him growl in response. “You promise that was your first?”

You nodded. “Y-yes, please don’t ask again. I-I know its stupid, but f-first kisses are important to some people like m-me okay? Boys don’t like me…so…yeah…”

Levi wanted to grab you, tell you that he wanted to take all your firsts, that he wanted to be the only one to touch you and hold you. He loosened his grip, he knew he couldn’t mess with your heart like that. He clicked his tongue and ruffled your wet hair. “Silly brat, it’s just a kiss so don’t get worked up about it.”

You opened and closed your mouth then smiled. “Alright, but still I just want to say this one thing.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.”

You blushed hard. “I’ve been wanting to k-kiss you for ages, so that kiss just then umm wasn’t silly or nothing. I-I liked and enjoyed it. S-so there.” You swam away and left Levi in a puddle of love. “I-I’m going n-now.”

Levi covered his face up with his hands, he felt his heart racing and a beautiful warm feeling spread through him. He understood now what all his kind had talked about, the rare love supernaturals find. He looked up at you as you got out of the water, Hange was bouncing around you asking you to go on a nature walk which you happily agreed to. Levi knew that he was in deep now, that he wanted to be the only man in your life. He sighed to himself, he decided to wait until you grew up more before doing anything about these feelings. Right now, you were too young to understand this love.

Levi joined you and the others, you played games together and went on a walk. He stayed close to you, you seemed a little nervous about the kiss but still treated him like you always did. He didn’t care, he found the urge to smile more coming to him, but he didn’t want the others to see. Levi’s smiles, his laughs were all yours and always will be. He let out a long sigh, he couldn’t wait for you to grow up into an adult so you could understand what you were, your past, the Empress. Once you knew everything, he hoped, prayed even that you’d still love him like you do now. All you and the others had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are they not doing anything to her?” A man with a wicked smile crouched down with his fellow gang members, their eyes fixed on you and your friends enjoying the last day of your week off. “Can’t they feel the alluring power coming off her, smell that divine scent?”

His gang leader pulled him back. “Idiot, it’s because they’re strong. The tall big blonde man is Erwin Smith, he’s the head of the wolf clan and the other blonde is Mike Zacharius of the wolf clan, he’s one of their best fighters and right-hand man of Erwin.” He pointed to Hange. “That is the soon to be head of the Monkey clan Hange Zoe, next to her is Moblit Berner. Berner was offered the opportunity to be put forward for the clan head, but he refused and said he’d serve Hange as he believes she’s the stronger of the two.”

A short member laughed. “So what? A wolf clan head and a monkey clan head, they aren’t scary.”

The clan head’s eyes were fixed on one person. “The one to worry about is him.” He pointed to the raven haired man. “Levi Ackerman.” Everyone is the group shivered, the Ackerman Fox clan was a clan not to be messed with. “Head of the Fox clan, he is said to be the strongest fighter our people has to offer.”

Another member hummed. “What about the brunette kid?”

The leader looked at him, he stumbled back and landed on his bum as a shiver went through him as Rin smiled at you as you laughed. “I have no idea who that kid is, but the power coming from him…he’s dangerous, I don’t know what he is, and I don’t want to find out. Look, we’ll wait until she’s alone and then we’ll take her away.” He grinned. “Such a rare creature alive in the human world.”

His friend tapped him. “Umm boss? What about the Empress? I mean, isn’t that girl there an ancient race? Wouldn’t the Empress want her? We could get a lot of money.”

The gang leader grinned. “We could, or we could keep her and use her to make us powerful.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You looked at yourself in your new dress, you sighed and flattened it against you. Hange grinned at you. “You look pretty.”

You turned to her. “Really?”

“Yeah, just go out there to him and tell him how you feel.” She shrugged. “The guy isn’t taking a step forward, so you have to.”

You looked at your hands and saw a gift you’d made Levi, you were hoping he’d accept it and then listen to your confession. “I can do this.”

“Go Mochi!” She gave you a big hug then pushed you out of the room.

You followed the hall to outside, there Levi was leaning on the railing looking at the ocean. A blush crept on your cheeks as you watched the wind blow his hair back lightly, his handsome features showing.

“Umm Levi?”

He gave you a side look, you looked beautiful in your dress. “What?”

“Can I join you?”

He shrugged, he wanted to pull you into his arms right now and hold you. “Do what you want, I have no control.”

You walked up and looked out at the sea, it was beautiful in the setting sun. “I umm…because this is our last day here I want to make it special.” You turned to him and held out your hands, a little handmade charm in them. “I made this for you, umm it’s not perfect but I wanted you to have this as protection.” You blushed and looked away. “I mean you don’t need protecting, but I just wanted you to know I want you to be safe.”

He picked it up and eyed it, he could feel your power coming from it. He tied it around his wrist. “Thanks.”

You smiled up at him as he ruffled your hair, you took his hand making him freeze. “I umm actually wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“I’m sure there’s something you can take for not being able to shit.”

You laughed. “N-no.” You gulped. “I umm…Levi Ackerman I lo-“

“Stop.” You blinked a few times at Levi, he looked annoyed. “Just stop before you say those stupid words.”

You laughed nervously. “I’m sorry?”

He looked down at you, his heart cracking at what he was about to say, all of it lies. “Those pathetic words coming from a child.” He clicked his tongue. “I mean really? I would rather not be able to shit for months than hear you say those disgusting words. It’s sad.”

You furrowed your brows. “B-but the kiss, a-and in the car and those other times.”

“I just wanted to play with you, that’s what foxes do. I wanted to see your reaction, to me you’re nothing but a weak, young pathetic piece of meat.” He folded his arms. “Why would I want something like you to want me? I like women, not children.” You looked down at the ground, your shoulders shaking. “Oh don’t cry, that’s just gross.”

Levi’s head snapped to the side, he stared at the ground with wide eyes as he felt a burning sting on his cheek. You had just slapped him. He slowly looked back, you weren’t crying but seething with rage. You gripped your fists, the floor under you cracked as your power surged. “Fuck you!” Levi stepped back from you. “I’m the pathetic one!? You are! What kind of man uses a girl just to get her affection, you piece of shit! I’m not a weak silly girl!” Levi flew back and smacked onto the floor as your water power surged at him. “I’m done! Cause fuck me right? Everyone laugh at the freak with tattoos, right? Everyone laugh at the girl who can’t get a guy to love her!” You pulled off your little cardigan with flowers on then threw it at Levi. “Screw this cute look, fuck it all I’m out!”

You stormed down the beach, your true colours had come out. You were so sick of people pushing you, bullying you because you were different. You decided that enough was enough, you placed your hand on your chest and felt a light fluttering part of your power fade away. Now you were left with distaste and anger, the world was not as hopeful and bright as you thought it had been. Today, you had lost the last bit of your innocence and it felt good.

“Hey pretty girl.” You stopped walking and sighed as a group of five men surrounded you, the one speaking had a hungry grin on his face. “Aren’t you cute! Wanna play with us?”

You gritted your teeth. “Don’t call me a cute girl!” The guy flew back as a pillar of water slammed into him. “Fuck all of you.”

“You little bitch!” The leader threw his arm out to his men. “Get her! I want her body for power.”

You jumped and placed your hand on a guy’s head as you flipped backwards over him, water wrapped around his head and threw him as you landed on your feet. You bent backwards as a guy swung for you, you bent forwards on your hands and sent a kick to his face.

A guy charged for you, the first guy who had water to the face. You twisted and turned as he sent hit after hit, you had a bored look on your face. He laughed at you. “Come on cute girly, I just want one taste.”

You screamed at him as he kicked you, you grabbed his foot. He looked worried when you smiled, you snapped his ankle and heard the bone break. You let him go as water hit his side and sent him flying. You turned as another man ran at you, his blade at the ready. You span gracefully and watched the light sparkle on the metal, then your eyes locked with his as he realised your fist was coming for his face, water surrounding it. Your hit connected, the power built up and he flew away.

You shrugged your shoulders and looked at the last three men, you sniffed. “I’m not in the mood for this right now, I’ve just discovered love is a lie so if I were you three I’d take your two friends and fuck off.”

The leader gritted his teeth. “I want her! No matter what the cost, get her.”

Two guys ran for you, you rolled your eyes as water pushed you up and span you around. You raised your leg and kicked one in the face, you landed behind the other and blew on his ear. He screamed and began running.

You folded your arms and looked at the leader. “So, you want to treat me like an object too?”

“Too?” He frowned then shook his head. “You are a vial of power, that’s all you are and with you I could take control over the other world and get rid of that Empress.”

You popped your hip out. “Look, I really don’t care right now cause I’m mad as hell.” Water began spinning around you, light dancing in it. “But there is one thing I’ll let you know, I am not an object but my own person. So, I’ll let you reconsider, walk away now or I kick your ass. What will it be?”

“I’m having you body.”

You sighed. “Poor choice. Alright let’s get this over with.”

The man screamed as he flicked blades out, a horn and a broken one appeared on his head as robes wrapped around him. You couldn’t believe the first Oni you met was a twat. Water surged towards him, they attacked and protected you. He dodged what he could, but his blades simply sliced through and they kept coming.

You span around him as he charged a strike, you saw the blast rip across the sand. You got behind him, and jump kicked his back, flipped over him as water smacked him in the front, the back and sides. He sat on the floor and panted, he looked up at you. You kicked under his chin and sent him flying up, your water chased after him and threw him about. You held your hand out as water span around him, you threw your hand and watched him go flying over and into the sea.

You flipped him off when he emerged from the water, his men helped each other and ran off. You laughed. “That’s right, fuck off!” You turned around and saw everyone had been watching you, the whole time. You walked past them, you noted to thank Erwin later for the fighting lessons he’d been giving you since you were a kid. “I’m going to get a snack.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were leaning against the wall, Levi and the others off to your side talking in the garden at your home. Though you hated to admit it, you were going to miss Levi. Today he was going back to the other side.

You could hear someone getting closer, but you didn’t want to look him in the eyes. Levi sighed. “I’m going.”

“Kay.”

He reached up to touch you, he wanted to take back all his words from the holiday, but it was too late. Levi always made a choice he would regret the least, but he regretted everything he said to you. “I’d prefer a better good bye than that.”

You looked at him, he could see the pain and anger in your eyes. “Bye.”

“I’ll come back.”

You laughed. “Yeah right, last time you said you’d come back soon and many years had passed. This time who knows, anyway you’ve made it very clear where our friendship stands.” You eyed him. “I’m just meat, right?”

Levi sighed and tapped his knuckles on your forehead, he gave you a little smile making your heart race slightly. “I’ll miss you.”

You opened your mouth in shock, then you closed it and gritted your teeth with a small sad smile. “Please don’t lie to me, even if you think it’ll make me feel better. Just don’t.” You looked away and folded your arms tighter around yourself. “Look after yourself Levi.”

“I don’t need to when I have this.” Levi held up his wrist to show the charm.

“You don’t have to wear that.”

He went to ruffle your hair then stopped himself, you’d hate him more if he did it. “I do, because you made it for me.” He looked to the doorway to the other world. “I have to go now.”

Levi stopped when you grabbed his shirt, you squeezed the fabric. You both wanted to say something to each other, wanted to kiss and hold each other but you didn’t. Levi felt your emotions through that touch, but he also felt them slowly fade and lock away. You let go of him and sighed. “Have fun with whatever you’re doing there, don’t go to wild.” You looked up at him and smiled. “I might miss you, only a tiny bit though.”

Levi smiled. “Good.” He turned and walked up to the others away from you, you stayed back by the house and watched him talk. Your eyes followed him as he reached the doorway, he looked back at you. For a moment you thought you saw love in his eyes, but it may have been the veil’s light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You mumbled in response as someone said your name, you turned in your bed and buried your face more. They shook you lightly, you opened your eyes to see Erwin looking down at you. You felt a flutter in your heart, he was a good looking man.

You sat up and yawned causing the covers to drop, Erwin got a full view of you in a strap top. You both had grown up so much, being adults was fun but horrible as well. It had become harder to keep your powers in check, and you were on the most amount of medicine you’d ever been before.

“What is it Erwin?” You rubbed your eyes and looked around. “What time is it?”

“Six in the morning.”

You stared at Erwin, you couldn’t forgive him for waking you up this early in the morning. Your mind began piecing things together, Erwin was only in his pj bottoms meaning you got full view of his muscular chest with scars. You sighed, not a bad sight at six in the morning. “I mean, I love the view but it’s six and I want sleep.”

Erwin chuckled at you. “Stop flirting with me and wake up, I need you serious.”

You blinked a few times. “You coming on to me?” You burst out laughing at the look on his face. You got up out of bed and watched him stand up, he towered over you. Erwin blushed and looked away, you put your hands on your hips. “Oh, come on Erwin, you never seen a woman in panties and a strap top before?”

“Can you put some shorts on or something?”

You rolled your eyes. “Sure, but are you going to put a shirt on?” You slipped some pj shorts on and looked at him, he seemed very serious. “What’s going on?”

“I think it’s best if I stay like this, it might scare him off.”

You followed him as he walked out your room and down the hall to the front door. “Scare who off? What exciting thing is going on?”

He stopped at the door and put his hand on it. “Your recent ex is here, he’s begging for you and I thought it was best if the two of us talked to him.”

You hummed. “Well, that would be a good idea. This one tried to lock me up so he, and he only could have me.” You stretched. “Alright let’s do this.”

Erwin opened the door to reveal a handsome guy with black hair in a messy style, he had tattoos on his body and looked like a real bad boy. You looked him up and down, tight black trousers, leather jacket and his helmet was on the floor. You felt a buzz inside you as you realised he’d arrived on his motorbike to get you.

You bit your lip as his enchanting golden eyes were on you. “Hi Jared.”

He smiled. “Hey Kitten.”

Erwin gripped the door. “One moment Jared.”

Jared nodded. “Sure wolf boy.”

Erwin slammed the door and stared at you. “Really?”

“What?”

He let out a sigh. “Stop flirting with him, you two are over.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I’d never go back to him I mean he tried to lock me away, I mean I liked how possessive and rough he was.” You shivered. “Was so much fun, but I’m not some toy to be played with and locked away.”

Erwin rolled his eyes. “Why the panther clan head though?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, just saw the tattoos, the bike, the black hair and that mean bite with those eyes.” You smiled. “I was hooked.”

Erwin ran his hand through his hair. “Why can’t you bring back a nice boy?”

“Oh you mean like Rin?”

Erwin smiled. “I like Rin.”

You blew a raspberry. “I like Rin too, but he’s too good. Plus he loves me, and loves a lie sooo…”

“No more bad boys, they cause trouble.”

You saluted Erwin. “Yes boss!”

Erwin opened the door again. “Alright, why are you here?”

Jared dropped to his knees he pulled a bunch of roses from behind his back. “I adore you my kitten, please come back to me.”

You looked at Erwin, he looked annoyed. You looked away. “Well, I can’t do that Jared.”

He stood up. “Why? Come on kitten I love you.”

You laughed and leaned against the doorframe. “So, locking me in your house, with no escape was love right?”

He blushed. “I just…you’re just so fucking amazing, addictive and beautiful that I wanted you all to myself.”

You let out a long sigh, you placed your hands on Jared’s shoulders. “Look handsome, I really liked you and I had so much fun with you for the months and months we were together.” You shrugged. “But, when it got to that point being locked in your house. Oh, sorry about breaking your wall by the way, I’ll pay for it. But when it got to that point I knew you didn’t love me, you loved my power and this scent and aura I give off.” You smiled up at him, he was so hot you just wanted him maybe one last time. But, you promised Erwin, this was it. “You’re not the first for this to happen to, Erwin will give you some medicine to wake from my spell and then you’ll realise you never loved me.”

Jared shook his head. “No, I love you.”

You stepped back. “Erwin, do your job.” You hated this part, anyone that was weak willed or weak in power would fall at your feet because of the power they could get from you. If a person slept with you, kissed you or held you they gained power. You could heal others, you could fuel people with unstoppable power and had the ability to manipulate and conjure water.

Erwin made Jared drink the potion, you waited as it kicked in and readied yourself for another person to wake from your spell. Erwin nodded to you and looked at the head of the panther clan. “How do you feel?”

Jared furrowed his brows then looked at you, he smiled. “You’re still so beautiful, come back to me kitten.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Well fuck me, he actually loves me for me.”

Jared smirked. “Of course I do, you’re my everything. I’ve never met a wild woman like yourself outside of my clan, I adore you.”

You smiled brightly, it felt good, but you couldn’t go back. “I’m touched Jared, but I’m sorry I can’t go back to you.” You kissed his cheek, he smelt and felt so good. “You are too possessive, I mean I like a guy who says she’s mine, but you wanted to lock me away. Well you actually locked me away, again sorry about the wall.”

“Kitten…” He looked so sad.

You hugged him, you both held on for dear life. Jared was good to you before he went full crazy, he actually showed you that love wasn’t dead. You pulled away, arms linked around his neck. “I will miss you my handsome panther, but your love is a little too much.”

He let out a sigh and stared at your fox necklace. “I’ll get better, I’ll prove to you that I can get over this and then I will come back for you.”

You stepped away from him and laughed. “You do that Jared.” You waved at him as he grabbed his helmet and walked away with the roses. “Oh and Jared!?”

“Yeah kitten?”

You gave him a smile, but you had a kill aura. “Wake me up at six in the morning again and I’ll kill you okay?”

He froze at the temple steps, he nodded. “S-sorry!”

You slammed the door and sighed. “Well, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” You smiled up at Erwin, he still didn’t seem very happy. “How about I make you breakfast, I hate seeing you angry.”

Erwin sighed. “Alright.” You threw yourself at Erwin, he laughed and hugged you back. “What’s this for.”

You smiled. “I’ll be honest, when I saw him I was a little scared so thank you for being there for me.” You frowned. “I know I can be difficult, ever since high school I’ve changed. But, I want you to know Erwin I appreciate you so much.” You pulled away and smiled at the big softy. “Love you big guy.”

He ruffled your hair. “Love you too.”

You skipped down the hall to the kitchen and began making breakfast. You looked at the time, you smiled at it. You would have been stirring at this time back when you were at school, but now as an adult you had freedom. You let out a sigh, you did well at high school, but you didn’t know what job you wanted because of your power. Ever since your fight on the beach, more low lives tried coming for you. In the end, you became full time at the temple, but you actually loved working here.

You smiled at Erwin fondly as he ate his breakfast, paper in hand. You wondered how your relationship would be if he didn’t raise you and someone else did, would the two of you be more than what you were now.

Erwin looked up at you. “What?”

You smiled. “Nothing.” You lit up your pipe and smoked. “Just thinking about what life would be like if things turned out differently, like if you didn’t raise me and someone else would have.” You hummed. “Do you think we would have been friends? Or would you be like the other guys I get close with?”

Erwin took your hand in his. “We would have been friends.”

You smiled and gathered up everything. “Good.” You washed up and sat on the counter. “So, where am I working today boss?”

He laughed. “Well, I want you to work with the soon to be clan leaders, or high-ranking members please.”

You pushed yourself off the side. “Got it!” You ran to your room and pulled on your ripped black trousers, and top to match. You tied on your combat boots and ran outside, your heart fluttered when you saw the soon to be head of the Oni clan Eren, his long hair looked cute. You remembered what these guys looked like when they first arrived, Eren was always shouting. Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Eren screamed when water rained down on them. You span around and smiled. “GOOD MORNING!”

Jean laughed. “Morning sensei.” The guy just glowed, it was due to his ability. Jean was soon to be the head of the light clan, people who used light to protect and attack others.

You smiled at Armin, he was a brainy one and his shy nature wasn’t there anymore. He was a member of the power clan, those who used books and knowledge to manipulate elements and the world around them. “You guys seem really chipper today.”

Mikasa nodded, she was a quiet one at first but had opened up more and she now talked a lot to you, almost non-stop. However, Mikasa was an Ackerman so she was a fox clan member but would never be leader because of Levi. Her family had married a member of the weapon clan, very rare and now she was the last of them. Mikasa could do what fox clan members could do, but also conjure any weapon to her aid. The only thing she lacked was the strong fire bending ability, she had it but not as strong as her fellow fox clan members.

You sat with them and chatted for a bit, you wanted to make sure everyone was okay before going ahead with some training. You loved these kids, you’d almost raised them along side Erwin for a few years. They’d gone to the other side and trained with Levi as well, but you weren’t allowed to go with them because it was dangerous for you. Part of you didn’t want to go, you couldn’t face Levi.

You made them team up and practiced hand to hand combat, no powers because you didn’t want them to always to rely on them. You and Erwin made it clear that when you ran out of energy for your power, you needed a good back up and that was hand to hand combat. Mikasa was your top student, but it was expected being that she was a fox clan member.

You held your hand up causing walls of water to shoot up between each couple. “Alright guys, I think that’s enough fighting for today.” You tapped your pipe and began smoking again. “Have a rest, you should enjoy resting as much as possible because once you take up your roles it will be madness.”

Eren sat down in front of you, a blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, for all your help.”

You ruffled his hair. “I just want you guys to be strong, you need to take back the other world from what terror it’s going through.”

Armin frowned. “Aren’t you helping?”

You smiled. “I’m not that strong, I can fight well but I don’t think I’d be any help.”

Armin got closer, his blue eyes studied you. “But…you’re an ancient race.”

Your smiled faded. “I’m what?”

“You’re a Priestess, right? You’re the most powerful one we’ve ever had, and the last of your kind. With your power, we should be unstoppable.”

Your mouth opened then closed. “A Priestess?”

Jean put his hand on your shoulder. “You didn’t know?”

You got up and looked to the temple. “No I didn’t, I didn’t really want to know what I was for so long but…” You looked at them. “I really can be a help to your world?”

Armin nodded. “From what I’ve read about your kind, your kind were Kings or Queens and ruled over both lands in a state of peace.”

You frowned. “I have to go speak with Erwin, you guys do whatever you want okay?”

You jogged over to the temple and looked around to find Erwin, you came to a room to see him with Mike, Hange, Moblit and Rin.

Hange grinned at you. “Hey Mochi, looking sexy! Heard about your ex came over.”

You blinked a few times. “Oh yeah, he won’t be coming back for a while. Umn Erwin? Can I have a private word with you?”

He looked up at you from his seat, papers in front of him. “In a minute, I have to finish this first.”

“I kind of need to talk with you now.”

He sighed. “This is important.”

“Am I a Priestess and if so, what does that mean?” Everyone stared at you. “Wait you all knew that’s what I was?”

Erwin stood up. “We’ll continue this meeting another time, I have some explaining to do.” Erwin walked up to you, he put his arm around you and led you towards his room. You stood in the doorway, his room was so spotless, but it had this cosy feeling to it. He opened his slide door to a little garden, he referred to the seats on the deck. “Please sit and I’ll explain everything.”

You sat down and waited for him, he came back with a cold drink for you both and sighed. You patted his hand. “Is it that bad?”

Erwin gave you a sad smile. “Your story, your young life and your clan’s life is not a happy one to talk about.”

You hugged yourself. “I need to know Erwin, even if it’ll hurt me.”

He nodded. “You’re an adult, you should know these things.” He looked up at the blue sky, he inhaled as the breeze washed over him. “When my parents were young, your people were massive in numbers. There were so many families, all your people ever did was care about others and never themselves. The key to their power was love. They could give strength to others and heal, they were respected and loved.”

You sipped your drink and looked at Erwin’s sad face. “So, what happened? How could a loved clan of many go to just one person?”

“Greed.” He gripped his cup making it groan. “Our Empress is a member of a powerful dragon clan, one that everyone respected. Her father was a good man, but she is rotten. She is obsessed with beauty and staying young, so when she grew up she began to fear her features would fade.” Erwin looked at you. “Then she met a male member of your clan, one of the strongest families, yours was just a lower family who kept their heads down. Any way. She met him and adored his power, how being with him physically made her stronger. One day he got hurt, she stopped the bleeding by sucking on the cut.” He buried his head in his hands. “That’s when she discovered his blood was youth giving, she took from him and used him.”

You felt empty. “That poor man.”

“He loved her so much, even when people told him to run he refused believing he could save her.” He looked up at the garden, his eyes cold. “She wanted to keep him around, so she could have a child because if his clan mix with another races their child will hold incredible power.”

You hugged yourself, a feeling in the pit of your stomach. “So, what happened to the other clan members?”

“She had them captured, slaughtered for their blood so she could remain youthful and powerful. She believed she’d killed all your kind and had her child with the last member, then she killed him for his blood but kept his heart, so she could keep some of his power of love.” He glanced over at you. “But he wasn’t the last one.”

You gulped. “Mum and dad.”

He nodded. “Your family was a quiet one, you were very one with nature and enjoyed being free from rules and regulations of our world.” He smiled at a memory. “No one could stop you, I met you when you were just a baby and you were so adorable.” He poked your cheek. “Such puffy cheeks, a sparkle in your eyes. When you were born, everyone knew in your family that you were the most powerful of your race so far because you were born from such pure love. I’ve never met two people so in love like your mother and father, it was moving.”

You smiled. “What were they like?” You shuffled closer. “My parents.”

He hummed at a fond memory. “Your father was a very handsome man, he had a lot of marriage offers before he met your mother. He was a funny man too, always pulling pranks and having a laugh. He was a rebel with a massive heart. Your mother, well you’re like her. She was different from others, she was head strong and had a didn’t care attitude. She like to play around and have fun, but if you crossed her she’d kick your ass.”

You giggled. “They sound amazing.”

“When your father met her, he said she thought she was a Goddess.” Erwin laughed. “He came onto her and she punched him in the face, he said I knew at that moment when I felt the blood pop and run from my nose that I was going to marry this woman.” He leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. “He chased after your mother, she liked him a lot too but said he needed to grow up to be with her. When they married, it was like two halves becoming one.”

You smiled and looked at your hands. “Was I an only child?”

He nodded. “Your father wanted a big family, he loved kids because he was a big kid. When your mother had you, your father…” He sighed. “Your father was in love, he adored you so much and played with you. Your mother’s and father’s lives were all about you, they both loved you so much. They cried when you walked for the first time, your father was hysterical with happiness when you ran for the first time without any help.” He laughed. “He wasn’t too happy that your first word was not daddy.”

You smiled. “What was it?”

“My name.” He smiled at you. “I was around you a lot, our clan the wolves adored your clan. We played together a lot, so you said Erwin for your first word.” He sighed. “However, during this time the Empress was losing control of herself. Your parents made a plan to live in the human world, so you could have a normal life of sorts.” He nodded to your pipe. “It was their idea to make you take medication, so your powers were hidden.”

You studied your pipe. “So, I’m not sick?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, the herbs suppress your powers. If you didn’t take them, you’d practically light up like a beacon to power hungry creatures. Your life would be a lot worse than it is now.”

You hummed. “I’m glad I take them then.” You squeezed the pipe. “What about my parents, what happened to them?”

Erwin got up. “Wait here a moment.” He walked into his room and moved about as you smoked, when he came back he had something in his hands. He stared at it for a moment then handed it to you, it was a picture. You stared at the photo of a handsome man smiling brightly with a toddler you on his hip, next to him was a stunning woman with long hair laughing with her arm around the man and her eyes on you.

You touched their happy faces, you noticed the white markings on their skin. You smiled and looked up at Erwin. “They’re so beautiful.”

Erwin moved his seat closer and looked at the picture with you, he pulled out others and showed you. There was one of your mum and dad, their wedding day and one of your mother pregnant with your dad crying. You laughed at the pictures, you stopped on one of you holding a young Erwin’s hand.

Erwin sighed. “I remember that picture, you had gotten into the habit of holding my hand and not letting go. Your dad hated it, because you used to be all over him and your mother and then we got close. Your mum thought it was adorable and took this picture.”

You put the pictures down on the table. “I’m guessing by the sad smile on your face, and the lack of parents this doesn’t have a happy ending.”

Erwin shook his head. “As I said, they made a plan to get you out of there. To avoid the Empress knowing they had a child, they gave you to me. I brought you here, to this temple. Your parents…they promised they’d come see you again.” He looked out at the garden. “You waited, and waited, and waited…I got word from Mike who stayed behind that your mother was taken by the Empress and your father…the last we heard about him he was injured in a fight to hide your existence and then nothing.” Erwin looked at you, tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

You looked at your father and mother. “They’re heroes, to give up their lives for me to live…” You smiled fondly at the picture of them with you. “I’m not sad I lost them, I’m sad because I never really got to meet them, remember them.”

“You would have loved them, probably found your dad annoying but funny.” You both laughed. “They’d be so proud of you, who you have become.”

You looked at your hands. “I know, but I don’t think it’s enough.” You clenched your fists. “That Empress has my people’s blood on her hands, now I want hers.”

Erwin put his hand on yours. “I know you do, we all do but it’s too dangerous for you to go against her. If you were to go after her, she would…I don’t know what she’d do to you…Just…if you ever come across this woman, run.” He showed you a picture of the Empress, she had long black hair that was styled up. Her kimono was low, so you could see her shoulders and cleavage. A mask covered the top half of her face, her lips were red and pulled back into a wicked smile. You could see how pale and white her skin was, her waist thin. She looked fragile, like a china doll but she was supposed to be the most powerful supernatural ever.

You frowned. “You said she had a child.”

He nodded. “No one has ever seen her child, she kept them locked away in her palace.” He put her picture away. “Apparently she hated her child’s beauty, they were supposed to have been more breathtakingly beautiful than her.”

You sat back and hummed, your fingers reached up and played with the fox on your necklace. Warmth spread through you as you thought about Levi, you kind of wanted him here with you right now. “Poor kid.”

Erwin smiled. “I agree…you know if you miss that idiot fox so much why don’t you send him a message?”

You stared at Erwin. “I don’t.”

“Sure, sure. Then maybe you should stop wearing that necklace, after all he gave it to you with feelings behind it.”

You blew some air out. “No, he didn’t, any way I wear it because I like the look of it.”

He smiled. “Because it looks like Levi.”

You blushed slightly. “So? I told you, that day a few years ago when he told me my feelings, me and everything was a joke I knew I was an idiot to love him. I don’t love him anymore.”

“Okay.”

You turned to Erwin. “I mean it!”

“Sure.”

“Erwin!”

He smiled at you. “Why are you trying so hard to convince me you don’t love him? It can only mean one thing, you still love him.”

You stood up. “I don’t!”

He laughed. “Alright, alright. Sorry, but you shouldn’t keep ignoring his messages you know.”

You looked up to the sky and sighed. “I don’t ignore all, just most.” You looked at Erwin as he stood up. “What has he sent this time?”

Erwin smiled. “He says I miss you.”

You blushed slightly. “Good, so he should.”

“Want me to send that back?”

You smiled. “Yeah, you should actually.” You walked with Erwin then noticed he stopped, his wolf ears appeared on his head, his tail swished behind him. “Erwin?”

He gritted his teeth and growled at the slide doors to the large garden, you looked as shadows moved. You held your hand up as water span around it. Erwin held his hands to the side, armour appeared on them and turned into blade claws. “Remember what I taught you, move swiftly and strike only when you know you can get a hit.”

You smiled and readied yourself, your markings glowed brightly. “Don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look.”


	4. Chapter 4

The slide door burst as Eren flew through and landed in the room, blood was coming from a wound. You ran over to him. “Eren!” You skidded on your knees and held him. “Let me heal you okay?” You placed your hands on his wounds as they began knitting together, you looked at Erwin. “Go help the others, it won’t take me long to get him back on his feet.”

Erwin nodded and ran out of the house, your eyes focused on a small amount of fighting through the broken door. Eren grabbed your hand drawing your attention, he looked brand new, as if he never got hurt or his clothes damaged. He smiled. “Thank you, it made me feel warm.”

You smiled and pulled him to his feet. “Come on Eren, we have a fight to win.” You both ran outside to find Mikasa, Jean, Armin and Erwin fighting a few men and a large guy making frog noises. You grinned. “Guys! Remember what I taught you!” Everyone landed around the last frog guy, he was the leader of his clan and laughing at everyone. “We attack together, he can’t defend from us all and work with other people.”

Erwin smiled at you, electricity danced around his claws as water span around your arms. He looked to you. “You ready to work together?”

You smiled. “You know it.”

Eren and Armin created the defensive distraction for the frog, while Jean and Mikasa flew in together and made their attacks to work down the frog’s barrier. You and Erwin ran towards the man, you used your water to give you a boost up in the air. You threw your water out into spiers, all striking the cracks the others had made.

Erwin screamed and fired his electricity with your water, the frog man danced as the shocks fired through him. He dropped to his knees and panted, he screamed out making you all cover your ears in pain. You looked up as the guy kept screaming and ran to a portal. “ERWIN!”

He gritted his teeth, you all tried to move but couldn’t from the sound. The frog ran through the door and everyone dropped to the floor, you panted at the pain and sent your healing water out to everyone.

Erwin looked to the temple as Hange, Mike, Moblit and Rin ran towards you. Hange studied the chaos and looked at you. “What happened out here?”

“We were attacked.” Erwin looked at where the frog man had gone. “The head of the Frog clan was here, he attacked us but got away.” He looked at everyone. “I need you all to go to the other side, find him and stop him. He knew she was here, he was after her right?”

Mikasa nodded. “He said he wanted the last Priestess.”

Erwin gritted his teeth in anger. “Go, all of you, we can’t fail this mission. I made a promise to protect her no matter what and I will keep that promise.”

Hange punched the air. “For Mochi!”

Rin walked right up to you, he looked down into your eyes, his green eyes made your heart flutter. His one hand pulled you by your waist, the other cupped your cheek. His soft lips locked with yours, your body hummed in response to him. He pulled away, his lips lightly kissing yours. His thumb ran across your skin, your heart hammered as you gazed at Rin, he looked so manly right now. He gave you a small smile. “I will stop this frog clan leader, and when I come back I’m going to take you on a date because I’ve always loved you.” He kissed your cheek. “From the moment I first saw you, I’ve been hooked.” He stepped away and kissed your hands. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

You nodded in a haze, Rin’s clothes were tight showing his muscles, he was strong, handsome, funny and smart. You couldn’t believe it took till now to notice. “O-okay.”

He gave you another sweet smile then looked to his friends, a serious look on his face. “We better get moving.”

You waved goodbye to them, still in a funny state of slight goo. Erwin ruffled your hair. “I like Rin.”

You blushed. “Of course you would, he isn’t a bad boy.”

“He’s strong too.”

You pouted and played with your necklace, he may be but, he isn’t Levi. “We should fix the house, it’s slightly broken.”

Erwin turned to the house and saw what you were talking about, there was broken tiles, ripped slide doors and a few things broken indoors from Eren landing in there. You let out a long sigh. Erwin took the lead and went to the house. “Let’s get started.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lit up your pipe and smoked, it felt weird how quiet it had been the past few days. You lay on the deck with your eyes closed, you were enjoying as much peace as you could. You opened your eyes at a noise, you sat up as a doorway opened and someone familiar walked through.

Mr Takamasa Saeki smiled at you, other men with smirks on their faces stared at you. You stood up and back away, Erwin’s hand rested on your shoulder. “Who is that?”

You blinked a few times and shook your head. “Mr Takamasa Saeki, he was my high school teacher…he’s a clan member?”

Erwin pulled you behind him. “Stay away from him, I know those robe colours.” Erwin growled at Mr Saeki. “You’re the snake clan head.”

Takamasa laughed. “You know, I knew there was something special about you.” He shrugged. “You were always my favourite student, but I never knew you were this special.” He smirked at you and walked closer. “You’re going to bring me so much money in the sale.”

Erwin looked at you. “I’m sorry, but he’s strong and I don’t have back up.” His ears appeared as he growled. “I have to become my true form, when I fight them you need to run.”

You shook your head. “I’m not leaving you Erwin, you are the only family I’ve got left.” You looked into his eyes. “Don’t die on me, don’t sacrifice yourself stupidly.”

Erwin smiled. “I promise, just don’t overreact at my true form.” You nodded at him. You stumbled back as he looked forward, smoke blew from him causing you to hold up your arm. Your eyes widened as a massive blonde wolf with bright blue eyes growling next to you. He was that big, his one leg was bigger than you. His fur looked so soft, you wanted to pet him. His voice emitted from him as he snarled at your old teacher. “Keep your distance, with your medicine in your system you aren’t strong enough.”

You nodded and stepped back. “I’ll support you.” Water surrounded your arms and legs, to provide impact protection. They charged at you, you span around and hit as many as you could. Water attacked them as much as you could command them to, you flipped over others but noticed they weren’t going down like before. You jumped away from them and sent a surge of water at them, it was enough for you to get some breathing space.

You ran away for a moment and looked back, you heard a loud dog yelp. You heart stung as Erwin flew into the temple, his body returned to normal as he panted. You screamed and ran towards him as Takamasa slowly walking to him, snakes and a purple poison air around him. Takamasa looked at you, he gritted his teeth and raised his hand at you. You body flew up as chains wrapped around your body, your arms pinned to your side.

You gasped as you slammed to the floor, you looked up at Erwin as he stared at you. He mouthed your name, your heart stopped when Takamasa slammed his blade into Erwin’s chest. You watched the spark in Erwin’s eyes beginning to fade.

All you could hear was your breathing as Takamasa walked closer, he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You felt yourself moving to veil entrance, you gritted your teeth in anger. Erwin had promised you, he promised he wouldn’t leave you. You screamed Erwin’s name over and over.

Takamasa laughed. “Don’t worry, these chains are unbreakable.” You screamed again as water ran towards Erwin, it wrapped around him as you kept screaming. Takamasa jumped when he heard a crack, your rage and pain was causing damage to his unbreakable chains. He pulled out a little blade with sleeping agent on, your eyes began closing as you stared at Erwin, but he wasn’t moving.

With eyes closed, you passed out and were perfect for transport. Erwin opened his eyes weakly, he felt something warm and soothing around him. He looked down and saw water on his wounds, his stab wound which should have killed him, was healing before his eyes. He leaned back and sighed, he just hoped and prayed that one of his team was on the other side, ready to save you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your arms were chained behind your back, they went back and connected to the floor. You had been placed inside a golden cage, a clasp on your ankle to stop you from using any power. You hated the white dress they’d put on you, it was way too revealing for your taste.

Takamasa walked to your cage, the seller at his side writing notes. The seller smiled. “I’m guessing you are wanting to set the first bid high?”

Takamasa nodded, he bent down and looked at you. “I do, she’s the last of her kind so she is worth a fortune. I also want a slam buy to be allowed, if someone pulls out the stops with a price accept it for me please.”

He nodded. “Will do, but the Empress is supposed to be here…don’t you want to sell to her?”

“If she gives me the right price, then yes.” He held the bars and looked into your eyes. “But, money is important, not the person who buys it.” He smiled and grabbed your face, he pulled you closer. “I just want one taste of that power of yours.”

You felt his hand close to your mouth, you moved your lips across his skin. You bit hard on his hand, blood poured into your mouth. He ripped his hand free and fell back on his bum, he held his hand as blood continued to pour from it.

You spat blood on the floor and laughed. “You took everything from me, so I took something from you.”

He looked to the seller. “I’m going to put a mouth guard on that bitch.” He snapped his fingers on his okay hand, your mouth was cleaned and then a clasp was wrapped around your mouth.

You wiggled and kicked for a moment, your breathing was heavy then you looked up at Takamasa. He healed and sorted his wound out, he looked at you and moved closer. You launched at him, your face close to the bars. He flew back away from you.

The seller looked at you. “She’s a bit dangerous.”

“It’s fine, someone can beat it out of her.” He walked past then kicked your cage. “I can’t wait to get rid of her and enjoy my fortune.”

You sat back in the cage and leaned against the bars, you couldn’t use any powers because of the clasp on your ankle and you didn’t know how to lock pick at all. You focused on your thoughts, everyone ran around you setting up the show. A lot of things were for sale, even more people, but you didn’t care. You remembered Erwin’s laugh, the way he said your name. You looked down as you heard the selling starting, you remembered how Erwin held you when you were sad. You wouldn’t mind it if Erwin shouted at you one last time, tell you off for something stupid you did.

Light came down on you, the room gasped at the sight of you as the seller announced what you were and the starting bid. You zoned out, you didn’t want to know because of Erwin, you wanted him to be alive but there was a feeling in the pit of your stomach.

The room went silent, you looked up as the Empress stood up with her teeth gritted. “What?”

The seller laughed and pointed at someone. “I’ve never heard such a high price in my life! Sold to the head of the fox clan!”

Your cage was grabbed, and you were moved into the back, you looked around and hoped that the person who bought you was the person you thought it was. You watched people move around until it was just you, and the seller.

The seller looked up and smiled. “AH! Welcome sir, what an honour too.”

Your eyes widened as Levi walked over, you wanted to kiss him but also rip his head off. Levi knelt in front of you. You leaned forward and held the bars, his hands wrapped around yours on the bars. His blue eyes looked sad, as if he was saying sorry. As soon as the look was there, it was gone.

Levi stood up and looked at the seller. “Why is she wearing a mouth guard?”

“Ah…umm…she bit the man who found her on the hand.” He nodded at you. “I’d advise you keep it on.”

Levi shook his head. “There is no need at all, remove it.”

The guy looked at you, his body shaking. “I’d rather not, b-but it’s a simple thing to take off.”

Levi walked over to the cage and snatched the key, he opened it up and took the chains off your hands. His eyes flicked up to you as he moved out of the cage slightly, he held his hand out to you, but you refused to take it. You stepped out on wobbly feet, you held your head up to him. Levi’s fingers danced on your skin, your body heated up at his touch. You had to hold back a moan, you hated how your body craved him all the time. You closed your eyes in response, you felt the device click off and breathed in.

Your eyes opened, Levi was focused on your lips. He leaned forward, his breath making you tingle all over. He tilted your head up by your chin, he moved closer making your heart flutter. Your head was moved to the side, then the other side. “She hasn’t been taken care of in transit, I think you should give me money off for that.”

The seller nodded. “S-sorry sir, I’ll give you some money off.”

Levi stepped back and walked around you, your arms covered up your body as much as you could. “She’s practically in her underwear.” Levi felt a fire burn within him, he couldn’t believe you were all his now. He wanted to take you then and there, you had grown up even more into a woman. He adored every inch of you, he could feel your soul emitting a strong force that made him tingle. He stared at your flesh showing, he could see your black lace underwear showing due to the bad and low slits.

“Well we couldn’t have her in her underwear, plus we had to show off her markings without it being distasteful.” He put his book away and froze. “Empress?”

Levi turned to the Empress, your body felt rage as you looked at the woman. Her red lips pulled back into a smile, her top face covered up. “My, my Levi, haven’t you turned out to be a handsome man.” She lightly squeezed Levi’s face then held her arm out to the side, you froze when Rin stepped out with a look of pain on his face. “But I believe my son is far more appealing, and that’s why I’m here to see you darling.” She pulled Levi and the seller to the side, she glanced back at you and smiled wickedly.

Rin pulled you by the wrist, his voice was low enough so just you two heard. “What happened? Where is Erwin?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know if Erwin is alive, but you’re her son?”

“She hates me, she hates everything about me. I told you the truth when we were young, she abused me for years and fireflies saved me.” He cupped the side of your face. “You saved me, I’m going to do everything in my power to get you out of here. All of us are making a plan together to save you, just stick with Levi and he’ll protect you until we act out the plan.” He sighed at your sad face. “Please don’t look so sad, I meant what I said. I love you and I want to take you on that date, so believe in us.”

You gave him a small smile. “Okay.”

He smiled back. “Good, now she’s coming back, so go back to being sad.”

Your smile faded, Rin was a good man and you did believe in him. Levi seemed confident, his yukata was low on his chest, so his skin and muscles were showing. You loved how his ears, and tail were on show. He walked right up to you, his finger made a circle in the air then a line. Your arms moved forward, a golden string went around your wrists and a string came from it and landed in his hands. “As I’ve said Empress, I bought her fairly and I want to take her home, so I can use her for everything she can offer.”

The Empress walked closer to you, your body felt cold at the energy coming from her. She reached out for you, her nails long but Levi pulled you away, he knew she was trying to scratch you for a little bit of blood. Her fist clenched, her smile strained. “This isn’t over Levi, I want that girl for my son. We’ll speak again in time.”

Levi pulled you away and out of the building, you saw everywhere had traditional housing for the creatures and their country of origin. You followed until you reached a carriage and sat opposite Levi, you couldn’t bare to look at him. All you could do was sit and watch the world go by, a distant old need to cry coming back but, you couldn’t.

Levi cleared his throat. “What happened? How are you here, and at a sale no less?” You hugged yourself and didn’t respond, you didn’t know what to say really. “So, you ignore most of my messages and you’re going to ignore me in person?” He pulled the golden thread making you look at him. “Say something.”

You slammed your foot in between his legs, over and over. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you, you fell off the seat with him landing on top of you. You heart hammered in your chest, your body wanted him to touch you, to make you feel love again.

Levi was getting impatient, he could feel his need and desire for you bubbling away. He wanted to rip your clothes of and let your body know how much he loved you, how much you mean to him. All he did was look into your eyes, the only thing there was pain in yours. You thrashed about and managed to shove him off, you moved into the corner of the carriage by door and hugged yourself. Your body and heart were betraying you right now, it was telling you to go back into Levi’s arms but, your head was guilt tripping you.

You heard Levi sigh, he moved over to you and placed his hands on your wrists. The chain melted away, but Levi’s hands stayed. You stared at his slender hands. “Why weren’t you there?” Levi squeezed your hands. “If you were there, it wouldn’t have ended like this.”

“Where’s Erwin? What happened to him?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know, I don’t know if he made it.” You pulled away from Levi and stared at your hands. “I sent some of my healing water to him, but I don’t know. They made me pass out.” You turned away from Levi. “Why would you be there anyway, you made everything clear last time we were together.”

Levi placed his hand on your head, he got up and sat on the seat and waited for when you both got to his place. You watched Levi open the door to reveal a beautiful traditional Japanese house, everything was on one floor. You followed Levi inside to the beautiful entrance, he explained your side was to the right with a bathroom, bedroom and a private garden. In the middle joining your side and Levi’s was a living room, dinning room and a kitchen. He explained that there was a meeting room on his side, but it was when there was company. He let you know that your food will be made for you and left by your room.

He clasped something on your upper arm. “This is for protection, if someone tries to take you away from my home it’ll bring you right back here.” You touched it and saw the little fox on it. “Don’t come to my side unless you are summoned, I have a lot of clan work to do.”

You stood there and watched him walk away, you felt cold and alone by yourself in the hall. You turned and wandered to your area, you slid your bedroom door open and felt the coldness about it. You didn’t feel tired, nor did you feel like settling down. You went through the slide door to your garden and looked at the wall, it wasn’t too high.

Before you knew it, you were running, you climbed over the wall and kept running through the trees, bushes and dirt road. A laugh came from you, as you felt freedom for the first time in ages. You looked behind you and stopped, it was your room at Levi’s with the slide door open. You looked in front of you and saw the wall you had climbed over, you tried again and again until the sun was setting.

You sat on the deck, your hands on your lap. You were covered in cuts, dirt, and grass stains. You flopped onto the wooden deck and listened, but there was no night life here. You missed your world, it had so many sounds and noises to lull you to sleep. It was too quiet. You felt tears coming, but you swore to never cry again since you were in high school.

Anger, anger was all you could feel right now. You got up and picked up something in your fake new home, you threw it across the room as you screamed. You broke and trashed everything you could in your room, you ripped everything in the hallways and stopped in front of the mirror. You touched the clasp on your arm, then looked down at your ankle.

You turned around and walked back outside, you sat on the grass and let the numbness take over. You lay down and closed your eyes, you slept until you felt the need to get up. You ventured inside and froze, everything was back to normal. No broken things. You slammed your slide door open and saw breakfast, you picked up your drink and the bacon and left the rest of the food.

For days you did the same thing, you’d get angry and trash some things. One day you got up onto the roof, you walked backwards and forwards with your arms out to the side. From the corner of your eye you could see Levi watching you, you swear you heard him click his tongue at you, you were filthy.

It was reaching a week; you and Levi had no contact with each other. You opened your slide door and saw a note with your food, you opened it up to show beautiful handwriting. You scanned the words and got the drink and a small amount of the food, Levi had written that there was going to be company at lunch and you needed to be presentable.

You had a shower, it was surprisingly nice. You walked out with a towel held just in front of you, you didn’t bother wrapping it around. You froze when Levi had your breakfast tray in his arms, his eyes were on you as almost everything was on show. His eyes dragged up and down you, the towel was only covering your ladyhood and nipples.

Levi’s fox ears and tail appeared, he growled at you as you walked closer. You opened your slide door to your room and walked in, your bare back and bum to Levi. You looked back at him and saw he had turned away, you put on some underwear and stood in the doorway. “What am I supposed to wear?”

He finally looked at you again, you heard him growl again. His hand covered his mouth, his eyes looking away then back. He clicked his fingers causing a red yukata to wrap around you, a pin in your hair. “This, you’re wearing this.” He grabbed your arm and balanced the tray on his other hand, he stopped at the kitchen then came back out to drag you to his side of the house. He opened the greeting room door and pointed to a seat, there was fresh tea already set up. “Sit, I’ll be back with our guests. Keep your head down and don’t say a word, for your own good.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You sat down on the floor and pushed your boobs in your dress, you smiled at how they looked. “Nice.”

Levi growled again, he hesitated for a moment then left the room. You went to pour yourself a drink, but you remembered what Erwin had taught you at the temple, you had to serve tea to guests when everyone was present. You sighed and waited for a moment, you touched the fox necklace and wondered why Levi didn’t react to you. You frowned, you were slightly confused to why you practically threw yourself at him too.

He walked back in, he looked a little grim meaning the guest wasn’t a good person. He stood to the side of the table and referred to the side of the table opposite you. “Please, take a seat.”

You looked to the door and shuddered, the Empress walked in but this time her hair was long and down. She gave you a wicked smile. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Rin stepped in, his head hung in shame. “She is.” The Empress went to sit opposite you, but Rin beat her to it. “I’d like a better look at her, if that’s alright.”

She sat down slowly. “Fine, I want a word with Levi anyway.”

You waited for Levi and the Empress to start talking then looked at Rin, he seemed paler than usual. You shuffled towards him and saw a bruise on his arm, a few on his chest and neck. You grabbed his hand and squeezed, your voice audible for just the two of you. “Has she hurt you?”

Rin nodded his head. “But it’s fine, I can handle this because I want to help you.”

You shook your head. “Save yourself first Rin, I don’t want you getting hurt.” You squeezed his hands. “Please.”

“Alright.” He let out a sigh. “Alright.”

You pulled away and looked down again at your lap, the Empress was so engrossed with flirting with Levi she never noticed you and Rin. She pulled away from Levi and giggled. “My, you are such a handsome fox, far better than any of your family.” She giggled and looked you over. “Though, you are no more powerful than when we last talked with this lovely creature.” She eyed you. “I don’t see a mark on her either. Did you not mark her?”

Levi looked at you. “Not yet, I’ve been busy with my clan, you know how they are.” His eyes dragged down your body. “They’re unruly.”

She hummed as she tilted her head. “Without a mark, it means she can be taken by anyone.”

Levi grabbed you by your wrist and lower back. “Then I’ll just have to mark her now.” His hand moved from your wrist to the top of your yukata, he dragged it down slowly to show your collarbone and chest. He kissed the skin, it instantly became sensitive causing a shiver to run through you. Levi eyed you as he licked your skin, he wanted to see how you reacted and you gave him more than what he wanted.

He pulled you closer, your arms pressed against his chest, you gripped his yukata as he bit down hard. He licked and sucked as pain on the spot turned to pure pleasure, fire burned within you as your head began spinning. You closed your eyes, you moaned as your legs pressed together, you rubbed them for friction.

Levi’s lips dragged away from the mark and up your neck, he kissed the sensitive skin and enjoyed how you moaned in response, your hands gripped his yukata in desperation. He pulled away, his blue eyes like a fox. He felt the hunger inside him grow as he looked at your pink cheeks, your mouth slight open from panting and your eyes slightly closed.

Your body was weak, but everything felt right. Levi pulled you against his chest and looked at the Empress. “Done.”

She moaned and bit her lip. “I can just feel the power flowing off you, and that was just from nibbling her skin.” She leaned closer. “Imagine if you slept with her.”

Levi buried his nose in your hair and inhaled, his voice was a whisper just for you. “Trust me, just play the part okay? I need her out of here.” You linked your arms around his neck, you moved closer and sat on his lap. You began kissing his neck, pulling at his hair. You nipped his fox ear and felt him stiffen, it seemed that was his weak spot. Levi looked to the Empress. “I think it’s time you should leave, my mark is taking control of her and I want more power from her.”

The Empress got up and bowed. “Have fun Levi, I know I would.” She walked away. Rin following her as you continued to nip and suck at Levi’s skin and bit his fox ears, you were pushing all his buttons. You looked up to Rin and gave him a wink, his sad look went to a smile as he instantly understood what was going on.

Levi’s hands ran up your body, his lips softly touched your chest. The front door closed, and you left it a few moments, your body begging you to continue. Everything ached for him, since the mark on your skin was extra sensitive to his touch.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes; your head was flooded with visions of Erwin being hurt. Then in your ears were Levi’s harsh words from when you were a teen. You pulled away from him and landed on your butt in front of him, you panted and closed your legs.

You held the top half of your yukata together. “They’re gone now, we can stop.” You yelp when Levi grabbed your wrists, your back slammed against the floor. You looked up at him as he leaned closer. “Levi?” He held your two wrists together, his other hand dragged down your body and began pulling open your yukata. “Don’t.”

He kissed down your body and spoke your name over and over. “So, beautiful.”

You wiggled and looked away from him. “Levi stop it!” He froze and looked at you, he could see you fighting the urge to cry. “You made it clear you don’t love me years ago, so stop touching me like you do. I’m not interested being with anyone that just wants to use my body.”

Levi pulled away from you, he adjusted your yukata and helped you to stand with him. He played with your hair and looked into your eyes, they were so kind and soft. He cupped your face forcing you to look at him, he said your name in a way that made your heart flutter in your chest. “I love you.”

You shook your head. “No, you don’t, you told me you didn’t and that my love was stupid.”

Levi took your hand and pulled you through the house to the large shared garden, the placed was stunning with a mini waterfall feature and a river coming from it, the flowers were in full bloom of all colours. He sat you down. “I guess it’s time to explain everything, you’ll probably get really mad at me but, I want you to know that everything I and others have done up to the point has been for you and your safety.”

You nodded. “I’ll listen.” He left the area, so you could soak in the beauty, Levi really did keep every home he lived in perfectly clean. You looked up at him when he came back with a tray, he placed it down and sat right next to you, you loved the heat coming from him. You took a cup of tea from him. “Thanks.”

Levi sighed after a drink. “I knew what was happening to your family, but in my clan, we were having issues internally. The day you found me bleeding in the woods, was the day I stood up and won clan head of my family. In my pain though, I ended up in your world. When I first met you, I was blown away by how pretty you were.” He took your left hand and studied the bite mark. “I had never received kindness before, so it scared me, and I bit you.” His thumb soothed the scared skin. “When I saw the pain in your eyes, but the determination to keep helping I let myself feel for you.”

“That was such a happy day for me.” You smiled at Levi’s fingers, everywhere he touched left a tingling sensation.

“I made a choice that day, I would protect you no matter what. It was why I slept by your side.” Levi put his cup down. “Then you went ahead and gave me a big hug, you got me all flustered and I blew my cover.”

You giggled. “I’m sorry, but you were so cute coming back with a flower after I thought you’d gone.”

Levi smiled, he picked your hand up and kissed it. “I was planning on staying with you, but Erwin had a word with me. He told me everything about who you were, what you were and your past. He knew I was strong, stronger than others, so he asked me to join the cause to protect you.” He shrugged. “It was a no brainer, I couldn’t stand around like a I needed a shit. I want to protect you. However, Erwin said I needed to come to this world, he needed someone to keep their ears open.”

You frowned. “So, Erwin was the reason why you went back.”

Levi nodded. “When I was there, I got stronger and better at what I did. That caused problems. The Empress loves beauty and power, I brought attention to myself which meant the time in me coming back to see you became years. If I came running back, then the Empress would pay attention to your world and I couldn’t risk your safety.”

You nodded. “It’s okay, I understand.”

He sighed. “Erwin knew how much you meant to me, so he tried to get me back in your world to see you again. It was a nice surprise seeing you in that room, at the temple. I’ve never felt so good, so happy about seeing you again.”

“Same, I was so happy to see you.”

He drank more of his drink. “I need something stronger for the next part, because it’s painful for me and will be for you.”

You hugged your legs. “Just tell me.”

“Erwin gave me permission to be with you.” You looked at him, confusion, anger and sadness in your eyes. “I wanted to tell you, but when I saw you with everyone at that bonfire I knew I couldn’t. You seemed so happy, so excited to be with everyone living as normal of a life you could. I couldn’t be the one to take you from that, if I asked you to be with me then you’d be more at risk with the Empress finding you.” He shook his head; his hands covered his face. “I regretted it, but I knew it was best for you.”

Your breathing got shaky, your body wanted to cry so badly but you’d banned yourself from crying for years. “So, the time at the beach.”

He nodded. “That kiss, it really surprised me.” He smiled and looked at you. “That was my first kiss too, I hadn’t been with anyone or interested in anyone since I’d met you. However, I was slipping into my feelings more and I had to stop it before it got out of control. I wasn’t strong enough and you weren’t either to protect yourself from the Empress.” He hung his head and looked at the ground. “It hurt so much to say those things to you, to tell you how stupid you were when it wasn’t true at all. It broke my heart to lie and say I don’t love you, but I do…I do so fucking much it hurts. Then I saw you fight, I realised you weren’t as weak as people believed you to be, I was so wrong.”

You nodded and held Levi’s hand. “It’s okay, you infuriated me with how you treated me but…Erwin told me everything about who I was, my parents and what everyone does to protect me and what the Empress would do to me.” You nodded and stared at the garden. “So, I understand, I’m not really happy but…I understand because…” Your fingers touched the fox necklace. “No matter what you did, said or the shit thrown my way I could not stop loving you back.” You laughed as you felt a cry coming on, one that was desperate to come out. “I love you too, but something is holding me back.”

Levi grabbed your chin and pulled you to look at him. “Don’t be mad at me for what I’m about to do, but it is for your own good.” You went to speak but he kissed you, your body melted against his in need, but your brain screamed.

You felt his teeth nip you, he deepened the kiss making you grab his yukata tightly. He dragged his lips down your neck and began sucking at his mark, electricity shot through your body as soon as his tongue ran over the mark. You closed your eyes as everything came to mind, Erwin being hurt, you being kidnapped, people treating you like an item. Your head tapped his shoulder, he stopped his movements when he heard a whimper come from you. “Levi.”

He pulled you away and cupped your face, his heart swelled with love when he saw you finally cry after years of holding back. He kissed your face all over, then he held you against his chest and rocked you as you cried your heart out. You hit Levi a few times in anger, you hated crying, but this needed to come out. When your crying got quieter you hugged Levi as tightly as possible, he hugged you back.

Levi kissed your temple. “I love you.” He kissed your cheek, so you looked at him. “I love you.”

You nodded, you believed him completely. “I know…I…I…”

He kissed you and smiled. “You don’t have to tell me yet; a lot has happened to you and you need to process things.” He sighed. “Also, please eat all your meals I cook you, no more trashing the house, stop going onto the roof.” He tapped his knuckles on your head. “And stop trying to jump the wall and run.”

You nodded. “O-okay…sorry.”

You went to move but Levi kept you tightly in his lap. “From now on you sleep in my room, with me. We eat together so I can make sure you eat, and to make up for you breaking things I want you to tend to this garden.” He kissed you sweetly. “It’s a good job I can fix things with the click of my fingers, otherwise I’d be very pissed off with you.”

You blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I was mad because I don’t know if Erwin’s alive. I was kidnapped by my old high school teacher, sold on like a black market, got face to face with the Empress. Oh! And Rin is her son, but she’s abusing him. Then I met you, I waited for you to do something to me.” You looked at his chest. “I really wanted you to do so many things to me, but you locked me away. I was just so mad, I wanted to cry.” Tears welled up again. “But, I promised myself I shouldn’t cry, I had to be strong and then…I just…” You hugged him again. “Can you just hold me for a moment, I’m sorry about the mess I am. Just…just hold me.”

Levi’s hands ran up your back, he pressed your body against his. “I can do more if you want.” You pulled your head away and looked at him. “I want to do more to you.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “I know you do, and part of me wants to but for now…I just want someone to hold me and tell me the lie that everything is going to be okay.”

“Everything is going to be okay.” He kissed your cheek, he has more than happy to hold you for as long as you needed.


	5. Chapter 5

You inhaled deeply then let out a sigh, you felt so relaxed. You pulled the covers closer and smelt them, Levi. You smiled to yourself as you woke up more, the comfort of the bed unbelievably good. You stretched a moment, a little moan escaping you. You hummed in delight as you felt a slender soft hand run over your hip and side. The hand came over your side to under your breasts, lips ran over your shoulder blades to rest on your neck. Your body shuddered at a kiss, it trailed up to your ear.

You giggled as you felt sharp canine teeth nibble your ear. “Hey, I’m not food.”

You rolled onto your back and looked up into Levi’s blue eyes, his pupils like a fox’s. “But you smell good.”

You laughed at him and shuffled onto your side, so you could face him completely. “What do I smell like to you?”

He nuzzled your neck tickling you, you giggled in response. “Something sweet, it changes.” He kissed your nose. “Once you smelt like vanilla, another time chocolate and also strawberry.” He nipped your skin. “I think it changes to what I like.”

You smiled at him, then frowned. “Wait…how did I get here?”

He leaned his head on his hand and smiled at you. “I held you like you asked, then you fell asleep.” His fingers traced the skin on your face. “I carried you to bed, I didn’t intend on sleeping but I did.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, Levi’s room was how you expected it to be, clean and almost bare of personal things. You hummed. “You need some things in here, to make it more you.”

Levi sat up and leaned his arm on his upright knee, his hand ranked through his hair. “I have you in here, so I don’t need anything else. Plus more things means more dirt I have to clean.”

You laughed and got out of his bed, you looked around his room. “Thank you, but you could maybe do with a picture or two.”

Levi walked up behind you and hugged you. “Maybe, would you like to provide those pictures?”

You took his hands off from around you. “Perv.”

“Oi brat, how am I a perv?”

You turned to face him, arms folded under your breasts. “Because I know what kind of pictures you want.” You leaned against the wall and looked outside. “I know this is changing the topic but, how are the others?”

He clicked his fingers causing you to be wrapped up in a dress, he was wearing a new yukata. “I can invite them over if you want? I have to contact them first, give me a moment to do that.”

You bounced on the spot. “I can’t wait to see them.” You stopped moving and got sad. “But…Erwin…”

Levi cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “He’s fine, I can feel it. Erwin wouldn’t die so easily, he’s stubborn and loves you like a sister.”

You smiled at Levi. “Okay, I believe you.” You placed your hands on Levi’s. “I’m going to make breakfast and tea for us.” You wandered away and left Levi to it, you wanted time to think too.

You busied yourself making food, the kitchen was beautiful. You enjoyed making food for someone you cared about, but you were holding back with Levi because of not knowing Erwin’s fate. You blamed yourself for what happened.

You jumped when you felt hands drag across your hips, then around you. You giggled when you felt a chest press against your back. Levi’s voice in your ear made you shudder. “We have company soon, let’s eat first then get ready.”

You pulled from him and handed him a plate. “Eat then, stop playing around.”

“I’m not playing around.” He put his plate on the side, then yours. He kissed your cheek as he pushed your body against the counter, his hands on your hips. “I’m serious.”

Your body shuddered at his touch, your skin was on fire. You gripped his arms and weakly pushed him away. “S-stop, we need breakfast.”

He pulled the top of your dress slightly down to show your mark. “I want you as my breakfast.”

You grabbed his wrists. “No, real food is needed.” You grabbed your plate and went into the dinning room. “You told me I needed to eat, because for a week I didn’t eat properly.”

Levi sat opposite you. “Fine.”

You ate in peace, then let Levi clean up. You studied your ankle clasp as he kept the kitchen door open, so you could talk. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You looked up at him. “Why am I still wearing this power suppressor?”

He finished up and turned to you as he dried his hands, hands that you’d love on your body right now. “Because with that on the Empress doesn’t know how powerful you are, we can hide that much from her.” He walked over, pulled the chair next to you out and sat down. “She’ll want you more, she’ll stop at nothing to get you and your power.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You looked to the door. “Company is here.”

Levi got up. “I’ll let them in.”

You walked with him and waited, you couldn’t wait to see who had made it. You bounced up and down, in walked Hange, Mike and Moblit. You couldn’t believe it, they were safe. Behind them were your students, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Jean. You felt like crying you were so happy to see them.

You felt your heart stop as everyone moved out the way, tears spilled down your cheeks as a tired looking Erwin walked in. He smiled. “Hey my little priestess.”

You jumped into Erwin’s arms and cried. “Erwin!” You dropped down onto your feet as he laughed, you touched over his face. “How? I thought.”

He took your hands and kissed them. “You saved me, your healing water.” He hugged you tightly. “Thank you so much.”

You jumped at him again and held him tightly, your heart felt strange. You squeezed him. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Erwin knelt down and looked up into your embarrassed face, a smile on his handsome face. “Look at you, I can’t believe you are letting yourself cry.” He laughed a little and spoke for only you and him to hear. “Levi must have said something good for once.”

You grabbed Erwin’s hand and pulled him away from everyone else, Levi was not too pleased your attention was focused on another man. You ran to the main garden, you wanted to take him to the nicest part there. You sat under a tall cherry blossom tree that was always pink due to magic, it gave you life to be near it.

He placed his hand on the clasp on your ankle. “Let me get that off for a bit, it must feel weird having your power bottled up.”

You nodded and watched him remove it, once it was off it was like you could breathe for the first time in years. “Thank you, it feels so much better.” You looked back up at him. “Take your shirt off.”

Erwin blushed. “I’m sorry?”

You laughed at him. “I want to check if everything has healed, you look ill, so I don’t think you have.” He sighed and removed his smart white shirt, you could see the bloody bandages. “Oh Erwin…”

He smiled weakly at you. “I’m okay, I’ve had worse.”

You pulled off his bandages and saw the large wounds still there, it was healing but not as well as it should have. Supernaturals can heal quickly if a human hurt them, but if another supernatural hurt them it’s harder to heal. “This doesn’t look good.” You placed your hands on his hot skin and watched them close as water flowed over them and your hands.

“Thank you, that feels good.” He watched his wounds disappear. “It’s amazing what you can do.”

You smiled at him. “I do what I can for the people I care about.”

He smiled and watched for a moment, he looked up and sighed. “Something must have happened between you and Levi.”

You laughed. “Why would you say that?”

“Because he’s coming over, with a look that could kill.” He snorted and smirked at you. “He really is deeply in love with you.”

Levi came to a stop in front of you and Erwin. “What are you doing?”

You smiled up at Levi and removed your hands from Erwin’s muscles, you were showing him what was going on. “I’m healing, see?”

Levi crouched down, he didn’t want his yukata to touch the floor due to dirt. “Give him medicine.”

You flicked Levi’s forehead. “No, this is quicker.”

Levi reached out and touched his mark on you, your body shudder in response. “But.”

You grabbed his hand. “No, go make some fresh tea to help Erwin relax.”

You put your hands back and finished the last bit of healing as Levi walked off in a mood. Erwin sighed and looked better, he had a glow about him again. “That feels much better, but you didn’t have to do that.”

He put his shirt on as you looked up at the tree, your eyes closed as the breeze came past. “I wanted to, this place is beautiful, but it isn’t home.” You looked at Erwin and smiled sadly.

He put the clasp back on your ankle. “Home is where your family is, you are my family.”

You leaned against Erwin and smiled. “Everyone here is mine, and Rin who is locked away in his mother’s tower.”

Erwin hugged you with one arm. “You have a good heart.”

“That’s because I had a good person raise me.”

He laughed and blushed at your words. “Alright, alright you’re embarrassing me. We should join the others, they missed you as much as I did. They’re probably thanking Levi for saving you, they all made offers for you at the sale, but his family is one of the most powerful and richest, so you were very lucky he was there.”

You hummed. “I feel like he just knows where I am and what I’m doing, even before I got this mark.”

Erwin kissed the top of your head. “Love for our kind is a very strong bond, you could just say Levi’s name and he’ll come running.”

You looked up at Erwin and grinned. “Shall we test it?”

“Go on, it’ll be fun if it’s true.”

You inhaled and whispered. “Levi.” You waited, but nothing happened. “Huh, guess you were.”

“What?” You jumped almost out of your skin as Levi spoke right in your ear, you turned to him to see him crouched right behind you. You blushed hard, his blue eyes were like a fox’s and his ears were out. “You said my name.” He held your chin with him thumb and forefinger. “Did you miss me that much?” He leaned closer. “Or were you just messing with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay back in the bath and sighed, it’d been busy the past few days with everyone over, but this was the first time you and Levi had peace since he told you he loved you. Your arms hugged your stomach as you looked up at the ceiling, the soft tapping of water making you tired.

Levi had been stressed, well more frustrated than usual with everyone around. You were worried about him, but you also knew most of his emotions was because he wanted you alone. He was possessive. You bit your lip at the thought, your fingers travelled up your chest to Levi’s mark. You traced the little fox and felt a shiver run through you. You didn’t understand why it was so sensitive, and every time you touched it Levi’s lips on your skin came to mind.

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on something else, something relaxing because Levi set you on edge, plus your life is messed up. You titled your head to the side and found yourself drifting off, water made you feel calm because of your power.

The slide door to the bathroom was thrown open, you opened your eyes sleepily to see Levi stood there with a towel around him. You sat up quickly and covered your chest, your legs brought up. “Levi!”

He walked past you saying your name back at you. “You should lie back and relax.”

You gave him evils. “What so you can see me naked?”

He leaned over and licked your ear making you jump. “I will see it eventually, I’ll even touch, kiss, suck and bite it all over some day.”

You leaned on the side of the bath, your breasts pushed against the wall of it, so Levi got an eyeful of cleavage. “Fine, if you’re going to be like that. Why don’t you remove your towel then huh?”

Levi looked at you with his usual bored expression, but you could see the glint in his eyes. For a man that rarely moved the muscles on his face to show emotion, all you had to do was look into his eyes to know how he felt. He stood up and turned his back on you and walked to the shower head, he whipped his towel off allowing you a good look at his perfect bum.

You giggled. “Never thought you’d do it.”

He looked back over at you as the water rained down on him, his hair raked back. “I’m not ashamed of my body, I am the way I am.”

You turned away from him and lay back, you were glad your bath water was a bit murky from the things you put in it, so you couldn’t see much. You mainly turned away because Levi had moved, so you could see everything on the front and you didn’t want him to catch you staring.

You closed your eyes and listened to the water, Levi’s sighs in happiness at being clean. You felt yourself drifting off again when you heard the water stop, it was unusual for Levi to take a quick shower, the man loved to clean himself.

His feet tapped on the floor as he came closer to you, they stopped right by you and his soft hands pushed your back to move you forward. You opened your eyes and shuffled forward in the bath. “Why do I have to move?” You heard him step into the bath and sink in behind you, he pulled you back into his arms and sighed. “Oh…wait isn’t this dirty?”

You felt his legs either side of you, his chest peacefully rise and fall against your back. He had placed you perfectly, so you didn’t feel his manhood, he was being considerate of you and maybe because it would spark something within him. “It’s fine.”

Levi rested his cheek on your head, his arms hugging your middle. You were on edge for a moment, then your body relaxed. It felt like you two just fitted together, as if you were made for each other. You closed your eyes again and rested, you enjoyed Levi’s loving touch on your body, it felt calm and safe.

You gasped, your body flinching when you felt fingers brush against your mark. You looked up at Levi. “Hey, stop.”

He hummed. “Sorry, I just wanted to look at the mark.” His fingers brushed it again making you shiver, a small moan escaping you. “It’s very sensitive.”

“S-stop it! The water is hot and if you keep touching the mark I’ll heat up, then I could pass out.” He played with it again, so you turned around and pinned his arms against the bath, your legs straddling him. “That’s enough Mr!”

Levi eyed you for a moment. “No, no it’s not.” He leaned forward and kissed you, your grip loosened at the sensation rushing over you. Levi took the opportunity, he pulled his arms out of your grip and wrapped his arms around your lower back and pulled you against his chest. Levi nipped your lip, your mouth opened at the feel of his canine teeth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth setting your body on fire.

You both pulled away, your face was red at the heat from him and the bath. You huffed, your eyes began closing. You linked your arms around Levi’s neck and lay against his body, your head on your arm. “Hot.”

Levi lifted you up and out of the bath, you moaned against him. You closed your eyes and felt the breeze against your wet skin, then something on your bum. You rubbed your eyes and yawned at Levi, he put a towel over your head and then began rubbing your body down with another towel. He cupped your face and gave you a little smile. “Better?”

You nodded. “But, I’m naked.” Levi clicked his fingers causing a pair of shorts and a shirt to appear on you. You patted your chest and pulled your top away, you looked down at the bra. “Pretty.” You looked up and saw Levi was still naked, you got up and grabbed a fluffy towel and began drying him. You giggled at his ears. “They’re so cute.”

Levi clicked his fingers after making his clothes appear, he took your hand and led you to his bedroom. You sat on the floor and smiled as Levi began blow drying your hair, he was delicate with his touch. He turned it off and fixed your hair, he kissed the top of your head. “Done.”

You turned around to face him. “I’ll do yours.”

Levi shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

You pouted. “Please.”

He sighed. “Fine, but don’t over react okay?” You frowned, you weren’t sure what he was on about. You began drying his hair, ears, and tail but then realised why Levi told you not to react. The fur on his ears and tail became really fluffy and puffy. You put the hair dryer down and touched his tail, he jumped away and landed on his back on the floor, his arm up to you in defence. “Don’t.”

You put your hands in your lap and stared at him. “Okay.”

Levi was blushing hard, he looked away from you and groaned. He let out a sigh, he turned around and flopped his head into your lap. “Go ahead, my ears are all yours.”

“Really? I mean I said last time, and I’ll say it again I won’t do it unless you want me to.”

Levi blushed harder and buried his face into your lap. “I want you to, that’s the issue. The last time this happened, I wanted you to, but I was too shy and proud to say yes.” He sighed. “So, please can you play with my ears.”

You fussed in between his ears first, then you grabbed both and ran them through your hands enjoying how soft they were. You smiled at his sighs, moans and growls. He snuggled closer into your lap and hugged your middle, his hands travelled down to grab your bum. You smirked at him, he was very cute like this.

You pulled on his ear slightly making him look up at you, he lifted his head more as his blue eyes shone at you. You kissed one of his ears, he closed his eyes and hummed in response. He almost whispered your name. “More.”

You giggled at his cute childish actions. “Okay handsome.” You nipped his ear, he gasped at you. You kissed then nuzzled them. “So beautiful.” You ran your fingers through Levi’s hair, your pulled at his ears and kissed him causing him to moan. You jumped when there was a puff of smoke, you blinked then saw a black fox with white lines on it, blue eyes. “Ummm.”

Levi looked away from you, his voice emitting from the small fox. “Don’t say anything, please.”

“What happened?”

He looked back at you, he tilted his head. “You’re not gonna tease me?”

You shook your head. “No.” You petted his soft head. “I’m worried, the last time you were like this you were hurt.” You dragged Levi into your lap, his little arms sticking out. “Are you hurt?”

He licked your face. “No, I’m fine. Thank you for worrying, it’s just you got me all flustered. I don’t know how long I’ll be like this.” You went to put him down. “Wait.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“You can hold me, if you want.” Levi clicked his tongue. “I mean I want you to keep holding me.”

You smiled and hugged him against you, you carried him with you to the kitchen and made some tea for you both while balancing Levi in your arms. “This is kind of nice you know?”

He huffed. “Why?”

“Why? Well it means I don’t have your harassing me all the time, touching, grabbing, biting, sucking and what not.” You sat him at the table and placed a saucer of tea down for him. “I can get some peace.” You sat next to him and fussed him as he drank. “Though, I do feel a bit lonely.” You stretched. “Maybe I should invite Rin over for company.”

Levi growled. “No.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay on your tummy and stared at Levi, he was still in his fox form and had been for three days. He was sitting opposite you, his tail swishing side to side as he stared back at you. You bopped his cute nose, your cheek resting on your upright hand. “So, when are you going to change back?”

“I don’t know.” He used his paw to move your hand away.

“Is there anything I can do?”

He walked closed and nudged your face. “Just keep being nice to me.”

You wrapped him up in your arms and lay on your side, his warmth and fur making you feel some comfort. In truth, you missed the real Levi, the one who held you and messed with you, but also loved you. You sniffed as you felt some tears, you hugged Levi closer. “I’ll always be nice to you.”

A knock at the door made you sit up, you looked down at Levi, but he’d fallen asleep. You wandered down the hall to the front door, you suspected it to be your friends. However, when you opened the door your blood ran cold. The Empress grinned at you from behind her mask, she was wearing red all over this time.

She leaned closer to you as you hugged the door, her long black hair was tied up with beautiful decorations. “What a lovely greeting.”

You gripped the door, you really needed Levi back to normal right about now. “Hello Empress.”

She smiled wickedly at you. “May I come in?”

You looked back into the house. “I umm, now is not a good time actually.”

You looked back and saw guards appear around the Empress. “Just one cup of tea, then I’ll leave.” She held the doorframe, her nails long. “I’ll only take a small moment of your time.”

You looked at the men around her, then back at her. “I don’t think I have a choice, do I?”

She giggled. “No, not really.” She pushed the door and let herself in, she seemed to glide as she moved. “What a beautiful home, I always knew Levi had taste.” She lifted up her dress sleeve to her mouth. “I always had a crush on the man, I asked him to marry me, but he said no.” She stopped and turned to you. “Where’s the?”

“Oh.” You walked on ahead. “Follow me.” You led her to the welcome room. “Please sit, I’ll make you some tea.”

She nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

You walked out into the kitchen, away from her sight. Your heart hammered in your chest, every fibre in your body was telling you to run away from her. But, here you were stood in the kitchen making that woman some tea. You set it all up, Levi’s finest china and took it back in to the Empress. She looked poised where she sat, unmoved like a doll.

You placed the drink down in front of her, avoiding her touch as much as possible. You bowed to him and sat opposite, for once you didn’t feel like drinking tea. You watched her gracefully pick up the cup and drink, a smile on her face as if she’d drunken something delicious.

She placed the cup down, it was like she hardly had any of it. “What fine tea made by a fine Priestess.” You didn’t respond, you didn’t want to. “You really are the most powerful of your kind, I wonder if we can take that clasp off your ankle and really feel your strength.”

“That’s Levi’s choice, no one else’s.”

She hummed and tilted her head. “Where is our handsome fox anyway?”

“He’s out.” You stared at her, you didn’t want to give anything away at all.

“Out?” She leaned closer to you. “Wonderful, it means I can do as I please.”

You gulped. “Is it good tea?” She nodded. “Then you should drink it quickly, or it’ll get cold.”

“Then you’ll just have to make another for me.”

“You said one cup.”

She lifted her cup to drink as you spoke then stopped, she gripped it tightly. “Are you really asking me to leave?” She laughed dryly. “I’m not surprised actually; you Priestesses and Priests always had that gall about you. Always willing to questions those who sought to protect you, care for you.”

“Well I wouldn’t know about them.” You made sure you stared her right in the eyes. “They’re all dead, it’s why I sold for a high price at that very illegal sale event right?”

She smiled at you, her cup shattered in her hand. “Oh my! I’m so sorry, that was such a lovely cup too.”

“It’s fine.” You knew she didn’t it on purpose. “I’ll clean up the mess.” You began picking up the broken bits, the Empress watching you were keen eyes as you knelt next to her. As you picked up one, the Empress moved making you flinch. “Shit.” You lifted your finger and saw blood coming from a wound.

The Empress moan, she sniffed the air as her eyes rolled back. “That smells so divine.”

She grabbed your hand, you fell back and pulled away dragging your body back away from her. “Get away from me.”

Her grin turned into a wide sharp grin. “Just one taste, I must have it.”

You crawled away faster, you kicked out at her. “No!”

She grabbed your ankle, she ripped you across the floor, so you were below her. “I gave up everything to get the power and beauty I have, you don’t know the things I’ve done to be who I am now. Give me back my beauty.”

You tried to fight, but with the ankle clasp on you were rendered useless. Her hands dragged all over you, her eyes running over your form. You went to move, but she slammed her hand around your throat. You gasped. “Stop.”

She took your injured hand, her tongue wrapped around your finger. She sucked and hummed at the taste. She pulled back from you and looked up to the sky, she moaned out loud. She let you go and ran her hands up her body. You pulled away from her, your injured hand to your chest. The Empress laughed. “Amazing, just from a few drops and I can feel it surging through me.”

You got up and pressed your back against the wall. “I think you should leave now.”

She rose from her spot on the floor. “Would you cast me out, a guest, so soon?”

“Levi will be back soon, he won’t like it that you invited yourself in.”

She walked up to you, her mouth pulled back into a vicious smile, teeth sharp. “Just one more taste.” She gasped as the tip of a long blade touched her throat, her mouth returned to normal. “Were you getting bored out there, son?”

You looked to Rin, he seemed furious at the Empress. “Let her go.”

The Empress stepped back from you, she hummed in delight. “I best wait in the carriage, don’t be long my dear.” She giggled, her hand and sleeve in front of her mouth as she wandered out of the house.

You let out a sigh and looked up at Rin when you knew it was safe. “Thank you.”

He gritted his teeth. “It’s a good job I came to find out what was going on, she would have bitten you.” He looked around the room. “Where the fuck is Levi?”

You shook your head. “He’s not well at the moment.”

Rin grabbed you by your upper arm. “What do you mean not well? He’s supposed to be looking after you, he’s supposed to love you and he leaves you like this.”

You shoved Rin. “He does! He loves me, and I know he does, I can feel it. He protects me but, right now he’s stuck as a little fox. I have to help him, instead of him helping me.”

Rin pulled you against his chest. “Change your agreement to me, I’ll protect you better than he ever could.”

You struggled in Rin’s arms. “I can’t.”

“Why not? I love you!” Rin sighed, his racing heart slowing down as he calmed himself. He cupped the one side of your face. “I love you, I always have.” He kissed you gently, but you didn’t respond.

You hugged Rin tightly. “I’m sorry Rin, I care about you greatly, but I don’t return your love.”

Rin stepped away from you. “I could lead you to love, I could teach you to love me.” You shook your head. “Why? People fall in love all the time, I could help you. I’ll protect you from my mother, from everything.”

You shook your head and closed your eyes; your heart overpowered your head and mouth before you could stop a feeling that’s been there for years. “I can’t because I love Levi!” You jumped when you heard a puff, you opened your eyes slowly to see Levi stood there. His body was wrapped in a kimono, a blade on his side. His tail and ears stood proud, his hair longer, this was his most powerful form. You blushed at him, you took in a deep breath as Rin turned to face Levi as well. You smiled. “I am in love with Levi, I always have been and always will.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your face flushed red, not because of the words you said but because Levi’s look. You knew he felt the same way, in fact you were sure no one could measure how much he loved you. You looked over at Rin as your hearing faded out, he had begun arguing with Levi over you.

You clutched your chest as a hot feeling spread from your womanhood, the sensitivity it caused on your body was almost unbearable. Your arms wrapped around your body, but the movement of the fabric against your arms tingled. You bit your lip hard trying to fight a moan.

“U-umm I need to g-go.” You rushed past both guys.

Rin shouted your name. “Do you need help?”

“N-no, I just suddenly got tired. I-I need to rest.”

“I’ll come back another time them.”

You waved at him and went straight around the corner of the house, you went straight for Levi’s bathroom, your aim was to have a very cold shower. You locked the door and collapsed to your knees, your knuckles clenched tightly as you felt your body throb with need.

Levi left Rin with his mother and followed where you had gone, his fox ears pricked and moved as he heard your hushed moans. He knocked on the bathroom door and called your name. “Everything alright?”

You jumped at the door and held the handle. “D-don’t come in!” Your legs rubbed against the floor and each other, you shivered and moaned at the sensation. “Levi!” You covered your mouth quickly, you couldn’t believe you just moaned his name.

The door moved as Levi felt a burning within him. “I’m coming in.”

“Mmm yes…wait!” You grabbed the door, but it flew open, you sat back on the floor with dress up almost showing your underwear. You held your hand up, it shook. “L-Levi, I need umm.”

Levi walked over to you, he grabbed your arm and pulled you up and over his shoulder. You pushed yourself away from his back slightly and enjoyed the feel of his hands on you, his muscle. His hand drifted from your lower back onto your bum, he squeezed it. Your body clenched as you hummed in delight.

You could hear the tone in his voice as he spoke, he was definitely smirking, or a Levi version of a smirk. “I can fix your problem, very easily” He carried you to his room and threw you on his bed, your back arched at the feeling of the quilt on your skin.

You stopped yourself and covered your face. “What is happening to me Levi? I-I can’t control how I feel.”

Levi felt a blush coming across his face, you were unbelievably cute and sexy right now. He crawled on the bed to hover over you. He pulled your hand away, so he could see your blush, he brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. He revelled in your gasp. “It’s because you’ve unlocked a part of you that’s been trapped for years, the side of you that loves.” His hand drifted up your thigh, you wiggled and felt like you were in heaven. “Your power comes from love.” He leaned down and kissed you, you tasted extra sweet. He felt your body react, your hands gripped the front of his kimono and your legs hooked around him. “I love you.”

You panted and cupped his face, your eyes searching his loving ones. “I love you too.” You smiled at him as he tapped his forehead against yours, his eyes were soft in their gaze from your words.

“Do you want this…do you want me?” He seemed scared.

You laughed, your body buzzing at the thought of him being yours. “Yes, I want all of you Levi.”

Levi moved towards you, he hesitated for a moment then locked lips with yours. His body lowered onto yours, he dragged his body slightly up to make you moan as electricity fired. Levi took advantage of your open mouth and deepened the kiss. You closed your eyes and felt yourself floating as his tongue explored your mouth.

You leaned your head back, you felt a cool breeze of a summers days drift over you as Levi kissed your neck. He travelled down your body, his lips leaving a trail of love. He nipped above your breast, you groaned at the sensation, it was as if there was a pop of nerves firing all at once screaming for more.

Levi dragged himself down and slowly pushed your dress up to reveal your panties, he enjoyed how they had a cute little fox on. He dragged his lips across your thigh, his canine teeth sunk into the soft flesh. Your body jolted, nerves of bliss shot to your heat, you needed something more.

You let out a shaky moan as Levi dragged your panties down, he threw them across the room and watched your chest rise and fall. He growled as your hands dragged across your stomach, up to your chest and his fox mark. Your fingers lightly traced the mark, your body shuddered at the sensation it was giving you, it was like having another pleasure spot on your body.

You moaned out, your eyes opened as you felt a long lick up your heat. Your body throbbed, hummed and sang, it felt as if you were floating in water down a river. Your back arched as you felt him lick you more, his tongue delving into you. The anklet to restrict your power began feeling tight, as if it could no longer fit you.

Levi licked up and hummed as he reached your bud, he played and sucked it while he listened to your whimpers and mewls of pleasure. He kissed your hip bone, your stomach and made his way up to your chest, your sweet scent was flowing off you. Levi’s hunger was building up, he knew he had to protect you more than he already did, this scent would drive anyone insane.

He kissed your cheek as he slowly pushed two fingers inside your heat slowly, you gripped onto his shoulders as your struggled to breathe. He looked down at you, his fingers running over your delicate features on your face. He called your name. “Come back to me.” You gulped and nodded in response, he had noticed that in pleasure you felt your whole being drifting away into a heavenly state. He curled his fingers inside you and pressed the spot, you closed your eyes tightly, your body clenched around him. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” His voice was making things worse, he was heating your whole body up. You nodded again, all you could do was moan, not a single word could leave your lips.

Levi’s thumb played with your bud, his lips attacked your neck as he curled his fingers over, and over. You jumped as you felt his fingers scissor inside, you clenched around him again unable to take anymore. Your body wanted to pull away from him, but you also desired more, it was a fight from unbelievable feelings and sensations and your body needing a breather.

You let out a long breath when he moved away, it was a chance for you to calm somewhat and enjoy the throbbing feeling all over. You began pulling at your dress, you wanted it gone and you wanted Levi’s skin against yours.

Levi was panting now, his kitsune instinct and need was kicking in. He gripped his leg hard and closed his eyes, he focused on your breathing and humming, he remembered your voice telling him you love him. He let out a long breath and looked at you, you sat up with shaky arms and smiled. He knew how much it sent you on edge touching him, but you cupped his face anyway and kissed him.

With a wobbly voice you spoke. “I know getting a taste of my power is making this difficult, and that’s okay.”

Levi held your hands and pulled them against his chest, you gasped then took control of your breathing. He carefully placed your hand over his heart. “Can you feel it?” You could feel his heart was beating like crazy. “It’s not about your power, it never has been.” He pressed your hand hard against his chest, he lifted your chin up to meet his gaze. “I may not look it, and my pride always gets the better of me but, I am nervous as hell.” He kissed you gently. “I’ve been with other people, after we fought but, this is different. You are different because…because I love you so much.”

You threw yourself at him, he almost fell back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you back, he felt himself smiling for once. He flinched when he felt you pulled at his kimono, you were slowly untying it. You sat back and threw the sash across the room, your slowly began taking his kimono off, when a part of him was visible you kissed it. You dragged your lips across his neck as you pulled off the last part of it, his whole muscled body on show.

You took Levi’s hands and placed them on the tie of your dress, he pulled it apart and slipped the dress off you. His hands ran up your sides, you shivered in response. You grabbed his shoulder to steady yourself, his hands went all the way up and unclasped your bra. He leaned forward and kissed between your soft mounds, your body pushed against him as your skin buzzed.

You felt your body falling back, the cold quilt against your skin making you moan. You gasped out and leaned into Levi’s touch as he sucked on your skin, another mark forming. He dragged himself up and kissed you deeply, his hand drifted up your thigh and hooked your leg over his waist. He kissed you again. “You ready?”

You nodded. “P-please Levi.”

“You sure?” You nodded and used your leg to pull him closer, the feeling of his manhood press against you. You closed your eyes tightly, you felt him push in slowly. You clenched around him, he kissed you deeply causing you to calm slightly. He began moving again until you felt his hips press against you. You panted and squeezed around him a few times, each squeeze sending a pulsating shockwave through you.

“Levi.” You ran your hands through his soft hair, your fingers playing with his fox ears. You pulled him into a kiss, you let out a sigh after and felt the tingling spread from the contact. Levi tapped his forehead against yours and said your name back at you, you both smiled.

“Beautiful.” Levi began moving slowly and deeply, he growled when your nails ripped down his back in response. Your body felt like it was flying, water rushed through every inch of your body. You bucked your hips up to meet his slow and loving movements. He placed peppered kisses over your face, your body gripping around him as he sent a shot of pleasure after pleasure through you.

He cupped the back of your head, then gripped your waist tightly. He lifted your hips and moved them until you closed your eyes, head thrown back in his hand as you moaned out. He kissed you deeply and began increasing his movements, making sure he was hitting the right stop every time.

He kissed your face, neck and forehead as he kept up his faster movements and enjoying every moan coming from you. You managed to open your eyes and look at Levi, your arms shook as you pulled him closer. You eyed his neck and nipped it, you sucked and pulled on the skin, your tongue swirling over the mark.

You used all your strength to roll over onto Levi, his back against the bed. You placed your hands behind his neck and pulled him up, chest pressed against each other. You kissed Levi deeply and began moving up and down, he placed his hands on your hips and helped you bounce. Your forehead pressed against his as you squeezed him tightly.

You hummed as the burning built up, you could feel the large ball form within you ready to burst. Levi’s hand left your waist, it snaked between you two. You gripped his shoulders hard and lifted your body up in response as you felt his fingers on your bud, you shot faster towards your release. Your markings began glowing.

Levi watched the markings glow and pulse; the colour ran down your body and towards where the two of you were connected. You placed your hands on his cheeks cupping his face, you saw the lights dance on your markings and go into Levi. You kissed his hard and felt your power flow from you to him, your heart swelled up with love for him as you felt yourself come around him.

You almost screamed your orgasm, you held back and closed your eyes tightly and held onto Levi for dear life. You felt as though you were floating on top of fast running water, then over a water fall. You heard a crack of metal, then a bang as the clasp on your ankle to stop your power popped off. You kept riding Levi and bit one of his fox ears, you heard him moan your name loudly as he finally came.

You slowed down and sat on Levi’s lap, you still felt him within you but didn’t want him to leave you. You opened your eyes and met his loving gaze, he whispered your name and played with your hair. “So beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “You’re more beautiful.” You ran your hands over him, he seemed different as if he had been enlightened or refreshed. You scanned his skin and chest, it was pristine now. You looked up into his eyes and no longer saw the usual bags there, you got up and both of you whined at the lack of contact but, you were curious. You knelt up and lifted his arm, then the other and saw all his scars were gone. “How…amazing.”

Levi lifted your left hand and studied it. “My bite.” You looked down and sat on the bed. “It’s gone.”

The two of you entwined your fingers, you smiled up at him. “I guess I really am that powerful huh?”

He picked up the broken clasp. “Seems so.” He looked up then called your name. “Look.”

You looked above the two of you and saw water dancing together, fire chasing it and meeting in harmony. Levi pulled you around then your back against his chest, you leaned your head back and watched as it faded away. Levi kissed the side of your head making you smile, you just wished that life was simple and that you weren’t in danger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You held your arms out and watched Levi adjust your kimono, it was pure white with patterns of blue to match you water ability. He pushed your arms down and ran his hands over the sleeves, his eyes searching the dress for anything wrong. He looked up and began fixing your hair, he placed an ornament on your hair which had a beaded chain that ended with a black fox.

He took a step back and nodded. “Good.” He grabbed your chin and wiped the edge of your bottom lip, he looked at the red lipstick on his thumb and licked it clean. “I’m sorry about the outfit, but we are going to the palace to meet the Empress and the other clan heads.”

You shook your head. “It’s really pretty though.” You smiled up at him, a little blush on your face.

Levi cupped your face and kissed you sweetly. “It’s not the clothes that make someone pretty, you make the clothes pretty.” He lips dragged across your cheek to your ear. “You are stunning, with or without clothes.”

You pulled at the front of his yukata, it was beautifully decorated with patterns because it was his clan robes, whenever he was in these he was at his most powerful. You smiled up at him, your hands running up the soft fabric of his clothes. You cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, you bit his lip and deepened the kiss.

Levi’s hands ran up your body, his tongue exploring the sweet taste of your mouth. He pressed his body against yours, you backed up in response. Your back hit the wall, he pulled open the bottom part of your yukata. He pressed his knee between your legs, he moved it up higher and closer to your heat.

Your body began reacting again, your sensitivity increasing like before. You moaned out as Levi nipped down you neck, he sucked and licked a spot forming a bruise. Your eyes closed, you wanted nothing more than to rid yourself of yours and his clothes, but you had somewhere to be. Your hearing faded in when you heard a knocking at the door, it was the carriage driver letting you know everything was ready.

You tried to push Levi away. “The carriage driver is ready for us, we have to go.”

Levi pulled the top half of your dress down, so he could get to his mark. “Little bit longer.”

Water wrapped around his waist, he was pulled back and hung in the air with a sigh. You smiled and adjusted your clothes. “No, we have to go now.” You walked on ahead with Levi being pulled along by your water, you got to the door and looked up at him. “You going to behave yourself?”

“I can’t promise that.” He tilted his head at you, a glint in his eyes.

You folded your arms. “Well then, I’ll keep you like that.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You put him down and smiled. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Levi opened the door for you. “Trust me, this is very hard.” He kissed the back of your neck. “Especially now because I know how pretty your moans are.”

You bopped your hip into him and walked towards the carriage, Levi opened the door for you and helped you in. You made sure to sit at a distance from him, but of course he pulled you closer to his chest. Instead of fighting, you simply complied and rested your head on his chest listening to his heart beat. You couldn’t help but smile, it still beat faster than normal as if he was still nervous.

You closed your eyes as the carriage rocked you, your fingers entwined with Levi’s. Sometimes you must make the most of the little moments, because you never know when everything could end. Levi lifted your hand and played with it, his soft lips kissed your skin now and then. “When we get to the palace Erwin has something to give you, it’s your old pipe.” He gave you a tiny smile when you lifted your head to look at him. “It would be a waste if we put another clasp on, they’ll keep breaking every day.”

You blushed. “Every day? You do know I have to sleep some time, right?”

“Power naps.”

You sat back in the carriage, you pressed your foot against Levi’s stomach revealing your leg almost all the way up to your underwear. “No, I need proper sleep.” Levi took your foot and began licking a line up, you pulled away as your sensitivity kicked in. “H-Hey! No!”

Levi crawled over and pinned your arms. “Most nights then.”

You shook your head. “I’m gonna need more sleep than that!”

He blew air on your neck making you shiver, he kissed the warm skin and hummed. “So sweet.” He pulled away and looked at you. “Tch, and cute.” He leaned on his elbow and poked your nose. “Also, an idiot.”

You lightly hit him on the chest. “You’re an asshole you know?”

“You make it too easy, plus you look good enough to eat when you’re like this.” There was a light tap at the carriage door. “What?”

The carriage driver sounded nervous. “Umm, we have arrived Sir. Also, a Mr Smith wishes to enter the carriage to speak with you both.”

Levi sighed, he sat up and pulled you with him. He adjusted your clothes as he spoke. “Sure, let him in.”

You smiled brightly at Erwin in his outfit, he looked so handsome. You jumped at the man, much to Levi’s disapproval, and hugged him tightly. You sat next to him and felt your heart flutter, you loved this man so much, he raised you. He pinched your cheek. “You look very beautiful today, Levi has some taste in clothes.”

You played with Erwin’s clothes. “You look very handsome today Mr Smith.”

“Thank you.” He handed you something wrapped up. “I believe this is yours.”

You unwrapped the cloth and smiled at your pipe, it had a few minor dents in it but, it was perfect. “Thank you.” You hugged it to your chest. “Thank you so much.”

“I’ve put your medication in there.” He lifted your face up, so you’d look at him. “We don’t want her to know how strong you really are, even before you pulled up I could just feel it emitting from you.” He looked at Levi. “I can also feel Levi’s strength too, which means.” Erwin gripped his fist.

You grabbed his hand to calm him. “Erwin don’t, he didn’t take advantage at all I consented to all of it. Don’t hit him.” Erwin pulled back, but Levi had a very calm bored look on his face. You frowned at Levi and lightly kicked him. “Hey! Say something, this man was practically my dad and brother for years.”

Levi sighed. “I love her, I really do so…I won’t ask your permission cause I’m gonna take her no matter what but…” He looked at Erwin. “I respect you and her, so would you bless us being together?”

Erwin stared at Levi, he had his serious angry look with his eyebrows low. You bit your lip and shuffled away from both. “I umm think I should get out of the carriage.”

Erwin nodded. “I think you should.”

You opened the door and looked up, Hange was right there with her back to you. Hange turned around and grinned at you. “Mochi!” She helped you out of the carriage and walked with you to Moblit, Mike and the young guys you used to teach. “You look good.”

You smiled at her in her fine suit. “Says you, look at you in that! Stunning.”

She grinned and gave you a massive hug. “It’s so good to see you again.” She took your pipe and lit it for you. “You need to smoke now, I can just feel your power and the Empress will not stop if you don’t dull it down.”

You inhaled as much smoke as you could quickly, you felt your power fade and sighed. “Better?”

Moblit nodded. “Yeah, I don’t feel it as much now.”

You bit your lip and looked at the carriage. “The thing is, there’s a problem.” You looked back at everyone.

Mike stepped forward and sniffed the air around you, he gave you a smirk. “I smell Levi all over her.”

Hange opened her mouth, then it turned into a bright grin. “Meaning.”

Mike nodded. “The two of them-“

You hit Mike on the head with your pipe. “Enough, no one needs to know I slept with Levi. Oops there it is, now can we move on?”

“So…” Hange stepped forward. “You’re not bothered that we know?”

You shrugged. “You guys knew it would happen eventually, I mean me and him love each other so…Plus I’m not a little girl anymore, so I’m not embarrassed.”

You could see a glint in her eyes, you knew she was going to ask something very personal. You looked around at everyone, it seemed they all had questions for you. You sighed, you wanted something or someone to save you from them.

The carriage door flew open, Erwin was laughing as he got out then watched Levi who had a small smile. You smoked and let the men approach your little group, but they all seemed to be focused on Levi and the power just rolling off him.

Erwin walked right up to you and kissed the top of your head “You both have my blessing, be good to him okay?”

You nodded. “Promise, also have a word with them lot. They all want to ask about me sleeping with Levi, they have personal questions I’d rather not answer.”

Erwin looked angry at you, then up at the others as he gripped your upper arms. “I’ll have a word now. You speak with Levi.”

You let Erwin walk past before turning to Levi, he leaned down and kissed your lips. You smiled at him. “So, you were a good boy then?”

Him clicked his tongue. “I’m always a good boy.” You reached up and pulled his fox ear. “Ow.”

“You’re so full of pride sometimes, just admit you behaved yourself for me.”

He took your hands and kissed them. “I did it for us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat on the floor between Levi’s legs, your side pressed against him. He sipped his tea and looked down at you, your pipe in hand as you smoked more than usual to mask any power coming from you. Since coming into the hall, everyone had complimented Levi on increasing his power and asked if he was expecting a child yet.

You snuggled against him more, your dress slipping causing your legs and shoulders to show, you didn’t mind because Levi’s fox mark was brighter and bolder than ever on your skin. Levi’s hand squeezed your side in response to your cuddling. He lowered his voice for the two of you, your body shivered at it. “Just hold on a little longer, then we’ll go to our allocated room okay?”

You nodded. “Alright.”

“You feeling alright?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed against his skin, your nose nudging the edge of his strong jaw. “I’m fine, just feeling a little weak from all this smoking.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms and began carrying you, a guard stopped him by the door. Levi was ready to argue but, Rin came to his rescue. “I believe his lover is tired, she’s not used to this sort of thing.” Rin smiled at you. “I’ll take them to their room, follow me.”

The guard bowed, and Levi walked behind Rin, you admired his graceful and fluid movements as he walked. He turned around and stopped letting Levi catch up. Levi kissed your forehead. “Thank you Rin, we both appreciate this.”

Rin smiled even more at you. “Anything for my little firefly, she seems so tired.” Rin looked up at Levi, anger in his eyes. “Someone must have drained her of power.”

You giggled. “I consented and enjoyed it a lot. Why does everyone think Levi took from me, when I gave so willingly and will again?” Rin went quiet, Levi simply smirked but only you saw it. You let out a sigh. “So stupid.”

Levi hummed in response. “You’re not weak either, you’re strong so it seems idiotic that people would think you’re not, that you’d let people use you. It’s frustrating like a shit that won’t come.”

Rin looked at Levi almost horrified, you cuddled him more and smiled as Rin came to a stop outside a door. “Don’t worry Rin, that’s normal for Levi.”

He sighed and opened the door. “This is for you two, I can place a seal on the door to prevent my mother coming in or anyone who is after the two of you.” He grabbed Levi’s arm. “I don’t like you fox, but I respect you. I trust you’ll take good care of her.”

Levi nodded. “I will, thank you for your help.”

Rin leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Stay strong firefly.” He walked to the door and placed a paper seal on it, he moved his fingers in a shape making the seal light up. “As soon as I close the door you two are safe, you have your own large bathroom and bed. If you need me at all, just call for me by using this.” He handed you a trinket of a little dragon. “Just break it in your hands and I’ll come running to help the two of you.” Rin nodded and walked out of the room closing it behind him, leaving you and Levi in silence.

Levi walked around with you in his arms, he showed you the massive bathroom with a pool as a bath. Then he took you to the bedroom to show you the massive bed on the floor that could fit eight people in. He let you down gently as you wandered about. “Is this what living as an Empress or a person of power in this world is like?”

He nodded. “It is.”

You whistled and walked back into the bathroom, you watched the water flowing out of the fountain in the middle. You pulled at your clothes as Levi was shouting from the other room, something about plans. Levi walked in and froze as he saw you slowly pull your panties down, you looked back at him and smiled. “What?”

He leaned against the door, a smile on his face as he watched you drop the lace underwear to the floor “Nothing, just enjoying the view.”

You walked to the pool and stepped down into it, the water was perfect and soothing on your body. You dove under and came back up to smile at Levi. “Why don’t you join me?”

Levi sighed. “We should be resting.”

You swam to the edge, you stood up showing your chest to him and leaned on the edge of the pool. “Just a little dip wouldn’t hurt, plus we don’t know how bad she’ll get so let us enjoy the little things please Levi.”

He pulled his clothes off allowing you to enjoy the view, his body was chiselled by the Gods. He walked into the pool and sat on a step looking at you. “Now what?”

You sat behind him and began washing his hair, he hummed and gasped at the feeling. “Now, we enjoy this moment before she ruins everything.”

Levi sat down further in the pool, so his head was just above the water, it was like watching a child the way he was acting. You scratched behind his ears and heard him growl and whine, it was too cute.

You giggled. “So, your ears are your weak spot huh?” You hugged him from behind and let him drag you through the water.

Levi turned around and held you against his chest. “My ears aren’t my weak spot, you are.”

You linked your arms around his neck, your cheek pressed against the side of his face as you played with the hair on the back of his head. “And you’re mine.”

Levi’s hands ran from your sides, then around your back as he held you. The two of you pulled your faces away, his eyes studied your lips signalling what he needed. You smiled at him and kissed him, you nipped his lip taking him by surprise. He opened his mouth to you and allowed you to deepen the kiss, it wasn’t heated or lustful in anyway, it was loving.

He pulled from the kiss and traced the features on your face, water droplets moving with the curves. “I love you.” Levi said your name making your heart swell with love. “I really do love you.”

You felt tears in your eyes, you could really feel he meant every word. “Tonight, in that massive ridiculous bed.”

Levi laughed. “Yeah?”

You smiled at him. “Tonight, can you just hold me?”

“Happily.” He pulled you to the edge and wrapped you in a towel, he dried you off then himself and clicked his fingers, so you wore you usual bed time clothes, which was a Levi shirt. He was wear just bottoms, he pulled you by the hand and led you to the bedroom. He let you get in as he dealt with the blinds. He came back and sighed. “Cute.”

You pulled back the covers and patted the bed. “Come on, I need a cuddle.”

Levi got in and pulled you against him. “Best body pillow ever.” Your fingers traced his features on his face, you frowned at them then smiled. “What is it?”

You kissed him lightly. “I just want to remember ever detail of your face.”

“You can look at it every day, you don’t need to remember every detail.”

You looked down and tapped your head against his chest, you sniffed back a cry. “Just in case.”

“In case what?” He cupped your face and made you look at him. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, and I’m sure as shit not gonna die.” He kissed you. “Trust in all of us when I say, we will win this and keep you safe. We will have that family of ours we’ve always wanted.”

You smiled. “I believe you, but I want to know one thing.”

“What’s that?”

You frowned. “What happened to my dad, Erwin knows my mother died but, know one knows what happened to my dad. I want to know.”

“Even if he died?”

You nodded, you played with Levi’s hair and smiled. “Not knowing at all is worse than knowing, then once this is all over I want to have a grave for them.”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea.” He kissed your forehead. “Now, you should sleep we have a few long days ahead of us in this place.” He closed his eyes and sighed, as if he was on the happiest place on earth. “We’ll get through this all, together.”

You smiled. “I know we will. I love you Levi.”

You felt him smile against your forehead. “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

You sat up quickly in bed and screamed, sweat was running off you, your body ached slightly. Levi sat up instantly at your scream, his heart pounding when he saw you shaking. He shouted your name in a panic, he reached out for you then stopped when he saw the tears falling. He touched your cheek softly. “Breathe.”

You looked at him and gave him a small smile. “I-I’m fine, just a bad dream.” You covered your mouth quickly as an urge to puke came, your body felt cold and weak. “E-excuse me.” You got up from the massive bed and ran all the way to the massive bathroom, you looked around and dove for the toilet. You puked everything up and sighed, you hated being sick so much.

Your body jumped as you felt Levi’s loving hand on your head. “You okay?”

You waved him off. “I’m sick, I’d stay away just in case you could catch it.” You wretched and threw up again.

Levi rubbed your back; his heart was breaking. “I’ll get you some water.” He grabbed the glass from the sink and filled it, he sat next to you and helped you drink it. “That better?”

You nodded. “Thank you, can you help me up?”

Levi lifted you up into his arms and sat you on a seat. “Wait here and I’ll make the bath cool for you.” He changed the system, he felt the water and nodded. “This is better, you should be able to cool down.”

You frowned. “But I feel cold.”

Levi knelt down and put his hand on your head. “You’re on fire, come on let’s get you cooled down.” He pulled your top off and underwear off then placed you on a step in the water. He sat behind you and began washing your back but stopped. “Odd.”

You felt Levi’s fingers trace the muscle near your shoulder blade, you flinched in pain. “Ow!”

Levi called your name. “Did you ever bump into anything, or scratch your skin here?”

“No.” You frowned. “You would have noticed, I’ve been with you all the time. Plus I don’t get hurt, I heal instantly.”

“Hmm, I’ll clean the spot, please be patient with me.” He let out a sigh, he had spent years hurting you and now he was going to hurt you again. You yelped in pain as he cleaned the spot some more. “Sorry, just a little longer.” He dried it gently with a soft towel. “There, all done.”

“Thank you.” You looked down at your hands and saw them shaking slightly. “Sorry about this, I’ve never had anything like this before.”

Levi kissed the side of your head. “It’s okay, this is your first time in this world, so you might have picked something up. I’ll chat to the healers and see what it could be, okay? Maybe Armin might know.”

You smiled at him. “I’ll be alright, rest and food will make me all better.”

Levi helped you out of the water slowly, he kissed you on the lips and hummed as gently rubbed his lips against yours. “Will I make you better too?”

You hugged him as tightly as your weak body could. “Always.” You let go of him and wobbled slightly to your clothes, Levi clicked his fingers causing you to be fully dressed. “Ah! Thank you, that saves some of my energy huh?”

You smiled at your beautiful, stunning and flattering kimono. It looked like it was made for a Goddess. Levi clicked his fingers and was dressed in something just as nice, you two looked like the true Empress and Emperor of this kingdom. He took your arm and led you to the door. “I’m sorry about this, but the Empress wants all the main heads to go for a walk with her. If you feel worse during the walk, just let me know okay?”

You nodded and hugged his arm, your head leaning on him. The two of you turned heads as you walked down the hall, it was like two Gods had blessed the earth with their presence. You got outside and sighed, it was rather hot under the sun. “Hot.”

Levi held his hand out causing a parasol to appear, it was pure white with blue flowers. He held above you both and smiled. “Better?”

You nodded. “You really take good care of me, don’t you?”

He lowered the parasol to hide the two of you, he kissed you sweetly on the lips and hummed. “I do, because I love you.”

“Levi.” You giggled. “I love you too.” You both joined the group and saw all the men fawning over the Empress, but your eyes were drawn to your friends. Erwin looked dazzling always in his suit, he’d brought Mike along who was sniffing the air and looked at you.

Mike walked right up to you. “You look good.” He leaned forward and sniffed. “Something smells off, are you sick?”

Levi pulled you close to his chest. “She is, we’re going to find out later what it is.”

Mike sniffed again. “It’s very faint, but there is something there. We should get it looked at as soon as possible, right Erwin?”

Erwin smiled at you. “We should stop worrying her, you look stunning by the way.”

“Thank you.” You beamed at him.

“We should get going, or the Empress will be mad we’ve all fallen behind a bit.”

You watched Erwin lead the way, you took the parasol from Levi taking him by surprise. “You should join Erwin, I think he’s planning something.” You smiled up at Levi. “I’ll be fine here.”

Levi looked sad at you, but he nodded. “Alright but shout me if you need me.”

You waved at him as he caught up with the guys, your eyes locked to his back. You smiled, you couldn’t help but love the man. “Ah.” You jumped when Rin leaned down and looked into your face. “Now that’s a cute look.”

You laughed and bumped into him. “Cut it Mr.” You walked with him. “Didn’t think you’d come out with your mother.”

He hummed. “I don’t get on with her, that is true, but she seemed in high spirits today and didn’t hurt me for once.” He smiled. “Normal kids wouldn’t say that, but it’s true.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He took the parasol from you. “Allow me, you look a little unwell.”

You nodded. “Woke up like this, but your mother looks better than usual. I like the smaller mask she’s wearing today.”

He let out a sigh. “Yeah, just…” Rin pulled you into his arms, he squeezed you. “Sorry.”

You patted his back, he was so warm. “No need to say sorry, it’s only a hug.”

He pulled you away and kissed your forehead. “Yeah…I guess.” He traced the lines on your neck.

“Do they remind you of your dads?” Rin flinched. “Did you get to meet him?”

Rin gave you a sad smile. “Not for long, but I did, and he was…he was so loving.”

You took his hands from you and held them. “I’ve been thinking, maybe the reason you want me to love you is because I remind you of your father. You want love from me that you never got from him.”

Rin laughed. “Maybe, or.” He pulled at your chin, a devilish look in his eyes. “I want your love because I want you, all of you.”

You pulled away. “I’m Levi’s, I love him so I’m sorry Rin.”

He smiled. “I know my firefly.” He placed his hand on your head. “You seem a little warm.”

You pulled away and walked faster to catch up with Levi and the others, plus you wanted to get away from an awkward situation. “It’s a warm day, really I’m fine. Let’s catch up with everyone, if we don’t your mother will get angry.”

He sighed. “That’s true.” He ran and caught up with you, the parasol above your head.

You reached the others then saw Levi’s shoulders were slumped, you ran over to him and jumped onto his back. “Missed me?”

Levi turned as you dropped to the floor, he cupped the side of your face and sighed. You began flapping you arms as Levi pinched your cheek hard. “You had me worried brat.”

“Ooooooow! Levi, that hurts!” He let go making you rub your cheek. “I was only a little behind.”

He leaned over you making you gasp. “I saw what he did to you.” He looked you all over, his hands running over your body. “Where did he touch you? I want to remove the sensation now.”

You blushed hard, you shouted at him in a hushed tone. “HEY! We’re in front of people right now.”

He nipped your neck. “And? Let them watch.” You felt excitement bubble up, but then tiredness hit you. You yawned. “Oi? Am I that boring brat?”

You shook your head. “No, just haven’t felt right all day.”

Levi picked you up like a bride. “Then hold on for a moment.” He clicked his fingers causing the parasol in Rin’s hands to appear in yours. “Keep that up okay?”

You nodded, you hugged him a bit and closed your eyes. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

He looked down at you and gave you a smile only you saw. “People do crazy things when they’re in love.” He kissed your cheek and nuzzled against you, he was so happy and yet so scared. “Hey?”

You woke up. “Hmm?”

“We’re at the picnic area, so there’s some food for you and water to make you feel better.” He walked with you to near the lake. “Here looks good.” He clicked his fingers making a blanket lay on the floor with cushions, a large parasol above the two of you. He knelt and sat you down. “What do you want to eat?”

You looked over at the Empress, people were fawning over her as she sat like true royalty on a stool which laid on a wooden deck. She looked up at you over her cup of tea, a wicked smile on her red lips. You shivered and looked away from her at the lake. “I don’t mind.”

Levi placed his hand on your head. “Are you feeling alright? We should go back.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, let’s just enjoy what we can.” You kissed his cheek and at what he summoned, you lay down with your head on his lap. “Let me rest for a while.”

Levi played with your hair, his fingers tracing some of your skin. You turned so your face was against his stomach and hugged Levi, you wanted more than this. You wanted him to hold you until you felt better, but this had to do for now.

Levi hummed a laugh. “Someone’s needy, it’s cute.”

You felt a shiver wash over you, the same kind of fear you felt when you woke up surrounded you. “I love you Levi.” You whimpered into his tummy.

Levi scooped you up into his arms and stood up, he walked for a bit and bowed to the Empress. “I apologise Empress, but I must go back to the palace.”

She hummed and studied you, her usual smile became sad. “Is your lover sick?”

Levi hugged you against him as you shivered more. “She is.”

“By all means Levi, go back to the palace and ask my best medicine staff to help you. I hope she gets better, now go, hurry.” She waved Levi off, she was being surprisingly nice for once, but maybe it was because if you weren’t healthy then she couldn’t have you.

Levi bowed and ran with you, the further he got from the group of people the better you felt. “Levi?”

He looked down at you and saw your skin wasn’t so pale, your eyes were bright again. He slowed down under a path of cherry blossom. “You look…”

You slipped from his arms and stood, there wasn’t any pain. “I feel better now, I don’t know why.”

He kissed you deeply, his hands squeezing your body. “Thank the Gods. But, we still need to get someone to look at you.”

You nodded. “Alright, but can we enjoy this place.” You looked at the place you were in, a small lake, cherry blossom trees…it’s like our little heaven.”

Levi kissed your nose. “Alright, but for a bit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The medicine doctor shook their head. “I don’t see or sense anything wrong with her, she just needs plenty of rest.”

Levi sat back and sighed. “Then why was she so sick this morning?”

The doctor placed her hand on you stomach, she lowered her hand a bit making you blush. There’s no way she was checking if you were, it’s impossible that you were. She hummed. “She’s not pregnant, maybe it’s because she’s new to this world. The atmosphere and food are different, her body is not used to it, but she will, if she goes to the human world the same thing might happen.” She got up and grabbed her bag with a sigh. “She’s healthy, very healthy in fact. If I were you Levi, make your clan proud and have a baby with her already.”

You and Levi sat in silence, you were on the floor bed and he was in an extravagant soft seat. You looked up at him and saw a blush on his face, he gave you a side look. His eyes widened at your massive blush, he made a little nose and covered his mouth and looked away.

You looked at your lap and played with your hands, you looked up to speak but Levi had captured your lips. You hummed at the kiss, your body moved back as he pushed into it. You held onto him tightly, your body became sensitive all over. He pulled away from your lips, he panted hard as his face was flushed red.

You cupped Levi’s face. “Levi?” He grabbed your wrists and slammed them against the bed next to your head, he almost snarled at you. You yelp as he attacked your neck, you felt his sharp teeth, then his tongue soothed the pain. You moaned and wiggled in his arms, he grinded against you causing your yukata to ride up. You were at Levi’s mercy. “Levi.”

Levi gripped your wrists tightly, he growled against your skin and fought the urges within him. He closed his eyes and tapped his head on the bed next to your head, he panted and focused on your breathing. He loosened his grip on your wrists. “I’m sorry.” He lay on your body. “I’m sorry, I lost control of myself.”

You ran your hands through his hair. “It’s okay, you have a lot of mixed emotions at the moment.” You kissed the side of his head, he hummed in response. “Do you need cheering up?” He hummed back. “Alright, then I’ll cheer you up.”

He gasped when you rolled him onto his back, you smiled and sat on his waist. “What are you doing?”

You ran your hands up his chest and hummed. “Making you feel better.” You pulled at the ties then opened the front of his yukata, your fingers lightly dancing over his muscled skin. “You see the thing is, you need a good sensation and a good view.”

He sighed. “That so?” He leaned on his arms. “So, this is my view then and my sensation?”

You giggled. “I haven’t even started yet.” You pulled at your ties and slipped your yukata off, you smiled and push your chest with your arms as you placed your hands on Levi’s chest. “This is your visual.”

Levi laughed lightly. “It’s good.” He traced his fingers on the lace part of your bra. “Red…I’ve never seen this one before.”

You took his hand and kissed the palm. “I just wanted to surprise you is all.” You leaned over him, your lips capturing his. “That’s the sensation.”

He kissed your cheek. “Perfect.”

You lay against his chest and listened to his heart, you tapped the spot. “No, it isn’t, he tells me otherwise.” You looked up at Levi. “If you want more, just say so.”

He blushed. “I’m not use to you talking like this.” You bit on his skin. “Ow!” He sighed, which turned into a hum of pleasure when your tongue licked over your bite mark.

You smiled and lightly traced the sensitive skin. “Think of that as revenge, for all the times you’ve bitten me.”

He hummed. “That’s because you like it.”

You hit his chest. “Hey! Don’t make me out to be some weird kinky perv.”

“Well, aren’t you?” He grabbed your arms as you tried to hit him, he laughed at your actions. “You’re too cute for words.”

You pouted at him. “You’re being so harsh to me.” Levi went to flip you onto your back, but you kept him in place. “No, I told you I was going to cheer you up.”

“Having you under me wiggling, moaning and screaming my name would cheer me up a lot.” His hands drifted over your bum and squeezed.

You pulled a sash from your yukata then tied Levi’s hands together using the top of the bed, now he couldn’t struggle against you. “Stop moving, let me cheer you up my own way.”

He pulled at the restraints, he looked at them then back at you. He couldn’t deny it, he felt good right now and was looking forward to what you were going to do. He relaxed. “Alright, do what you want with me.”

You kissed him lightly. “If you want me to stop, say fox.”

He sighed. “How imaginative of you.” You nipped his skin making him jump. “H-hey!”

“Hi.” You giggled then ran your tongue up his neck and nipped his earlobe. “Sweet.” You kissed down to his collarbone, your lips grazed the defined bone. You dragged your fingers down his chest, your lips kissing as you went. You reached parts of his muscle, you pressed into the dips in his skin causing him to moan louder than he was before.

You ran your hands over his stomach, then under his lower back. You pushed off the rest of his yukata, you smiled to yourself as you saw his arousal at your movements in his underwear. You looked up at him and watched him look away with a blush on his face, so you kissed his stomach in response.

You nipped at his hip bone, you loved how they were defined, or how he had a V shape as well. You pulled his underwear down, then off. He blushed hard. “W-wait.”

He moaned your name as you licked his length. “Fox, that’s what you need to say.” You looked up at him as you took him in your hand, your lips ran up it feeling the heat causing you to hum. You paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

He moved his head to the side, his arm covering some of his face. “D-don’t make me say it.” You loosened your grip and moved your mouth away, Levi moaned. “P-please…don’t…don’t stop.”

You kissed his manhood, then licked the tip. You swirled your tongue and hummed, the vibrations making him squirm. You moved your hand up and down as you nipped and sucked the top, you wanted him to understand how much you loved him by taking your time.

You squeezed his hip to steady him, he was moving a bit too much. You sunk your mouth down on him slowly, your tongue moving around him. You began to move your head up and down, you hummed as you heard him moan your name.

You leaned down more onto the bed, you sighed then tried to get all of Levi into your mouth but, he was too big. You used your hand on what you couldn’t reach, you swirled your tongue around him as much as you could and sucked. You moved faster when you heard Levi began swearing, the bed groaned as he moved under your touch.

Levi bit his lip hard. “F…F…” He needed to say the word, but he just couldn’t. You looked up at him as the bed groaned even more as he pulled at the restraints, his eyes tightly closed. You pulled away and licked the tip, your tongue swirling around. “F…F…F” Levi made you jump away from him as he ripped his arms free and broke the bed, your eyes widened as he launched at you then pinned you to the bed. He panted over you. “Fox.”

You blushed hard at him. “That’s what you were trying to say, maybe I should have picked another world that didn’t sound like you were going to say fuck.”

He tickled your sides making you scream with laughter, he laughed at your response. He leaned down and kissed you lightly at first, then he deepened it savouring the taste inside your mouth, of your tongue. He smiled down at you. “You’re wearing too much.”

“Eh?” You blush hard at his words, you’d done this before with Levi, and other men. However, when Levi says such things, with his deep voice and looks at you with his sharp gaze, you just can’t stop yourself. “L-Levi…”

He ran his hands up your sides, he reached underneath and unclasped your bra. You sharply inhaled at his actions, you liked this possessive and needy side of him. He lifted you up by your back, his mouth opening and latching onto your chest. Your head hug back as you moaned at his skilful tongue. You gripped his shoulders and squeezed, your body singing in pleasure.

Levi ran his lips across your chest to the other side, he began nipping and sucking. He listened to every moan, hum and sigh you were making. Your toes curled as you moved forward, you gripped onto Levi as you felt his free hand on your heat. He looked up at you and you could see the smugness in his eyes.

Your hips began rolling lazily against his fingers, your body tingled all over. Heat began to build up within you, you sighed as you felt his thumb brush your bud. Levi bit down hard, like you had done to him. You squealed in pain, then moaned as the pleasure came rushing in, maybe Levi was right about you.

You moaned louder as his fingers pushed the right spot, his fingers scissored inside you, now you were wanting to shout Fox. The pleasure was intense, your body was screaming for more. You gripped his shoulders tighter than before, your nails dug into his skin.

Levi pulled his mouth away from you, he clicked his tongue at the pain. He knew you needed more, he was desperate for more.

He lowered you onto his lap, he gave you a gentle kiss. “You okay beautiful?”

You nodded and panted in response, you placed your hand on your heart. “Steady.”

He put his hand over yours and smiled, it made your heart worse at seeing that. “It got worse.”

You tapped your head on his shoulder. “Because, whenever you smile it drives me insane. It’s so rare to see when you do, but it’s so nice.”

He cupped the side of your face and pulled you into a kiss. “That makes them more special, I only smile for you because you make me truly happy.” He ran his hands up your thighs. “You ready?”

You knelt up, Levi’s hands on your hips. He kissed your stomach then chest, you tilted his head up and kissed him as you lowered onto him. You both sighed into each other’s mouths, the feeling of being one making your body heat up in bliss.

Levi moved onto his knees, he kissed your neck and lifted you up slightly, he gripped your hip and side. He began slowly pulling out then pushing back slowly, just to test you. You reacted perfectly to him, you whined at the sensation.

Levi nipped your neck. “Hold on.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Okay.” You screamed in pleasure as Levi slammed into you, his movements quick and hard. You gripped onto Levi for dear life, your body unable to react at the pleasure bursting through your body as he hit the right spot over and over.

You panted against Levi’s neck, you eyed his skin then bit down on it to make him grunt and groan. You closed your eyes and moved your hand down your chest, your hand shaking as bliss was pounding through your body.

Levi moaned your name as you clenched around him, your finger circling your bud. “F-fuck…” You hummed at the sensation, it was overwhelming you that your body flinched now and then. “Levi!” He called your name back at you in reply, you pulled your head away from him and kissed him in a desperate kiss.

You felt the burn build up, the bubble of desire ready to burst. You pressed your bud hard, you cried out as your orgasm washed over you. You pressed your forehead against Levi’s, your eyes closed as you cried out. Your body shook all over, your mind went white as a throbbing sensation ruled every inch of you.

As your senses began fading in, you heard Levi moaning your name over and over. Your heat spasming around him. You felt the cold touch of the bed against your back, Levi had pushed you onto your back and kept his actions up while you were in a blissful state.

You hummed and moaned more as Levi stretched out your pleasure, your body singing in response. You reached up and pulled one of his fox ears, he moaned louder at the feeling. You panted against his cheek. “I…love…you.”

Levi was sent over the edge, your words sent him to his release. You felt him buck his hips a few times, then he came to a stop. He kissed your sleepy face all over. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Better than okay.”

He laughed at you and pulled himself out, you shivered at the loss of contact. Your body floated up in a dreamy state, Levi was carrying you to the bathroom. He sat down in the water, you on his lap. He held you close and kissed your head now and then. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, you’re so perfect.”

You giggled. “I’m not perfect, I have many faults.”

He held you tighter. “You’re perfect to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You felt hot, then cold. You panted for breath, your body shivered as you could see something holding you in the dark. You couldn’t move or speak, even scream. You eyed whoever it was, unable to make out if it was male or female. They hand their hands on your back and side, as they held you up to their mouth. They pulled you away, blood dripping from their mouth. They eyed you and realised you had woken up, they placed their hand on your head and whispered.

You tried to fight the spell, you tried to scream out for help but nothing worked. You felt yourself slipping slowing into sleep. You closed your eyes then opened them, you gasped and heard a whine come from yourself. “Please.”

They dropped you onto the floor and moved back, their eyes searched your form. They reached out with a shaky hand and placed it over the mark, their power healed what it could. Before you slipped back into sleep you felt them pick you up, you stared into their dark face as they took you back. You felt the softness of the bed and the coolness of the covers. You closed your eyes and felt a light kiss on your head, then nothing.

You felt like you were sinking into quick sand, your body sinking into something comforting and yet suffocating as well. Then you heard a familiar voice call out to you, it was bringing you back to reality. You opened your eyes to see Levi above you, he looked worried. The glow in his skin was fading, his paleness getting worse, his eyebrows kitted.

You reached out with a weak hand and placed it on his cheek, you smiled at the softness of his skin. “Bliss.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms, he clicked his fingers allowing a yukata to lightly wrap around your body. He ran to the door and burst through it as he shouted down the hall, he wanted anyone, someone to help him. He didn’t understand why you weren’t healing yourself, nothing usually hurt you except his bites, so why where you getting hurt?

He went to a room that he knew the person inside would help, he kicked the door down and looked at Rin. Rin stood up in anger and shock, then he saw you in Levi’s arms. He ran over, his hands hovering over you, he was unsure what to do. “What happened?”

Levi pulled you away from him slightly, so he could look at you, blood was already soaking through your yukata. “I woke up to her moaning, then a felt the bed was wet. I sat up and saw the blood on the sheet, I pulled it back to find a bite of some sorts on her stomach.” He shook his head. “The one on her back is bleeding too.”

Rin moved some of his stuff. “Bring her in, quick. I don’t want my mother knowing, one smell of firefly’s blood and she’ll devour her.”

You grabbed Rin’s hand and smiled at him. “Rin.”

He smiled down at you. “Yeah, it’s me Rin. Don’t you worry firefly, we’re going to save you.” Rin ran around his room as Levi sat with you in his arms, he searched his books and found the right section. “Found it, we need to go to her home land. It should be a long ride, but there are things there that can heal her better than any of us here can.”

Levi nodded but looked into your eyes. “We need to do something to keep her going, until we get there.” His eyes scanned your face.

You smiled. “Armin.”

He hugged you lightly against him. “Let’s go to Armin.”

Rin held his hands up and moved to the door. “You stay here Levi I’ll go get Armin, I’ll bring him back here and then we’ll head off.”

You gripped Levi’s top. “Erwin, I can’t go anywhere without him.”

Levi nodded. “Ask Erwin to come as well, tell the others to meet us there but, Erwin must come with us.” Levi rested his cheek against your forehead. “He’s her only family.”

Rin nodded. “I’ll be quick.”

Levi looked at your pale face, you placed your head against his chest to comfort him. You listened closely to his heart, humming at the beat. “You’re worrying.”

He sighed. “Of course I am, I wake up in the middle of the night to find you bleeding.”

“Minor bleeding.”

“The bed was soaked.” He closed his eyes and said your name. “I know you are saying this to cheer me up, but this occasion does not call for this.”

You kissed him making him look at you. “Sorry.”

He held you against him, he made sure you stayed awake the whole time. Armin and Erwin walked in together, Armin had a book held to his chest with a look of worry. He knelt down and began looking at your wounds, you faded out and just watched people’s mouths move as they talked. Armin got to work with his magic, you had to admit he looked good when his robes surrounded him with a silken white hood. He looked elegant.

Armin sat back and sighed. “This should keep her going until you get her to the healing place.” He pulled his hands away to show a glittering light coming from your wound, but when you focused you could still see the wound through the light. “Please save her Levi.”

“You have my word, thank you Armin.” He nodded and then left you, Rin, Levi and Erwin alone. Levi looked up to Erwin. “She wants you with us.”

Erwin crouched so he could look at you, you gave him a weak smile. He kissed your head and held you hand. “I know you are strong, so hold on for me okay?”

You nodded. “You won’t get rid of me yet.”

He laughed and looked up at Levi. “We should head out now.”

Rin led everyone to his garden door, he stared at the wall and looked back at everyone. “Follow me, keep quiet as well. We have to sneak past the guards.” He smiled at you, he placed his finger on his lips. “Shh firefly.” He winked at you making you smile, you knew these guys would protect you no matter what. You hoped that you could get to the Priest and Priestess village in time, you knew you were going to fight all the way to keep alive. You were going to fight for you, for your family and for Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi called your name making you open your eyes, he smiled down at you. “We’re almost there, you okay?”

You nodded. “Just tired and cold, but I’m looking forward to seeing my old home.”

He slowed down, his eyes locked onto Erwin and Rin ahead of him. “I can feel the soft hum coming from your old home, like a power.”

You looked ahead and saw the forest getting closer, almost suffocating. Your eyes widened when you got out of the forest, it was the most beautiful village you’d ever seen. Animals, birds and creatures were relaxed and tame as they walked around. The houses were open and cute, nature growing over everything. Water flowed all over the place, it was peaceful.

Levi adjusted you in his arms and walked up to Erwin, who was stood staring at something. “Erwin, where do we go?” But he didn’t respond. “Erwin?” Levi stood next Erwin then looked at what he was staring at, there ahead of them was someone walking towards them carrying a bucket of glittering water. “Who’s that?”

Erwin shook his head. “No one is supposed to be living here.”

You reach up and pull the hood from your head, you looked over at the person. “Maybe it’s someone that used to work with my people.”

The man kept walking then looked up at you, he dropped the bucket then caught it in time before the water went everywhere. “Faith? No…” His eyes widened. “It’s not possible.” He put the bucket down and ran over to you, he slowed down when Levi backed up a bit and held you to his chest. “You’re alive.” You looked at him, he was so handsome. Tears welled up in his eyes. “My baby girl.”

Levi stepped away. “Who are you?”

Erwin began laughing and hugged the man. “You’re alive!” He pulled the man away and smiled. “Vincent, we thought we’d lost you. That she was the only of her kind left.”

The man named Vincent smiled. “You didn’t think I’d die that easily, did you?” He ruffled Erwin’s hair. “You’ve grown up.” He went quiet and looked at you again. “Is that…is that who I think it is?”

Erwin nodded, he looked to Levi. “Let her down, I can imagine he’ll want to hold his daughter.”

Levi loosened his grip on you. “Daughter?” He frowned. “Is he really her father, or is this some kind of trick?”

Erwin shook his head. “It really is his him.”

You moved out of Levi’s arms, you stepped forward with your legs shaking at the loss of blood and energy. Your eyes welled up with tears, he looked so similar to the man Erwin had shown you in the picture of your parents.

You touched his cheek, then you pulled his scarf down to see the Priest markings. You grabbed his arm and pulled back the sleeve to see more markings, they were real, and they were beginning to glow. You looked up at him. “Dad?”

He hugged your tightly. “My baby girl.” He felt your grip loosen, he pulled you away and looked at your pale face. “Baby girl?”

Levi caught you as you fell back. “We don’t have time for this, she’s dying unless we don’t help her.”

Vincent nodded. “Follow me and tell me along the way what’s wrong.”

Levi ran with you in his arms again. “Something has been feeding on her blood, and her power every night.”

Your father looked over at you. “That’s not good at all, she could die any moment. We have to get her so the sacred alter.” Your father held his hands out causing plants and water to move revealing a bed of flowers, water flowing around it. “Place her on the bed.”

Levi lay you down, light behind his head lit him up almost like a halo. You smiled at him and held onto his hand. “Don’t go.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” You felt water wash over you, your view of Levi was clouded with the blue liquid. Levi stumbled back and looked at Vincent. “What the hell?”

Vincent held his hand up, water wrapped around Levi and Rin. “I don’t care what you did or said to my daughter to win her over, but I will not let her get involved with a Kitsune and a Dragon clan member.”

Levi kicked and pulled away from the water. “I love her!”

Your father laughed. “Your kind helped the Empress take my family, my friends to slaughter.”

“That was my uncle! I have nothing to do with him.”

“He’s still breathing!” Your father stepped forward and snarled.

“Kevin is dead!”

“What?”

Levi looked down, an empty look in his eyes then it was filled with rage. “I killed him, because he was a plague on my family. Now let me go, I have to be with her!”

Your father pulled Levi close. “I will destroy your clan, then that pathetic child there. When I’m done I will kill you, slowly so you know the pain I felt when you took my wife from me.”

Levi turned into his powerful form, his yukata wrapping around him, ears and tail standing proud. He ripped his blade free and held his hand up, blue fire engulfing it. “What about her? What about your daughter?” Your father’s anger faded. “Every choice, every path I’ve taken has been for her. I have endured years of pain, made her cry so I could keep her safe from the Empress.” Levi’s fire faded, his sword disappeared as he looked at you, sadness in his eyes. “I broke her heart, so she could live. But, we both gave in to our feelings, this is what happened.” Levi walked over to you and knelt down. “It’s all my fault.”

Your father sighed. “I’ve been so blinded by revenge and sorrow, that I lost…I never even looked for her.” He looked up at Rin, his anger returning. “What about you?”

Rin smiled. “My mother hates me, she beats me all the time because my father was one of you. She’s obsessed with beauty, she hates how I look. Your daughter…” He laughed with sadness in his heart. “Your daughter showed me love and kindness when everyone else made me feel hollow, she saw through everything. She is my firefly.”

Your father dropped him, he let out a sigh and looked at Erwin. “You never stopped me.”

Erwin smiled. “Because I knew they’d break through to you. Your wife, Faith, is gone. But, your daughter is still alive, she’s in love but also in pain.” He sighed and looked at Levi, his hands placed on the water surrounding you. “We are the one’s who love her, there are many more on their way who love her too. Please, help us.”

Vincent welled up and cried, his hands covered his face. “I will do anything for my baby girl, I love her so much.” He breathed a few moments then walked over to Levi, he placed his hand on the water and sighed. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

Levi nodded. “I do, if I lost her then there would be no point in living.” He gripped his hand into a fist. “Please, save her.”

Vincent smiled. “What she’s in is healing her.” He knocked it. “She’ll be fine once the water has done its job…you know the love I see in your eyes for her, it’s like the love I had for my wife.” He laughed and shrugged. “Don’t lose her like I lost my love.”

Levi pushed his hand through the water, his hand grabbing yours. “I won’t.” Levi pulled himself through the water to you, he breathed and saw his own breath. It was slightly cold inside. He lay on the bed of flowers next to you, he wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “I told you I wouldn’t go.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re late.” You cuddled him. “Glad you made it.”

Levi pulled your dress open a bit, he looked at your wound as it healed completely. Your markings began to glow, your body no longer felt weak. You smiled as you felt better, but the question was who had been feeding on you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You rubbed your eyes and sat up, you looked around the room and saw Levi next to you asleep. You smiled at him and poked his cheek, he mumbled in response. You leaned down and kissed him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at you.

You giggled. “The Prince kissed the Princess awake.”

Levi flicked your forehead. “Tch, idiot.” He wrapped an arm around you then pulled you down onto his chest. “I’m glad you’re better.”

You nipped his neck. “I am.”

He got up and pulled you with him. “We should get up.” You hummed against his neck, your tongue traced a line up to his jaw. He growled at you, he turned you around and hugged your back to his chest. “Now, I would want nothing more for a replay of last night, but we have to meet with your worried sick father.” You fidgeted in his arms, you wanted to have fun with him more now you were at your full potential. Levi sighed. “Fine.” He clicked his fingers dressing you in something cute, he lifted you up and carried you over his shoulder. “You are such a child sometimes.”

You went floppy in his arms, so it was difficult for him to carry you, because you flopped and hit his back when he moved. He walked down the hall, then went into a large dinning room. “I have your daughter.”

Levi dropped you onto your feet, you smiled up at Levi, but he turned you around to face your dad sat on the floor. He shot up from his spot, his eyes widened as you stood there with a blush on your face. You could see the tears in his eyes, you stepped back against Levi’s chest as your dad began crying. Erwin was right, when he told you about being a lady killer but also a crazy softy.

Your dad yanked you into his arms, he gave you a tight hug. “I missed you so much.” He cupped your face and looked at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You reached out ran his long hair through your fingers, it was soft to the touch. “You should cut this.”

He tilted his head, then he laughed. “Your mother would have said the same thing.”

You looked at the end of it in your hand, it was so perfect. “Why?”

He reached out for you. “Why what?”

You let go of his hair. “Why didn’t you come looking for me? The Empress thinks you’re dead, so you should have been able to come for me.” You hit him in the chest, the anger and pain getting the best of you. You began hitting him over, and over. You screamed in pain.

You father looked down at you, a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry.” Tears ran down his face. “I’m so sorry. I let you down, I was supposed to protect you, but I left you. You are my baby girl, the only thing I have left of the love between me and your mother. I threw it all away, I’m so sorry.”

You punched him hard in the gut, he fell back on the floor coughing. You sniffed your tears and held your hand out, you pulled your dad up then hugged him. “It’s okay, It’s okay.” You pulled away and patted his head, he looked like a little kid. You sighed. “Mum must have hard a hard time with you.”

He sniffed and nodded. “She used to tell me off all the time.”

Levi pulled your cheek. “I have to tell this one off a lot.”

You flapped your arms. “Hey!” Levi let your cheek go, you rubbed it. “That hurt, besides I tell you off a lot too.”

Levi squished your cheeks making your lips pout. “You are such a child.”

“That makes you a perv for loving me.”

Levi let your cheeks go a bit and kissed you. “Don’t care.” He pulled you into a hug, then he looked at your father. Levi pushed you to the side, he blushed hard. Levi stepped forward and cleared his throat, he looked at your dad who was much taller than Levi. “Vincent, I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in the world.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he looked back up to your dad. “I want to be with your daughter, I want to stay with her for the rest of my life. I want my family to join yours, will you…will you give me your blessing?”

Your father looked Levi up and down as he bowed in anticipation, he then looked at you. Your father stared at your pink cheeks, then they got even more red. “Do you love him?” You looked at your father in shock. “Do you love him?”

You nodded. “More than anything in the world, Levi is my everything.” You placed your hands on your cheeks. “It took me so long to be with him, we fought each other along the way but, it has made it worth it. I really love Levi, I want exactly what he wants…our families being one.” You looked up and saw a hurt Rin, he turned and slammed the door behind him. You’d just made it official, you were Levi’s and Levi’s alone, there was no hope for Rin being with you now.

Vincent let out a sigh, then he whined like a little kid. “This isn’t fair! I just get my baby girl back and now I’m being asked to give her away…” He ran his hand through his hair. “But, your adults now and this was bound to happen. I give you both my blessing.”

Levi raised his head, he shook your father’s hand, but your father yanked him into his arms and held him tightly. You tried not to laugh as Levi wanted to struggle against your dad, the only person he every let touch him was you.

You held your dad’s arm. “Alright dad let him go please. He’s not a touching kind of person.”

Your dad let Levi go. “Sorry, I’m just a very loving guy.”

Levi pulled you into a hug, your back against his chest. He rested his head on top of yours. You smiled. “Sorry, it’s nothing against you it’s just, he only is really comfortable with me.”

Vincent smiled warmly, he knew very well how Levi felt and what he was feeling. “I don’t mind at all, a lot of people aren’t huggers, but I can change that.” He grinned at Levi, so Levi hid behind you a bit.

You smiled and patted Levi’s arms. “It’s okay, Erwin said my dad’s a kidder, you’ll be fine.” You looked back at your dad. “What…what would have made those marks on me?”

You father sighed, he motioned to you all. “Come with me, we’ll sit and talk about a lot.”

You walked with your father outside to the gardens, water running past and reflecting the light. You looked over to the lake to see Rin, you pulled Levi’s sleeve and nodded to Rin. He kissed your forehead. “Go talk to him then.”

You gave him a quick kiss then ran over to Rin, you slowed down and reached out for him then stopped. You frowned at your hand and then wrapped your arms around him, your chest against his muscled back.

Rin smiled, he knew it was you and loved the contact. You gave him more of a squeeze. “Rin…is everything okay?”

He ran his hands over yours. “You don’t need to worry, just heartbroken is all.”

“I’m sorry.” You let go of him and stood at his side. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He let out a long sigh, his eyes closed tightly then opened you watched as his neck began to glow. Rin had markings like yours. “I’ll move on, but it’ll take time. I really do love you firefly, more than anything in the world.” He jumped when he felt your fingers on his neck. “What?”

“You’re like me, how long have you had these for?”

Rin placed his hand on yours. “For a long time, but they allow appear when I experience extreme emotion. I mean my dad was one of you.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek. “I meant what I said before, I really do love you firefly. I’ve loved you for so long, since the day I met you.”

You looked sad at him, now that hurt your heart. “That long…” Rin just nodded in response. “I’m so sorry, I just…it’s always been him though.”

Rin laughed and smiled at you. “I know, I understand what’s between you two. I see it when he looks at you, or when you look at him. I’ve known for a long time it’s always been him but hearing him asking your father for you really made it clear I have no chance anymore.”

You gave him a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry at all, you can’t help it.” He laughed. “I’m kind of jealous, that kind of love is rare but so special.” He wrapped one arm around you. “I’ll always be here for you though, as a friend and also if you ever got tired of Levi.”

You thumped him and laughed. “You’re a great friend.”

He pulled you along. “I know, everything I do is with you in mind. All the hard work, the fighting is for you.” He looked up at your friends slowly appearing, your father welcoming them all to sit and listen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You let out a sigh. “I don’t think I can do this dad, I mean it’s a lot.” You’d been in the safety of your own village for a few days now, meaning your father had been all over you, which meant less time with Levi. You didn’t mind being around your father, you wanted to get to know him badly, however Levi wasn’t the happiest.

You and your father had spent today training, he wanted you to perfect your water ability. So, here you were stood in one of the many small lakes around your village, chilled to the bone and missing Levi’s heat.

Your dad smiled at you. “I know you can do it, you are a rare Priestess born every couple of thousand years with great power. Your true potential is to be the rightful Empress of both this, and the human land. Now we need to get you at your full potential, so you can stop that damn dragon of a woman.”

You patted the water that was up to your waste, you felt connected to it, but you couldn’t control it like your father wanted. “I can’t do what you’re asking of me.”

“Do it.”

“I can’t.”

“Do it now!”

You slammed your fists into the water, you closed your eyes and screamed. “I can’t! I’m not this powerful thing everyone thinks I am! I can’t rule this and the human world, neither world ever did anything for me! Why bother!”

“Baby girl.” He gasped. “Look.”

You opened your eyes to see you were floating, water had lifted you up. Water danced around you, you looked to what creature they were and felt your heart swell, they were foxes. One flew closer to you, you grabbed its face and snuggled against it. You thought of Levi more, how much he’d done for in the human world and this for the two of you.

You floated down as the jumped and flew around you, you felt so energised. You heard a familiar voice that set you on fire calling your name, you looked over to see Levi. You felt your body bubble with excitement, more water foxes appeared as you looked at them. You ran over to him, he gave you a small smile that made more foxes. “Hey beautiful, I missed you so much. Can I get a kiss?”

Levi cupped your face. “Eeep!” You froze, his lips inches from yours. He ran his lips against yours. “Levi…”

He hummed. “I can’t bare it any longer, I need you as soon as possible.” The water increased in power as Levi kissed you, you felt his hand explore sensitive places. The water burst making you jump, water dropping down on your both soaking you instantly. Levi looked around him, then back at you. “I didn’t expect you to get that wet so quickly.”

You hit Levi. “PERV! My dad’s right there.”

Levi yelped in pain when your dad grabbed his fox ear, he yanked him away from you. “Listen her Mr Fox, I’ll let you have my daughter, but as long as you are here you will not lay a paw on her!”

Levi growled. “I can’t.”

“What?”

“I can’t do that, I need her.”

Your father gritted his teeth, he yanked Levi closer. “Listen here you.” He noticed Levi’s focus was on something else, he looked over to see it was you. The water that had rained down had made your dress see through. Your dad let Levi go and screamed, he pulled off his long cardigan and held it in front of you. “Stop looking at her!”

Levi clicked his tongue and then his fingers. “There, she’s dressed. Now can I have my wife to be?”

You blushed hard and walked past your dad, dressing flowing around you in the breeze like water. “Wife to be?”

Levi pulled you by your waist to him. “That’s what I meant when I asked your dad if you could be mine, or did you miss that?”

You blushed and looked down. “I didn’t think you meant it like that…”

Levi lifted your head up by your chin, he kissed you sweetly. “I shouldn’t say this, but I’ve had my eye on a very special ring.” You blushed even harder. “Once the Empress let’s us go back to my place, I’ll take you somewhere very special and ask like a human would.”

You punched Levi hard, he made a small noise in response, but he knew why you hit him in the chest. You were very excited and embarrassed, you just didn’t want to admit it. “That’d be nice.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You thumped him again. “Stop getting me all shy and embarrassed, for god sake this isn’t normal for me. I’m the girl who walked past you with a towel up to my stuff, then dropped it so you saw my bare butt.” You squished your cheeks. “I hate this…I’m discovering new things about myself because of you.” You looked up at him. “I love it as well, because I love you.”

Levi nipped your earlobe. “You can show me you love me with your body.” Levi flew back as water pulled him away, two water foxes appeared at your side snarling at him. “Huh, so they’re your water protectors…they’re foxes.”

You pointed at him. “Not another word, or I send them after you.”

Levi nodded. “Alright.”

Your dad burst out crying, which then turned into laughs. You walked over to him. “Dad, you okay?”

He sniffed and gave you a massive hug, he looked at Levi and pulled him closer with water and hugged him and you. “You two remind me so much of me and my wife, she used to tell me off all the time like that because I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

You pulled a face. “Didn’t want to know that dad.”

He laughed and pulled you both away a bit. “What I’m saying is, the two of you have a very strong love, hold onto it. But, don’t touch my daughter!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Annoying, but fine. I won’t touch her.” Your father let you both go and walked off shouting about making a feast, you and Levi stood next to each other. You looked up at him. “I won’t touch her when you’re looking.”

You hit Levi when you felt his hand on your bum. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“Your dad isn’t here anymore, so I can do what I want.” He wrapped his arms around you, your back against his chest. “Unless you don’t want me anymore?”

He let go and walked away, you felt a flutter in your gut and knew he had won. You ran and jumped onto his back. “No!...No…I want you…always.”

Levi turned around, he lifted you up, so your legs wrapped around your waist and smiled up at you. “You should be more honest with me, about the things you want me to do to you, or you to me.”

You tapped your forehead against his, you gave him a quick kiss. “Okay, well then I want a serious kiss from you right now. The usual kind that makes my body shiver.”

Levi blushed a little. “This is going to be hard on me, you being honest, but.” He ran his lips over yours. “I would be more than happy to comply with your request.” Levi licked your bottom lip, you opened your mouth and accepted the much needed kiss. You hummed at the first sensation of a deep kiss, then your body was on fire as his tongue entered your mouth. He was always dominate, and talented in kissing. He lightly kissed your lips after. “Was that enough to satisfy you?”

You hugged him tightly. “What I really want is to be back at my temple, alone on a bed of cushions in my garden enjoying the summer and holding each other.” You sighed. “Sometimes I don’t want to roll around naked in the covers, sometimes I just want human contact.”

Levi hugged you tightly and let out a long sigh, as if he was fully relaxed. “I agree, sometimes having you hold me, or I you makes everything feel good.” He let you down and kissed your forehead. “We should head back now; your father wants to celebrate something. Maybe you should cook.”

You rested your head on his chest. “You really like my cooking?”

“I do, I love it.”

You smiled brightly. “I’ll cook, but I don’t know what the food is like here, it’s all different.” You cupped his face. “But, I’ll do what I can for you.”

Levi held your hand and pulled you to the party, Hange was already jumping around excited as your father made food. Erwin was helping and giving orders to Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Moblit was trying to calm Hange down, but she was hard to control.

You yawned, Levi clicked his fingers causing a blanket with cushions all over to spread on the floor, you couldn’t help but smile. You sat down and took a cup of water from Jean. “Thank you.”

“Drink up, it’s so delicious and refreshing.” Jean smiled and handed Levi his. “I’ve never had such good water in my life, it’s perfect.”

“It’s healing water.” You father smiled at Jean, he then handed you a bowl full of fruit. “Try these, they are the sweetest thing ever and the grapes are crisp.”

You ate one and it was like a burst of flavour, you hummed in response. “So good! Is all food from here this good?”

You dad sat down and nodded. “It is, our people were known for the finest food and drink. We were healers and therefore, everything we make, or harvest is touched by our ability. So, it will be at its purist.” He shook his head. “That’s why I don’t understand why she killed us all, the food and water has lost its flavour.”

You looked to Levi and he opened his mouth, his tilted his head. “I want to know what they taste like.”

You shoved and apple in his face. “Feed yourself, you idiot.”

He pulled the apple from his mouth. “That would ruin the enjoyment of the food.” He grabbed your wrist and licked up your wrist, then bit the apple. “Mmm much better.”

You pulled your hand away and smiled at your dad. “Sorry dad.” You looked around. “Where’s Rin?”

Your dad blinked a few times. “Oh, we are taking turns to check the area, it’s his turn now.”

“I’ll give him some water.” You stood up and took a glass from Jean. “I’ll be right back guys.” You walked around the outskirts of the village, you looked out for Rin and saw someone at the forest edge talking to someone in the shadows. You ran over. “Rin?”

He froze and looked at you, he vanished into the woods where the other person was. You wandered in and looked around, you were about to shout for him, but a hand covered your mouth. They gripped you around the middle and pulled you against their chest, you began to struggle but they bit down hard onto your neck. You screamed into their hand as you felt a familiar pain from that thing in your room, it was taking your blood again.

Hot tears streamed down your face, you begged and screamed for Levi, but it was if his mark wasn’t working on you, that this person had replaced the mark for their own. You closed your eyes and prayed for anything, anyone to save you.

“Rin.” You looked up and saw the Empress walk out of the shadows, she reached for her mask and took it off. Your eyes widened when you saw a massive scar on the top part of her face, her eyes were a pale blueish white. “Let your mother have some, I need to fix this scar you gave me!”

You felt the person biting you pull away, you felt a wicked smile on their face. “I told you mother, this one is mine.”

She welled up. “You had your father, I want this one.”

Rin licked up the wound. “Since the moment I fell in love with her, I knew she was going to be mine. I only ate father because he was so weak.”

You wiggled your mouth and moved his hand a bit, you bit down hard on his flesh and fell to the ground. You weakly pushed yourself up and began running back to the healing ground, once inside the water would surround you and not let anyone in you didn’t want.

Rin gritted his teeth. “Damn it!” Rin sprinted after you, you looked back at him and screamed out. “Get back here Firefly, I just want a little more blood.” He appeared in front of you, you screamed and fell back, you hated how weak you were. You were tired from the lack of blood and could barely move or fight.

You held up your hand covered in your own blood. “Rin, don’t…please.”

He knelt in front of you, he crawled over your body and took your hand. He licked the blood of it and hummed. “So good, this wouldn’t have happened if you would have just loved me and not that fox.” He hovered over you, his hand dragging up your thigh. “I can’t stop wanting you, no matter what you say, or he says. I want all of you.” He licked your wound, he kissed it once he healed it up then dragged his lips across to your lips. He kissed you deeply, his squeezed your throat and pressed his knee against your heat. His tongue invaded your mouth, he was draining you of all your strength, you couldn’t fight back. Why? Had Rin played you all this time? What was Rin’s story really?

His mother arrived with her guards, Rin scooped you up and carried you like a bride. His mother growled at her son. “Give her to me.”

Rin smiled. “I don’t need to play you any more mother, I finally have enough power to end you.” Dragons shot from the earth and wrapped her up, she screamed and fought but nothing worked. You watched with weak eyes as she reached out to you both, the dragon serpents wrapped her so the last thing you saw was one of her eyes and arm reaching out. Rin looked up to the guards. “The Empress’s cruel rein has ended, I am now the Emperor of this kingdom.” He walked past the guards as they bowed, Rin looked down at you and smiled lovingly. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken some healing water, so you’ll be fine. But, I’ll only heal you to a certain point, don’t want my wife to be attacking me now do we?” He kissed your forehead. “I’m better than Levi, I stopped the Empress and didn’t run like him. I fought, I saved you and protected you. Now let’s be the Emperor and Empress the two worlds deserve.”


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up slowly, your hair a slight mess and an odd taste in your mouth. You looked down and saw you had been put is a large flowing white dress, it seemed to stretch out across the floor bed. You looked around to see Rin in bed next to you, you blushed and checked your body, but he hadn’t done anything to you.

You got up, your dress slipping off your shoulder a bit. You pulled it back on and walked, your legs wobbled causing you to fall onto the edge of the bed and wooden floor. You panted and felt the drain on your system, he was right before when he said he’d make you weak.

Rin woke up at the thud noise, he looked over to see you on your side and hands shaking. He got up and smiled at you, he pulled you closer as you began to struggle. “Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.”

You slapped him hard across the face. “I trusted you.”

He felt his cheek and sighed. “You should always trust me, I’ve done so much for you and you don’t even know it.”

You went to hit him again, but he caught your arm. You gritted your teeth and looked down. “Then start talking.”

He sighed then let you go. “I didn’t murder my father, it was his idea to take some of his blood. My mother is as wretched as people say she is, she killed all those innocent people for her own beauty and power. When I was born so were you, my father told me about you when I was old enough to understand.” He played with some of your hair. “He said you were so powerful and beautiful, that you were my princess.”

“You knew about me for that long?” He nodded.

You frowned. "Why didn’t you and him stop her?”

“We weren’t strong enough, having you with us would make that work.” He slammed his fist on the bed. “But your parents kept hiding you, so my father kept giving me his blood, so I could be more powerful than my mother. She had drunk so many of your kinds blood, that it had messed with her body and mind. I tried to fight, but it didn’t work. So, my father gave me all of his blood and I attacked my mother and gave her that scar on her face.”

You moved away from him, he just sat there looking at his lap. “You didn’t murder your father?”

He shook his head. “No, he made me take his life. I hated it, but he said in order to save our world I had to.” His body began shaking as tears ran down his face, he cupped his own face as a look of horror showed. “I didn’t want to kill him, I’ve never killed anyone before. I was so young…they found me holding his body in my arms as he died of blood loss, his final words were accusing my mother of the kill.”

You placed your hand on his knee. “I’m sorry, that must have been…I can’t imagine…”

He dropped his arms and looked up at you slowly, he could see the pain in your eyes and it was all for him. He pulled you close and held you. “You were my only hope, but you disappeared. I searched for you, then I gave up and went to the human world for safety from her wicked ways.” He pulled away from you. “Then you walked into my life, I found out what high school you were going to and was ready to be with you. Then I locked eyes on you, the first day and what you said and did…I fell in love. I really did fall in love with you.”

You frowned. “So, that wasn’t a lie.”

He shook his head, he cupped your face and lifted your head up to face him. “No, it never was. I did everything to be with you, to protect you. I forgot about my mother, the troubles I faced and enjoyed my time with you. Then, it got out what you were and what you could do. I had to go back to my mother, I had to keep her distracted, so you could be safe. Then she found you, she knew where you were, and I had to stop her from hurting you.” He gripped his chest. “I love you so much it hurt, it hurt to see you on that stage chained up.”

You pulled from him. “So, when did you decide to take my blood?”

“I remembered what my father said, that the blood was the key. If I couldn’t have your body and love, then I was going to have to stop my mother by other means. I didn’t mean for you to almost die, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Every time I drank from you in your room at night, it pained me so much, but I had to…I had to…”

“You played your mother, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “I told her a different plan, where I was going to get you for her. I had to get her weak and in the open, I brought her to your home and now we are here.”

“Is she dead?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, she’s locked up in a place neither here or there with my dragons. I'm moving her today to the dungeons below. I will deal with her, when I have built up the strength to…she is a wicked woman, but she’s still my mother.” He doubled over and cupped his face. “Forgive me.”

You placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. “You did what you thought was best, yes it didn’t help I chose Levi but, you did so much for me. Thank you, Rin.” You looked around the room, it was extravagant and better than the one you and Levi had. “Where are we?”

He lifted his head and smiled. “This is the true room for the Empress and Emperor, it’s our room now.”

You smiled at him. “Our?”

He nodded. “Yes, there are other rooms as well for our children, but we’ll give that some time.”

Your smile faded, you felt a cold shiver over come you. “But, I’m supposed to marry Levi, I want to marry him. I want a family with him, I’ve waited years to be with him.”

Rin held your hands. “But, I’m better for you, I saved you.”

“Rin, I understand you love me, I understand you want to be with me.” You shuffled away and hugged yourself. “But I want Levi only.”

He grabbed you and pulled you against him, his lips on yours. You fought and wiggled, but you were too weak. He pulled away and hummed. “You’re mine now.” He pulled part of your dress down, his fingers traced a dragon mark. “This mark proves it.”

You pulled away and stumbled to a mirror, you saw the dragon on your skin, but it wasn’t perfect. You pulled the dress more and saw the fox, it was still there but light. “Levi…”

Rin held you from behind, he ran his lips over your exposed skin. “He’s not here anymore, he’s not with you. It’s me and you now.” He lifted your left hand up to his lips, his tongue ran over your ring finger then bit it hard. You moaned at the pleasure from it, you wiggled in his hold then waited for him to release your hand. He licked the spot showing a decorated pattern like a ring on your finger. “See, this is the ring. Next, we get married.”

You pulled away and fell on the floor, you winced at the pain and shook your head. “No, I want Levi.”

He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “No, there’s no Levi. Only me and you now.”

“I want Levi!”

He grabbed your left hand and showed it you. “There’s only me! See, this proves it.” He let you go and walked to the door, he turned to you. “You will stay in this room, our room until you realise what is right for you.”

“Levi is right for me!”

He gritted his teeth. “I’ll get a butler to bring you food, and I’ll be here every night to sleep next to you.” He smiled at the thought. “Every night…I’ll see you soon.”

You threw a pillow, but the room was so massive it was nowhere near the door. You flopped back on the bed, you felt tired, exhausted and drained. You touched the mark for Levi and hummed, you closed your eyes and thought of him, you could feel the mark heating up. You focused hard. “Find me Levi, find me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had his eyes closed as everyone was talking, he said your name under his breath. “Come on, reach out to me.” He focused more on the silence and caught it, he heard your voice asking him to find him. He could feel your heart, his mark still there on you but it was weak. He listened to the marks calling. “I’ve found her.”

Erwin dropped everything and ran over to Levi. “You have?”

Levi nodded. “She’s locked in a room at the temple, Rin has her.”

“Then we have to start planning.”

Levi clicked his fingers, horns appeared on his head, his hair was no longer undercut but messy slicked back. His eyes still hard the harsh look, but they were red. He pulled at his outfit, it was a perfect three-piece suit. “Maybe Rin’s butler takes a break and recommends me.”

Erwin nodded. “That can be arranged, if she knows you’re there for her and we are making plans then it’ll keep her calm.” Erwin looked to everyone else. “I’ll get the exchange to happen alright?”

Levi walked past everyone and stopped, he turned and looked back at the staring faces. “What?”

Hange grinned. “We can still tell it’s you, think you need to change your attitude.”

He let out a sigh. “How should I act?”

“Like a gentleman, have a smile on your face when you can.” She tapped his horns. “I know you’re being a demon and all but, you have to be charming instead of pissed off. Okay?”

Levi nodded. “So, you’re saying everything I’m not. Got it.”

Erwin patted Levi on the back. “Don’t worry, you’ve got this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rin looked his butler up and down, he didn’t understand why he was leaving now of all times. “Alright, welcome the new butler in. Has he had the run down of this place, how everything works and where everything is?”

He nodded. “Yes Emperor, he does.” He walked over to the door and opened it, Levi looked up at the man and nodded. “He wants to see you, follow me.”

Levi stood in front of Rin, he bowed to him and stood up straight. He gulped then gave the most charming smile he could. “Pleasure to meet you Emperor, I look forward to serving you. You may call me Azazel.”

Rin smiled. “A demon clan member, I look forward to having you with me. For starters though, I need you to take breakfast to my wife to be, the Empress. If she wants company, give it to her as she’s a little upset at the moment.”

Levi bowed. “I will do so your majesty.” He stood up and walked away from Rin, he stopped the kitchen staff from cooking and made you food, he even made a pot of tea for two. Levi had a charming smile on his face, it killed him inside to be like this. He reached your door and felt a drop in his stomach, he breathed in and unlocked the door with magic. He walked in and saw you sat by the slide doors, your head lightly tapping against it. Levi locked the door. “Empress?” You stopped. “I’ve brought you breakfast.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want it."

“You need your strength.” He let out a sigh when you began tapping your head again. “Then what do you want?”

“I want Levi.” You felt the tears forming, then you got angry at yourself. “Only Levi.”

Levi placed the tray down and walked over to you, he knelt and placed his gloved hand on your forehead, so his hand tapped the wall. “Hey, look at me.” He turned your head, but you still looked down. “Come on, look at me.” You looked up into his eyes. “Really look at me.”

You stared at the butler, you scanned his pale face and horns, his raven hair then his eyes. You squinted at the harsh eyes, in your mind they turned blue. “Levi?” He nodded, you threw yourself at him and held him tightly. “Oh God, I knew you heard me, that you’d come for me.”

He hugged your tightly and kissed your head. “I heard you, but you need to work with me.” He pulled you away. “I’m the head butler now, my name is Azazel okay? The others are going to be working hard in getting you out and helping Rin, he needs help.”

You nodded. “He’s had a horrible life, he needs as much help as possible.” You cupped his face. “But first, kiss me please.”

Levi stopped you. “We shouldn’t, not while I look like this.”

You tapped your lip. “But Rin kissed me.”

Levi stared at you for a moment. “How much?”

“Tongue, lots of it and for a while. He also kissed my neck and collarbone.” Your fingers traced the mark.

Levi grabbed the back of your head and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. Your body heated up in response, you were desperate for his touch. You grabbed his blazer lapels and pulled him on top of you as you lay on the floor. You lifted your hips, so your pelvis brushed his, he growled in response. He kissed your cheek, then neck. “I shouldn’t be doing this…” He bit your collarbone. “But, it feels so right.”

You held him closer, your fingers running through his hair as you felt his mark getting stronger on you. You pulled him away. “Wait Levi.” He looked at you, his hair a mess. He licked his lips and hummed, he was waiting for you to reply. “If you make the mark stronger, Rin will suspect something.”

Levi licked the mark. “You’re right.” His lips traced your jaw. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t do other things to you.”

“Don’t leave any marks, no biting and sucking.” You giggled at his wandering hands. “Oh and no sex.”

Levi stopped and looked at you. “Just tell me to jump off a cliff.”

You pulled open your dress slowly, you exposed your lace white bra to him and lifted your chest slightly. “What about now?”

He laughed a little and kissed you lightly on the lips. “I love you so much.” He put your dress back together and kissed you deeply. “But you need to eat.” He pulled you up and got the tray and brought it to a dinning area, he opened the windows to let in a light cool breeze. “I made breakfast, and the tea so enjoy it okay?”

You began eating and hummed in joy as Levi adjusted himself, then he sat down and had some tea with you. You tilted your head and smiled. “You know, you look good in that suit and gloves.”

“This a new kink of yours I’m finding out about?”

You giggled and blushed slightly. “Maybe.”

He reached over, his elbow leaning on the table as his fingers danced on your cheek. “I missed you.”

You smiled. “I was only gone for a day…but I missed you too.” You sipped your tea and hummed. “So good, tastes like home.”

Levi sighed heavily, he closed his eyes and pulled away from you. “I should clear this away.”

You sat back in the chair and looked down, you really wanted him to stay, but he had to keep up appearances. “Alright, I guess I’ll see you at lunch then.”

Levi lifted your chin up, he was kneeling and smiling up at you. “I’ll be back once I hand over this, I don’t like mess is all.”

“Alright.” You watched Levi leave the room then sighed to yourself, you just wanted to go home. You tried to stand, but your legs were too weak from Rin taking enough of your power to make you unable to fight or run. You crawled across the floor to the slide doors, you opened it up and went onto the balcony and looked out at the vast gardens.

“Something the matter?” You turned, your heart hammered as the voice did not belonging to Levi. Rin gave you a little smile. “I’m sorry you can’t move much.” He reached out to you, but you recoiled from his touch, his hand stopped and pulled away. He looked so hurt. “I wish I could tell you everything that’s going on, why I’m still doing all this, but there are many ears listening…please, believe in me.”

Tears spilled down your tears, you began crying hard which led to a hiccup. You rubbed your face and felt ridiculous, you didn’t want to cry in front of this man, but you couldn’t help it.

Levi walked back into the room his heart hurt when he heard you crying, then he felt rage when he saw Rin knelt next to you looking hurt and confused. Levi calmed himself and approached the two of you. “I believe the young Empress to be requires a change in scenery.”

Rin looked up at him wide eyed. “Azazel? What do you mean?”

Levi knelt in front of you, he gave you a softened caring look then gathered you into his arms and stood up holding you like a bride. He controlled a blush forming as you snuggled into the crook of his neck. “I’ve worked with young ladies of this world a lot, they are ferocious things. They could take on anyone, but they also have a sweet delicate side. If a young lady cries and hides her face, it means she doesn’t want to be seen like this but cannot help her emotions. Therefore, we must take her somewhere that’s beautiful, so she can forget why she’s sad.”

“You’re right…there’s a nice bit in the garden, with a pool and waterfall.” He walked ahead. “Follow me.”

Levi made sure he was far enough from Rin, so he could whisper to you without being heard, but close enough so Rin wouldn’t suspect anything. Levi shifted you then spoke in a low tone, it made your whole-body shiver in delight. “What did he do to you?” His grip tightened in anger.

You sniffed back tears. “He just told me there’s even more to the story, he won’t tell me what. I’m just very tired Levi and done with this all.”

Levi froze. “Please, don’t do what I think you’re going to do. I can’t lose you, I need you.”

You lifted your head and smiled. “I won’t, you know I won’t because I love you so much. I have a lot to live for, I’m just tired.” You closed your eyes. “Just very tired.” You inhaled Levi’s scent, it was a mixture of cleaning things and his divine cologne, it was the kind of smell that if it was on bed sheets you’d burry your face in it. “I want to go home, be wrapped up in your clean bed sheets and be cuddled up against you as a cool breeze comes in the room from your open slide doors.” You hummed at the thought. “Light kisses on exposed skin, that would be nice.”

Levi smiled but then covered it up before Rin could see, he liked that idea very much. “Soon, I’ll make sure it’ll happen.” He came to a stop because of Rin, Levi’s focus had been on you the whole time that he didn’t even notice the scenery. “This is nice.” He sat you down and pulled back your dress, so your feet and legs went into the water.  

Your crying stopped, you looked at the water glittering in the sun and kicked your legs. You smiled, it was so relaxing. “Pretty.”

Rin sat down and sighed. “I’m sorry firefly…I’m sorry I couldn’t comfort you like Levi does, I just…I’m glad Azazel knows how to help.”

Levi was stood up right like a butler watching you, he looked over to Rin and nodded. “It’s what I’m here for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up and sat up in the middle of the night, you looked to Rin next to you sleeping deeply, he’d made sure to stay a little distance from you. You pulled the covers off and crawled across the floor to the door, you prayed it was open and it was. You smiled when you felt the breeze and saw a dark corridor. You pushed up and used the wall to walk down, then you turned the corner to see a light under a door.

You gulped as you stared, anyone could be behind this door right now, but there was one man you knew who couldn’t sleep without you. If you were not there, he would only sleep four hours maximum. You leaned on the door, your forehead tapped it as you built up the courage.

The door swung open, your eyes widened as you fell forward into a muscled chest. You felt strong arms around you and a familiar smell engulf you, you closed your eyes and yelped as you fell onto the floor on top of them. You peaked up to see Levi looking down at you, he let out a sigh of relief then he looked angry. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” You pushed yourself up causing your dress to slip off your shoulder exposing your chest more to him. “I wanted to see you because I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep either.” You shuffled and closed his door, you turned the lock and pressed your back to the door and bit your lip. Your eyes scanned Levi, you were drinking him in. His hair was slightly messy from probably tossing and turning in bed, he was shirtless revealing his muscle and scars. You blushed at him, if only he wasn’t wearing those pj bottoms.

Levi balled his hands into fists, his knuckles went white as he looked at you. “You should leave…now.”

You frowned. “I’m not going anywhere, I want to be here with you.”

“It’s a bad choice to stay here.” He lay back on the floor and covered his face with his arm, he was hoping the floor would cool him down. “Please go.”

You pouted and crawled over to him, he looked so sweet with his chest rising and falling with nerves. Your hand ran up his chest, the warmth from his skin was intoxicating. He shivered in response, a hungry sigh escaped his lips. You kissed him and felt his body stiffen under you, he leaned towards you as you pulled away, he was seeking another kiss.

Levi pulled his arm away from his face. “More.”

You leaned down, your lips almost touched his. “Hmm, no. Maybe I should go back as you said.” Levi watched you get up and struggle to the door. “Rin wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t find me there.”

“Get back here.” Levi yanked you into his lap, his fingers tangled in your hair as his other hand squeezed your hip. “I want more.” He kissed you and bit your lip, he deepened the kiss taking your breath away.

You moved onto his lap, you gripped him with your fingers in his hair your nails making marks on his shoulder. You grinded slightly against him making him growl. You blushed. “Sorry, I know we’re not supposed to do anything.”

Levi nipped your neck. “You said we could kiss, but no biting, sucking, leaving marks or…” Levi sighed. “Or sex.”

“Sorry.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “But you didn’t say anything about making love to you or going down on you.” Levi picked you up before you could speak, he threw you onto his bed making you bounce.

You held out your hand. “Wait Levi, we shouldn’t.”

He crawled over you and captured your lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He ran his hand up your dress, the closer it got to your heat the more you panted and hummed in response. “I won’t lose control.”

Levi grinded hard against you, you could feel his need against your heat. You arched your back and moaned, your panties were thin, so you felt everything. Electricity shot through you, heat built up. You needed him badly. You cupped his face and growled at him, you kissed him hard. “God, I need you Levi.”

You rolled over onto him, you kissed and nipped his neck. You traced your lips down to his collarbone, you bit hard and sucked on the spot forming a mark. Levi was sighing and moaning in response, his eyes closed. He grabbed your face and pulled you closer. “Wait, wait, wait. I am enjoying this a lot, but we can’t.”

You sighed and lay on his chest. “Fine.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms. “You should rest, I’ll take you back to Rin before he wakes up okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Alright.” You pressed against Levi, your forehead tapped against his. You sighed and enjoyed how stunning his eyes were. “Your eyes are so pretty.”

Levi sighed and kissed you. “Says you, you’re stunning in every way. I enjoy just looking at you sometimes.”

You giggled. “Oh, I know, I’ve noticed you watching me hence why my dresses slip, or I bend over.”

Levi hummed. “That explains a lot.” You snuggled against him more. “But, I don’t mind one bit. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Levi.” You closed your eyes and snuggled down, so you pressed against his chest, his heartbeat soothing you into a deep sleep. This, where you were right now, was home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rin played with your hair as you sat on his lap on his throne, he wanted you to be around him more. You just wanted to be in Levi’s arms again, but he stood to the side of the throne with his arms behind his back.

You looked around as Rin talked to people who came in, everyone with issues and gripes about the Empress being gone and him taking power. You covered your mouth quickly. “I’m gonna puke.”

Rin jumped. “Are you okay my firefly? What can I do?”

You got up and shook your head. “I’m okay, I just…I just need the bathroom.” You walked quickly.

Rin stood up. “Do you need me?”

You gave him a smile, then made sick noises. “I’ll be okay, I’ll be back later!”

“Okay…and be safe.”

You moved down the hall as quickly as possible, but as soon as you were out of view you returned to normal. You let out a sigh and looked around. “Now, where is she…”

“That was some acting.” You jumped and almost screamed, but Levi covered your mouth with his hand. “You even had me fooled.” You relaxed to his touch and sighed. “I’m going to let you go now okay?”

You nodded causing him to let you go as promised. “Sorry, but I had to get away. I was curious about something.”

Levi walked beside you. “Then let me come with you.”

You crunched up your nose. “Yooou won’t be happy with what I’m wanting to do.”

“What is it then?”

You looked around. “Aaaaaaaaaaaah…” You laughed awkwardly as Levi stared at you.

Levi said your name in a tone that made you both scared and turned on. “What are you plotting.”

You tried to look anywhere but his eyes. “N-nothing.”

Levi grabbed your face, he leaned closed and licked your jaw line. He nipped the skin, then took your earlobe into his mouth. You gripped his shirt as you melted in his arms, you wanted so much more. A heat pooled within you, your legs rubbed together.

Levi let your earlobe go as he eyed your face, he ran his lips up and nuzzled your skin. “Tell me.”

You hummed. “Why did you stop?”

“Because you won’t tell me what’s going on, if you speak then I will continue.” He licked a bit of your skin and growled.

You shivered and bit your lip in response, he knew very well how to push your buttons. “I was going to see the Empress and find out what was really going on, so I could help Rin and then go home to my family and you.” You gripped his lapels and pulled him. “Now I told you, give me a kiss like you mean it. Rip my God damn stupid clothes off and bite my skin, show it you own it, that I’m all yours. Make me moan to the heavens with that talented tongue, mouth and.”

Levi lightly kissed your lips and then left you in the hall, you blinked a few times then looked at him. He turned to you and clicked his tongue. “You coming or what?”

You wobbled towards him and fell into his arms. “Why did you run?”

“Because you turned me on, really turned me on and I shouldn’t be pounding you into the wall at the moment, but helping you instead.” He let out a long sigh. “Let’s see this vial Empress then.”

You walked with him down the stairs. “Then you’ll pound me into the wall.”

“Stop.”

You pouted. “I’m only playing with you.” You got ahead of him and giggled. “Or am I?”

Levi ran down after you, he scooped you up into his arms at the bottom of the steps and enjoyed your giggles. He kissed your face all over. “You’re so beautiful, and too much sometimes.”

“Now that’s why she smells so divine, true devoted love.” The Empress held the bars of her cell, the chains connecting her wrists rattled. She smiled and licked her lips. “I bet you taste so good, shame you are wasted on that son of mine.” She titled her head. “How is he these days? Enjoying being the Emperor, has he married you yet or his he fucking about?”

You looked at Levi then back to the Empress, she still looked perfect except her mask was gone. Levi hid you behind him. “He isn’t married and won’t be to her.”

She hummed. “Shame, I mean he has some of your kinds blood already…imagine how powerful your child would be.” She tilted her head and looked you up and down. “Though, a fox priestess cross might be better.” She grinned. “Better looking too. You pregnant yet?”

You blushed. “N-no, I want to get married first before I have kids.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “That’s very traditional of you.”

You looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, from what I’ve learnt in my years being around you, you aren’t the traditional type in most things.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “I am a lady, Sir.”

“Uhuh, sure.” He walked over to the Empress. “I need to ask you a few questions.”

She looked at you in a little grump, then back at Levi’s captivating eyes. “Ask away handsome, I’m all yours.” She bit her lip. “I’ve always had a thing for you Levi.”

“What is Rin planning? Does he really want to marry my girlfriend? What the hell is he thinking?”

She hummed in response. “My little Rin is a good boy, a very good boy who just wants to be loved so badly because I never gave it to him. I hated that child so much because the love of my life cared more for him than me when he was born, he was mine before Rin came along.” Her hands slid off the bars, she sat back and sighed. “I was going to rule this place for eternity, then he had to get all brave and strong. What he’s been telling you, about planning all this and getting strong to kill me is all true. I’ve always been the wicked one here, I’m not afraid to admit it. But that boy.” She giggled. “In order to beat me, he too has become a wicked one…he just won’t admit it. Soon, that darkness in him will grow and consume him.” Her grin became wide.

You pulled on Levi’s blazer. “We have to go, I know what’s wrong with Rin.”

“I’m not done with her yet, I have to know something else.” He pulled away from you. “My mother…she was a powerful kitsune, she wouldn’t have died like she did from a simple illness. Tell me, what happened to her.” The Empress just laughed. “Tell me!”

You pulled Levi. “We have to go.”

Levi lashed out knocking you back. “I have to know!” Levi showed his canine teeth at you, his eyes like a fox’s. Your back hit the wall making you wince in pain, in your weakened state due to Rin you weren’t going to heal well. Levi’s anger faded, he called your name. “I’m so sorry.”

You lifted your left hand, the past bit scar gone, now there was a nasty cut instead from your fall. “It’s not healing…” You looked up at Levi with tears in your eyes. “Why?”

Levi reached out for you. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

You got up and moved to the stairs, your other hand cupped your bleeding one. “I have to go.” You ran up the stairs and heard Levi shouting after you, you knew he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt you inside.

You made it into the throne room and saw Rin clicking his neck, he looked unwell. He looked over at you and smiled brightly. “You’re back!” He looked at your hand covered in blood, he shot up and ran over. He cupped your hand and your face. “What happened?”

You sniffed. “I fell, can you help me?”

He hugged you to his chest. “You know I will, I’ll do anything for you.” He motioned for a helper. “Get me some water, bandages and some healing cream.” He led you to the throne and sat down on the steps, he looked up as his helper ran back over with everything. Rin tended to your wound, he was so delicate and sweet to you. “This should fix it.”

You cupped the side of his face. “You’re too sweet to me.” You leaned closer. “But, you hurt so much.” He scrunched up his brows. “Let me help you.”

He marvelled as your markings lit up. “I don’t…what are you doing?” You kissed him lightly at first, then you used your hand to open his mouth. You deepened the kiss and felt your magic build up in your lips, your tongue and began to use it on Rin.

You felt something dark, something cold enter your body. You were right, she had been poisoning him all these years with evil. It was going to take time, a lot of time to fix this. You felt yourself weaken, you couldn’t save him just yet. You pulled away as your body began rejecting whatever it was, you began making sick noises again. “Rin, I need something to be sick in. This is not a reflection on our kiss, it’s just the pain of the cut.”

He smiled. “I know.” He grabbed a pot and handed it to you, you threw up into it. All of the sick was black sludge. You breathed for a moment and gulped indicating you were done. Rin ran his fingers through your hair. “Why’s it black?”

You hummed. “I had a lot of black tea…” You hoped he believed your lie.

He smiled. “Makes sense, maybe you should go back to our room and rest.”

You grabbed the pot and stood up, you turned and kissed Rin on the cheek. “Thank you for everything, I’ll take this just in case.”

He touched where you kissed him and smiled. “Any time.”

You walked down the hall and came to a stop as Levi blocked your path, he looked like he was angry but also like he was going to cry. “I need to talk to you.”

You shoved the pot into his hands. “Take care of this shit, I think it’s cursed stuff or poison that was inside Rin.”

Levi looked into the pot and gripped it hard. “So, that’s why you kissed him…”

You nodded. “I’m going to my room, it’s made me feel weak.”

Levi watched you walk away, he dealt with the sludge quickly and blessed it before coming back to your room. He let himself in and found you sat on the bed looking at your hand, you were lost in thought and looking adorable. Levi walked over to you and stopped, he saw the blood seeping through into the bandage. “I’m sorry.”

Your hands flinched into fists. “I know.”

He sat on the bed, his back to you. He buried his head in his hands and began crying quietly, his heart was breaking. “I never want to hurt you, ever. But, I keep doing it, I keep hurting you and it’s killing me. I can’t apologise enough to you.” He balled his fist tightly and hit his head a few times. “I knew I shouldn’t have loved you, I knew I should have walked away from you. I was too fucking selfish, I wanted you so badly and I took you.” He sniffed his tears and shook. “I don’t deserve you.”

You hugged him from behind. “Stop talking.”

“No, it’s true.”

You moved off the bed and knelt in front of him, you pulled his hands away and cupped his face. “Stop lying to yourself. I love you, I’ve told you that countless times.” You kissed him then you took his hand and placed it between your breasts, so he could feel your heart. “This heart belongs to you; can’t you feel it beating your name?” You moved his hand to your stomach. “This place it is waiting for your child, this place belongs only to you.” You put your left hand in his and tapped your ring finger. “This is reserved for you, ignore this shitty pattern Rin put on.” You smiled and took his left hand and kissed his ring finger. “And this for me.”

Levi blushed slightly. “Why?”

You leaned up and kissed his lips. “Why what?”

“Why does someone like you, someone so wonderful love a man like me?” He ran his hands through his hair, tears still falling. “I don’t understand it.”

You nuzzled his nose and smiled. “I just do you idiot.” You cupped his face and wiped his tears away. “I love you so very much, you are the reason I keep going in life. I know you blame yourself for everything, but it isn’t your fault. If you want me to say it, then I will. I forgive you for everything. Now please look at me properly and tell me you love me, tell me you are staying with me and tell me how much you want me like you always do.”

Levi looked up into your eyes, he felt the weight lift from his shoulders when he saw the love in them. He let out a sigh. “I love you so much, you are the only good thing in my life.” He shrugged. “The only family I have is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family too.” He kissed your cheek. “You know how much I want you, I always want to touch you, kiss you, bite you and make you feel amazing.”

You knelt up causing him to wrap his arms around you, he pulled you by your lower back and the back of your neck. Your pelvises pressed against each other, heat began to ignite inside you. You held his lapels and smiled. “Such a naughty fox.”

“Always for you.” He kissed you hard, he bit your lower lip and hummed. You opened your mouth for him and felt his tongue massage yours, you moaned in response causing Levi to squeeze you. Levi loved the noises you made, it was audible ques from you that he was doing good and that you liked him a lot. He pulled away from the kiss, he loved how you whined slightly for more, it made him feel needed and wanted. “Let me look at your hand.”

You sat next to him on the bed and pouted, he had a habit of getting you going and then stopping. “Fine.” You held out your hand and didn’t look at him.

Levi smirked at you, then he took the bandages off to show the wound. “Someone’s in a mood.”

“I’m not.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, Sure.” He licked the wound making you jump. “You’re jumpy too.”

“You just licked my wound, of course I’d be jumpy.” You pulled on your hand, but Levi held it. “Really? You’re gonna lick my hand? I thought you were all about being super clean.”

He hummed. “I am, this is just the best way I can fix your wound while you are weak. There’s magic in my touch, you know this.” He kissed the wound. “My kind lick each other’s wounds to heal them, I hated my mum doing it to me when I was little, but it worked. Now stop complaining and let me lick your wound better.”

You blushed. “Okay.” Your blush got worse when you watched him, he made your heart skip when he looked up at you and hummed. You bit your lip and looked away, he was doing this on purpose to mess with you. You whined as you felt the mark tingle from his touch, you closed your eyes tightly, but your imagination only went wild as you remembered his tongue in other places. “Okay no more!” You opened your eyes and looked at Levi, your body shiver. “No more.”

Levi pulled away and looked at your hand. “I’m done anyway.” He hummed. “Were you thinking naughty thoughts?”

You looked at your hand. “No…hey.” You lifted your healed hand and smiled at it. “So cool, didn’t you heal your bite mark there before?”

Levi nodded and traced the skin on your hand. “Yeah, when you gave me some of your power.”

You nuzzled against him. “Thank you.”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “You coming to my room tonight?”

“Yes.” You smiled at him. “If you’ll have me.”

“Always.” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “You should rest, extracting as much dark poison as you did you should sleep to gain your energy back.”

You got into bed and let Levi tuck you in, you held his hand and sighed. “You’ll stay, won’t you?”

“Until you don’t want me anymore.”

You giggled. “I’ll never not want you.”

He hummed and sat on the floor smiling at you. “Just you wait until your having our baby, you’ll tell me to get the fuck away.”

You smiled. “I won’t really mean it, it’ll just be the pain talking.” You smiled and kissed his hand. “It’s cute you think about the future, about us.”

Levi tucked your hair away from your face. “I’ve had a lot of time to think, a lot of sleepless nights and days without you. So, yes I’ve thought about our future a lot.”

You closed your eyes and sighed, the tiredness washing over you. “I have too…a lot…cause…I love you hmmm…sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! Sorry for not posting in a while, I had some over time at work then I had some things to do with my uni application for masters. Once I'd finished that I went on a two week holiday, finally back I managed to finish this chapter for you all <3 Thanks all for waiting, I love writing so much for you guys and your comments are always so lovely. Thanks again and enjoy x


	10. Chapter 10

Rin laughed as he watched people playing in the field, he had an idea that the land should celebrate this new age. You didn’t think people would be up for it, but it seemed like everyone was breathing fresh air for the first time in years.

You were sat next to Rin on low down extravagant seat, you had a many layered yukata on, it swallowed you up. You liked it squeezing your middle to show your waist, and how it was low at the front to show your cleavage. However, you were pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to run in it, because when you walked it dragged for a bit behind you.

Rin looked over at you and took your hand. “It looks all healed, seems what I did fixed it.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you fixed me.” You kissed his hand. “Thank you.” Rin held onto your hand, his thumb running over your skin. You looked to Levi stood next to you, his arms behind his back. “Azazel?” Levi looked down at you, you leaned towards him causing your dress to slip down giving him a good view. “Could I have some tea please?”

He visibly gulped, he looked away then back. He bowed. “Yes, my Empress.” He looked up at you. “Anything for you.”

You blushed slightly and looked away, he was getting his own back. “Umm Rin? Do you want some tea?”

He hummed. “Sure.”

You pulled from Rin and leaned closer to Levi, you pulled a little vial from between your boobs and gave it to Levi. “A bit of my magic, it should make it easier to help him.”

Levi knelt on one knee and took it from you, he wrapped his hand around yours and smiled. “So caring.”

“Everything alright?” You looked over at Rin, he seemed slightly annoyed.

You pulled from Levi and cupped Rin’s face, you kissed his cheek and smiled. “Just handing him some medicine to put in my drink, to stop me from feeling sick and weak.”

Rin looked down and tapped his forehead against yours. “It’s my fault you’re weak, I take too much from you.”

You pinched his cheek and giggled. “Don’t worry, Azazel has been giving me medication to make me better.”

Levi stood in front of the two of you, he handed the drinks over and bowed. “You requested me to take care of the Empress, I will do so until my life ends.”

Your hands hugged the hot cup, you hummed as your body relaxed. You zoned out Rin talking to Levi, your focus was on your drink. You inhaled and smiled, you could smell Levi’s magic in your drink to make you better. You felt so loved, so wanted by him.

You looked up when you saw a cute group of kids staring at you, the boy moved forward and held a flower to you. You giggled and took it. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

He kicked the ground. “Umm, do you want to play with us?”

You drank half your tea and put it down. “I’d love to.” You took his hand and walked with the kids, they ran and danced around you giggling and asking questions. You pulled your outer layer off, so you were wearing the white inner dress, now it was easier to run around with them. “So, what are we playing?”

The little girl handed you a ball. “We’re just hitting the ball, like rounders, or baseball.”

You smiled. “Got it, let’s have some fun!” You gently threw the ball for the kids, you pretended to not be as good as you were, it was only children. The little boy from before went up, he was so small. He couldn’t hit the ball, but you could tell he really wanted to and the others did too. You put the ball down and ran over, you stood behind him and held the bat with him. “Don’t worry, I’ll help sweetie.”

He blushed hard. “Thank you.”

“I’ll throw.” You looked up and smiled at Levi, he was taking his blazer off and folded it neatly onto your dress. He rolled up his sleeves and stood in place, you liked how he still had a waistcoat and gloves on. You bit your lip and smiled at him. He nodded. “You ready?”

The boy looked at you. “Don’t worry, I’ll run with you okay?”

He looked scared. “But, he’s a demon.”

“He’s the nicest man you’ll ever meet, he just has a grumpy face.”

He giggled when you gave him a little hug. “Okay!” He gripped the bat. “Ready!”

Levi threw it, you and the kid hit it hard together. He jumped up and down, you threw the bat to the side. “Come on, let’s run!” You took his hand and began running with him, you loved his squeal of enjoyment. You got around and to the end just in time, you picked him up and threw him up and down. You gave him a hug and balanced him on you hip. “You did it!”

He hugged you. “Thank you, Empress.”

You kissed his forehead. “No problem.” You put him down. “You should thank Azazel too.” You winked at the kid and he nodded.

You watched him run over to Levi, he jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Levi was shocked at first, then he knelt on one knee and gave the kid a hug. You blushed at the sight, he looked like he’d be an amazing dad.

Levi stood up and ruffled the kid’s hair. “How about hide and seek next?”

You looked over to Rin, he walked over and smiled at the kids. “I like the sound of that, who’s it then?”

Levi smiled and bowed, he was back to his fake charming butler attitude. “I will my Emperor.” He turned his back. “You should all start running.”

When Levi began counting you sprinted away into the forest, you watched the kids disappear and Rin go in the opposite direction to you. You slowed down and came to water, you smiled but stopped yourself. You stared at the soft ground and knew, if you walked here he would see your footprints.

You wandered around and hid in an area where trees were close together, you sat down and looked up at the canopy above, the birds flying around. You sighed and closed your eyes, it’d be a while before Levi finds you. You enjoyed the cool breeze around here, you felt yourself drift off into a light sleep.

You woke up quickly to hear someone walking around, you peeked to see one of the little kids running. You watched Levi chase after them and pick them up, they giggled in delight. Levi put them down and ruffled their hair. “Found you, now off to the others.”

The girl smiled. “Isn’t it just the pretty Empress left?”

Levi nodded. “She’s very good at hiding.” Levi gave you a side glance, you jumped in reaction and began moving. He had known where you were the whole time, because of your mark and he knew your scent.

You kept running away from him, your dress catching on things, but you knew you had to move further. You heard Levi call your name. You looked back and saw him chasing you, so you shouted. “NO!”

“Get back here.”

You jumped over a large root of a tree. “No way!”

“I will catch you, so just give up.” Your dress got snagged, you panicked. You didn’t understand why you were like this, it was just a game and you adored Levi. You smiled when you ripped free, maybe you liked the thrill of the chase. You turned and bumped straight into Levi. “Got you.”

You squealed and ran away, Levi grabbed your arm, but you yanked him. The two of you fell back onto the floor, Levi on top of you. You bit your lip. “Umm.”

Levi had your arms pinned either side of your head. “Told you, I got you.”

You panted, your body tingling all over, you gulped and bit your lip. “What are you going to do now?”

Levi gripped your arms tighter, he leaned closer with a glint in his eyes. “I want to do so many things to you.”

You shifted your legs, so his pelvis pressed against yours. You hooked your leg around him, you pulled him closer and hummed. “Such as?”

Levi let your arms go, he tangled his fingers in your hair as his other slid down your side to your bum. He kissed you as he squeezed your bum, hard. You moaned into the kiss. You gripped his shirt collar and nipped his lip.

Levi growled in response. “I can’t hold back any more, I have to have you.”

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt, you nipped his neck then sucked leaving a mark. Your fingers trailed down his muscle to his waistcoat. “I’ve been thinking about you non-stop, but isn’t this place too dirty?”

Levi looked around, he hummed for a moment. You could see he was debating it all, he sighed and clicked his fingers. Underneath you appeared a blanket, you looked at Levi and saw his face was his own. You smiled at him as he said your name. “Try not to make too much noise.”

You giggled. “I can’t help it, you know how to make me feel really good.”

Levi smirked as you arched you back at his touch, while you were talking he’d slipped his hand from your bum to under your dress. His fingers traced circles on your heat on your underwear. He was voice deep when he replied. “That so?”

You hummed. “More.”

Levi’s hand dragged up, he traced the band of your underwear then slipped his hand under. He kissed along your jaw as his fingers played, pulled and stroked your bud. You moaned and gripped onto him harder. Levi hummed a laugh. “Remember, stay quiet.”

You closed your eyes tightly, you gripped his shoulder. “Hnngh but…ahh.” You inhaled sharply when he pressed two fingers inside your heat. “Oh God Levi.”

Levi pressed the spot within you, you opened your mouth to moan but he covered your mouth with his hand. You moaned into his hand at his relentless actions, you rocked your hips and looked into his lust filled eyes.

He pulled his hand away and captured your lips, he bit your lip lightly as to not leave a mark. You opened your mouth for him and panted, he deepened the kiss and accepted your moans. He pulled his fingers from your heat and smirked at your whine. He kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s not over yet.”

You watched Levi move away and gasped when you felt cold on your heat, you eyed him when he neatly folded your underwear and placed it next to you. You giggled at him. “You don’t have to fold them you know.”

He crawled over you and kissed your earlobe, his voice low. “I’d much rather rip them off you, but then Rin likes you to sit on his lap. I don’t like the idea of you sitting on him in a dress with no pants, it’d kill me.”

You pulled at his belt and undid his trousers. “Such a naughty thought, you shouldn’t think like that.”

“Why?”

You slipped your hand into his boxers and ran your hand up and down his hardened length. “Because I’m all yours…ever inch of me.” You leaned closer and nipped his ear. “Every moan.” You smiled and brought his forehead to touch yours as you released his manhood. “Every heartbeat, it’s all yours.” 

Levi lined himself up, you clenched when you felt the tip touch your heat. He smiled at you and gave you a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

You smiled and felt your heart swell. “I love you too.”

He moved your hair from your face. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Please Levi, I want this as much as you.”

Levi moved his hand and held your thigh, he pushed himself in slowly and watched your head move back as you moaned as quietly as possible. He moaned your name and enjoyed the feeling of being inside you, he missed this so much. He pushed until he was fully in, his hips pressed firmly into you.

He kissed you and waited for your que, you nodded at him and began to move your hips. Levi grinded into you, slow and deep. He kept pressing the right spot over and over, your body ignited. You moaned loudly, Levi covered your mouth with his kissing you deeply. He tried to stop your moans, but it wasn’t working.

Levi slowed down. “Hey, quiet.”

You bit your hand and nodded at him. He began moving again, you hummed at his actions. You moved your hand away. “Harder.”

Levi leaned over you more, he pushed your hips up. Your legs wrapped around him tighter, you panted and moaned as he kissed your neck. He snapped his hips against yours faster. He clicked his fingers, so a cloth appeared between your teeth, you bit hard allowing the moans to soften.

You wrapped your arms around him, your nails ripping down his back as you felt his muscle move and flex to his movements. Your body was burning as a heat pooled where the two of you were one, every hit to the spot sent a small burst of stars in your head.

You leaned your head back and pulled the cloth out, you panted a moment before speaking. “Harder.”

Levi looked at you, his kissed all over your face. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Mmm please.”

“Okay.” He pulled himself from you and rolled you onto your stomach, he placed some cushions by your face. “For your screams.”

You giggled. “Screams?”

He bit your shoulder blade, you buried your head into the cushions and moaned loudly. He lifted your hips up and snapped his hips hard into you, you screamed as he said as you felt his tip hit your spot hard and deep. Your body shook as he gripped you and began thrusting to your delight.

Levi tried to stay in control, but he’d never heard you moan so good like this before. He let the animal side of him take over, his thrusts unrelenting. “Fuck.” He felt your body squeeze around him every time he hit the perfect spot, it was driving him over the edge.

He leaned forward, hand on your hip the other on your breast. He squeezed the soft mound making you whimper a moan, you couldn’t speak, move or even think at this moment. You just closed your eyes and enjoyed the burning, the tingling and the electricity firing through you.

You clenched hard and bucked your hips causing Levi to moan your name, you couldn’t help it. He had moved his hand from your hip to play with your bud, you knew you weren’t going to last at all.

You turned your head to the side. “L-Levi…I’m…”

He hummed in response. “I know…meet too.” He squeezed his eyes shut then pulled his hand from your breast, he pushed your lower back, so you stuck your bum up more. You turned your head quickly and screamed lounder and louder. He pressed your bud hard, his manhood twitching and begging for release.

You opened your eyes as saw everything go white, you opened your mouth and felt your whole-body spasm. You slammed your hand onto a cushion and gripped it hard, hot water rushed through your body. Pleasure entered every inch and corner as your orgasm dug its nail deep into you.

Levi couldn’t control himself anymore when he felt you cum around him, he moaned your name and bucked his hips and buried himself hard and deep within you. He leaned onto your back and panted as he felt his body throb in response.

You hummed when you felt something warm within you spread, you closed your eyes and felt Levi lie on your back. You sighed when he finally removed himself, your knees gave way and you flopped onto the floor. You panted, body still twitching now and then.

You giggled when you felt Levi pull on your underwear then stop, he swore under his breath making you look back at him. “What’s wrong?”

He blushed hard. “I umm…I…well.” You knew exactly what he was going to say, you felt something hot in you when he finished, you didn’t mind at all because a family with him would be perfect. However, you were loving his face right now. “I’m sorry, you were so beautiful playing with the kids…it got me thinking about having children and I…”

You rolled onto your back and pulled your pants completely up, you pulled him by his shirt to you. You kissed his lips and loved his mess hair he always got from having sex or waking up. “I’m not going to say it for you, you’re a grown ass man Levi.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “But, you said you wanted to get married first. I tried to control myself, our kind can choose when we mate, I just lost it.”

You shrugged and kissed his nose, he was too cute. “Things change hun, besides I want a family with you more than anything.” You laughed. “And anyway, I’d be impressed if I got pregnant so quickly.” Levi looked away from you, then back then away. You frowned. “Levi?”

He rolled next to you. “Well, it’s extremely rare for our kind to not get someone pregnant on the first time.”

You patted your tummy. “Hmmm, that’s kind of hot.”

Levi frowned and looked at you. “What?”

You leaned on him and smiled. “I love you, you know that. Now stop pulling a sad face okay? Makes me feel like if I did get pregnant that it’s a bad thing.”

Levi sat up and held your hands. “No, no…I don’t mean it to come off like that…I’d love nothing more.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good, then whatever happens, happens.” You looked around. “By the way…where are we?” He stared at your face for a while, he couldn’t get over how perfect and beautiful you were. He couldn’t believe you were all his. You looked back at him and giggled. “Hey? Levi?”

He blinked and helped you to your feet, he clicked his fingers and made it as if what just happened never did. He adjusted his waistcoat then looked at you. “Let’s get going.”

You held his hand and walked behind him, you stared at his broad back and smiled. You loved everything about this man, he was just perfect in every way. You sighed and wished that he didn’t look like the demon again, you wanted your Levi back.

You smiled. “Hey, you broke the rule.”

Levi looked around and pulled in the right direction, he looked back at you. “If I seem to recall, you were the one who broke it when you asked for more.”

You stuck your tongue out. “You could have said no.”

He turned to you. “You think I could say no to you?” You tilted your head, he let out a long sigh and walked ahead. “Of course not, I always want to do a lot of things to you. Kitsune’s are very active and dirty animals, we crave divine flesh. I think about touching you, kissing you, biting you, licking you and just primal love making to you most of the time. But, I hold back.”

You stopped and felt a blush wash over you, you looked up and realised Levi was moving away. “Wait!” You ran after him, but your ankle caught on something. You flew forward with a yelp, you closed your eyes waiting for the ground to hit you, but it didn’t.

Levi sighed in relief, he had caught you in time. “You okay?”

You looked up with that cute face of yours, your adorable wide eyes. “My hero.”

Levi’s heart was like a jackhammer, he wanted you all over again. “Tch, idiot.”

You stood up then yelp in pain. “Ow!”

“What’s wrong?” He looked so panicked.

“My ankle, I think I sprained it.” You pulled your dress up and saw the red mark forming. “Shit.”

Levi scooped your up into his arms. “I’ll fix it later, though this gives us a good excuse to Rin on why we took so long.”

You pouted. “Blame your stamina.”

Levi smirked. “You had no complaints during, if I seem to remember you were screaming and asking me to go harder.”

You blushed. “Please don’t bring that up.”

He leant towards your ear, he bit your lode and moaned. “Harder.”

You wiggled in his arms. “Stooop!”

“Alright, I’m done…for now.” He kissed your cheek and hummed as he felt warmth spread through him, he smiled at your glowing marks. He adored your marks, because they lit up when you were happy, and they glowed a lot around him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Poor firefly.” Rin was sat on the floor at the foot of your bed, his fingers tracing your bandaged foot. By the time you’d gotten home, it had bruised up badly. They tried to heal it, turned out that it was a fracture caused by a little creature in the forest. It had a habit of grabbing people and hurting them, when they couldn’t walk it would torment them until they gave up. Then it’d eat you. “It’s a good job Azazel found you, I gotta say you are really good at hide and seek.”

You smiled at him, he was rather cute like he used to be. “Yeah, I’m kind of a master because when I was little I wanted to be left alone.”

Rin kissed your ankle. “I’m sorry…sorry about everything happening to you and has happened.”

You shrugged. “It’s all I’ve ever known.” You lay back on the bed and sighed.

Rin frowned in thought, then he looked sad. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I miss my friends; can I maybe see them?”

Rin sighed, he wasn’t fully himself still so the poison in him made him needy and possessive. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You rolled over and dragged your feet away from him, you hugged yourself and closed your eyes. “Firefly?”

“Leave me alone.”

He stopped his hand from reaching you, he pulled away and sighed. “Who of your friends do you want to see the most?” You sat up and looked at him. “No Levi, he doesn’t count as a friend.”

You smiled. “Well…I’d love to see Hange and Moblit, maybe Mike or Dad…but…the person I want to see the most has to be Erwin.” You hugged your legs. “Can I see Erwin?”

Rin nodded. “I’ll allow it.” You threw yourself at Rin, you hugged him tightly. He laughed at you. “What’s with this?”

“A thank you.” You eyed his lips, you felt your power humming within him. You knew this was the perfect chance. You pulled his chin down using your thumb and forefinger, you hated doing this because it played with his heart, but you had to. You kissed him, your tongue pushed into his mouth and felt the poison in your mouth. Your eyes squeezed such at the taste, you felt sick as soon as you took it in. You pulled away and smiled at him. “I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

Rin’s eyes studied you, he grabbed you and pinned you to the bed. You blinked at him in surprise, he swung his leg over you and began pulling your dress sash. He eyed your neck. “So beautiful.” He licked the spot. “So sweet.” He bit down making you yelp, you struggled against him and felt the poison fight inside you. You needed to puke it up, and fast.

You yanked your body, you accidently kneed him making him pull away in pain. “Sorry!” You sat up and cupped his face as he squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m so sorry.”

He smiled at you. “It’s okay, it was an accident.” He panted a few times. “Just give me a moment.”

You giggled, your hand on his chest so you could feel his heart beating. You leaned down and kissed him sweetly, he deepened the kiss and help the back of your head. You took more poison from him and felt his grip loosen. You smiled sadly down at him. “I miss the old times, the old you.”

Rin welled up, he covered his face with his arm. “What am I doing firefly?” He gritted his teeth as the tears flowed. “What am I doing? This isn’t me. This isn’t us…” He moved his arm away and smiled at you. “I’ve acted wrongly tonight, I forced myself on you when you don’t love me yet.” He sat up and sighed. “I will sleep in my room from now on, until I figure what’s wrong with me.”

You smiled as he kissed your forehead, you took his hand in yours and smiled at his soft beautiful skin. “I care about you Rin, I always have because you’ve been such a reliant friend. Please, don’t punish yourself okay?”

He nodded. “I won’t.” He gave you a hug and laughed. “I don’t know why, but every day I spend with you the better I feel.” He pulled away. “Is that crazy?”

You shook your head. “No, it isn’t. We’ve been there for each other, it makes sense.”

He pinched your cheek then got up. “I’ll get Azazel to bring you dinner. Have a good night.”

You waved at him. “Night sweetie.” You waited for him to go then ran and grabbed a pot, you threw up the black stuff quickly then lay next to it. You felt like shit at first, but then it faded away.

You went for a shower and enjoyed the warm water, you loved how your hands glided over your wet skin and wished they were Levi’s. With a long sigh of disappointment, you left the shower, you wrapped a towel around you and wandered out. You dropped your towel and grabbed your pants.

“Love the view.” You jumped and grabbed your towel, you turned to face Levi as he leaned against the wall.

You let out a sigh of relief. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Levi walked over and pulled at the towel. “Rin told me how he’s going to give you space, that the only time you’ll see each other is when you’re not in your rooms.” He ripped the towel off you and kissed the base of your ear. “Which means you’re all mine.”

You would have loved nothing more for Levi to pound you into the bed, to make you see stars again. However, you were hungry and wanted food. Plus, you had just thrown up some black stuff, and you’d just showered too. “Yes, it does, but I need food please.” You put your hands on his neck and dragged them up to his defined jaw line, you gave him a long kiss then smiled. “Oh, I know this is a mood killer but, did you?”

He kissed you back. “I took care of the poison.” He placed his hand on your forehead. “You feeling okay because of it?”

You nodded. “I’m okay now, why?”

He placed his hands on your hips, then one drifted to your stomach. “Just concerned.” He hummed. “Maybe I should heal you, just in case.” He kissed you, his teeth nipping your lip. You allowed the kiss to deepen and felt warmth within you, he dragged his lips down and licked your neck. He smirked as you sighed. “You sure you want food?”

You hummed. “Food is important.” You pressed your body against him and closed your eyes, you enjoyed his arms around you.

Levi kissed the top of your head and said your name, you hummed back. He hugged you tighter. “You’re still naked you know.”

Your eyes flew open. “Shit.” You pulled away and grabbed your clothes. “Clothes then food.”

He tilted his head and watched you closely as you pulled on your underwear, then bra. “Or you could eat looking like that.”

You gave he a look. “No.” You pulled on your night dress and tied the middle. “All done, now dinner time. What’s for dinner?”

Levi’ pulled you closer by your chin. “Me.”

You swatted him off and walked to the table, your food looked amazing and was your favourite. “Wow, thanks Levi.” He sat next to you and ate with you, it was peaceful like a married couple sitting down to dinner. You smiled at Levi. “So, how was your day hun?”

He eyed you for a moment, he knew exactly what you were doing. He leaned closer. “I played games with a bunch of brats. I also had some amazing rough, primal and body tingling amazing sex in the forest with a stunningly beautiful woman I love. Then she hurt her pretty ankle. Once we got back, I did work around the mansion then I heard amazing news about the girl I love. So, now I’m here with her eating dinner and she’s pretending we’re a married couple.” You blushed as he leaned closed and kissed near your ear. “And I love it.”

You smiled and offered him some of your food. “Sounds like a good day dear.”

He bit the food off and hummed. “It’s only going to get better.”

You pulled his nose. “Let my food settle, I don’t want to get a stitch.”

“Tch, fine.” He sat back. “Later then.” He carried on eating and looked at you. “You didn’t say no.”

You finished your food before Levi for once, for as long as you’ve known him he ate fast and cleanly because of his past. “You’re right, I didn’t say no.” You got up and stretched, you limped to the slide doors and sat outside. “You tended to Rin already?”

Levi stood in the doorway and watched as the rain began to fall, he breathed in and loved the smell just like you did. “I have.”

“Do you have anything else to do tonight?”

He shook his head and leaned against the frame. “No, why?”

“Well how about you take our plates away.” You lifted your leg up causing your dress to slip and reveal almost everything, the fabric just covered your panties. “Then come back for a little company.”

Levi’s eyes ran over your leg, he watched you shift slightly to show your black underwear. He growled then covered his mouth, he’d already had you once again today and now he was wanting more. “I’ll be right back.”

You lay back and rolled onto your side and enjoyed watching the rain fall in the garden, you pulled your dress, so it slipped and showed your bum to him. “I’ll be waiting right here for you.” You grinned as you heard him hurry about then leave, he was so easy to read when he was in the mood.

You rolled onto your tummy and kicked your legs in the air, you watched the rain tap on the path with a smile on your face. You let out a sigh, you remembered your conversation with Rin and grinned. Soon, you’d be able to see Erwin, he was like a brother, father and best friend all in one.

Erwin was the best thing in your life for years, he’d been there for you no matter what came your way and was never scared. You decided that after all this, you were going to treat him as a thank you for everything he’s done for you.

You looked to your side as Levi lay down next to you on his stomach, you loved how he was himself and no longer the demon. “Hey handsome.”

“Hey.” He nodded to the garden. “Watching the rain again?”

You hummed. “And thinking too.”

“What about?”

“Erwin.”

Levi raised his brow, of course he’d think the worst because he was very possessive. “Really…”

You laughed at his cute face. “Not in that way, I was just thinking he’s done so much for me that I should treat him to something as a thank you.”

Levi moved over and lay on top of you, his cheek pressed against your head as he sighed in relief. “Good.” He kissed your temple and wrapped his arms around you. “Maybe a holiday, I’ll look after you while he’s gone.”

You giggled at him. “You only chose that, so you could have me alone.”

He hummed. “Exactly, I think one month will do.” He ran his hands over your body. “Could you survive a month with lack of sleep?”

You frowned. “Why would I lack sleep for a month?” Levi nipped your ear, you could feel his grin. “Ooooh, what? No thank you, I love being with you, but I also love my sleep.”

Levi rested his chin on your shoulder. “I’ve never had a good relationship with sleep.”

“I know.” You skilfully rolled over under him, so you could look up into his eyes. “But, you seem much better now that we sleep next to each other.”

Levi lay with his head on your chest, you ran your fingers through his soft hair as he spoke. “Who knew all I needed to sleep more than four hours, and beat my insomnia was you.”

“I’m a gift that just keeps on giving.” You frowned when you felt your dress move by your breasts. “What are you doing?”

Levi leaned on his elbow on the floor next to your chest, his other hand was playing with your dress. “Nothing.”

You leaned on your arms and watched Levi pull open your dress to reveal your bra, then his fingers traced the outline of your boobs. “How did talking about insomnia change to you wanting to play with my boobs?”

Levi looked up at you. “Want me to stop?”

“I want you to-“ You shifted your legs to play with him, but your ankle screamed in pain. “Ow! Shit, ow, ow, ow.” He got off you and watched you pull your foot towards you. “Stupid ankle.”

“Let me have a look.” Levi gently took your foot in his big hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel better.”

He unwrapped the bandage to reveal a nasty bruise, he winced at it and hated himself for dragging you into that forest. He leaned closer to it, but you flinched. “Ah! Be careful.”

He kissed it lightly. “Promise, just trust me.”

You nodded. “I trust you, always have and will.”

“Good.” He kissed your ankle again; his lips ran delicately up as he inhaled your scent and admired the pattern on your leg and foot. He licked the bruise, he stopped when he heard you moan. He looked up to see your eyes closed, they flew open. You looked right at him with a blush, you looked unbelievably cute to him right now. “I only licked it slightly.”

You pouted and looked away. “Shut up.”

He hummed and began kissing, nipping, sucking and licking your ankle until the bruise faded away. He lowered it and looked back at you. “How does it feel now?”

You looked down in shock, you wiggled it around and laughed. “Amazing…thank you.”

Levi wrapped it back up. “Rin needs to think it still hurts, if it heals suddenly he’ll suspect us. There, all done.” He pulled you close by your leg and held you. “I worry about you so much.”

You giggled and held his arms. “I know you do, I worry about you as well.” You gripped tighter. “You think this will be over soon?”

He sighed. “Hope so, Erwin is coming to visit right? It gives me the chance to find out his plan, then we can act. Our priority is making sure the Empress is dead or gone for good. For you, though I hate it, it’s saving Rin from the poison.” Levi clicked his tongue. “I just wish you could get it out of him some other way.”

You turned and kissed him. “I took a lot from him tonight, he seemed more him. However, I had to kiss him deeply…oh and he pinned me to the bed so.” You traced your fingers up his chest. “I was thinking you could erase that memory in my head, and my body and replace it with something much, much.” You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Much better.”

“What do you have in mind?”

You got up and took Levi’s hand, you pulled him into the bed room and pushed him onto it. You ran over and locked the door, then the slide doors. You swayed your hips as you got to the bed and bit your lip. “Wanna get naked?”

You crawled across the bed and sat on his lap, you pulled at his tie and nipped at his ear. Levi chuckled at you causing your heart to sing, his laughs were rare, but God did they turn you on. “Seems more like.” He watched you take his tie off. “You want to undress me.”

You slowly undid his waistcoat. “That a crime?”

He watched you throw his waistcoat to the floor. “No, in fact I’d welcome it.”

You bit his neck then licked the spot. “Good.” It seemed like tonight, you were not going to sleep at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Your body slowly woke up causing you to feel the after effects of an active night, but it was worth it. An image of the night came to mind, the part where you slowly stripped Levi and indulged in every inch of him. The image, the sensation of him was playing on your mind so much that you needed more. You opened your eyes to see Levi next to you, he was lying on his stomach as his arms hugged his pillow and face turned to you.

You rolled over onto your stomach and leaned on your forearms, your eyes locked onto Levi’s sleeping face. A tingle washed over you, not one of need but of absolute love. His lashes were beautifully black and long, his skin so smooth. His hair hung slightly over his face, he was so at peace. You just couldn’t disturb him now, it’d be wrong to do so.

You lay on your back and sighed at the ceiling, your fingers reached up to your neck grabbing for the fox necklace, but it wasn’t there. Your favourite necklace had been missing since Rin brought you here, maybe seeing it reminded him of how much you weren’t his. You even missed your pipe, but at this moment you probably wouldn’t use it because you wanted your strength, so you can fight the Empress if she ever got free.

As some time went past you rolled onto your stomach again and looked out into the garden, the sun was beginning to rise lighting up everything with brilliant colours. It was surprising you were up so early, or that you had woken up before Levi as well. You looked over at him as he moaned, his eyebrows were knitted together. You gave him a sad smile. “Nightmare?” He moved his hips, he moaned again but you couldn’t catch what he’d said. You frowned. “Or maybe not…”

Levi hugged his pillow more, his hips grinded this time against the bed. You heard him hum. “More.” You got a little closer to him, your ears pricked to hear his quiet voice. He let out a moan that made you shudder, then he sighed in satisfaction. You blushed when he called your name, he turned his head and buried it into the pillow.

You bit your lip; a giggle was suppressed. “He’s having a sex dream about us.” You kissed his cheek. “Cute.” Levi hummed at the contact, his head turned from the pillow slightly just to show part of his face. He opened his visible eye and called your name. You smiled and brushed his hair from his face, it was always so soft. “Go back to sleep.”

He leaned up on his forearms, his hair messy as he looked at you with sleepy eyes. “I don’t want to.” He reached out and ran his hand down your bare back, his eyes watching his actions. “Not if you’re awake, I don’t want you to be alone.”

You giggled and kissed his nose. “I’m never alone with you, so go back to sleep handsome.” You lay on your side and traced the features on his face. “Enjoy yourself.”

He snuggled against you, his body on yours and face in the crook of your neck. His arms wrapped around your shoulders and lower back, his hand on your back lowering so it just about touched your bare bum. He dragged you closer to him and sighed, your naked body could feel all the details of his causing you to blush. He kissed your neck and rested his lips against your skin, his breathing became slow again. “Better.”

You frowned, maybe he was half asleep which meant you could ask him things and get the truth. “Levi?” He hummed against your skin. “Can I ask you a few things?”

He sighed and snuggled. “Anything.”

“How do you feel about my relationship with Erwin?”

He squeezed you. “Too close.” He pulled his head from your neck and tapped his forehead against yours, his eyes closed. “He likes you, don’t like it.”

You giggled. “So, you’re jealous of how close we are?”

“Yes.”

You smiled, he was so cute right now like a little kid. “Okay, so how do you feel about you not being my first in bed?”

Levi growled. “Hate it.”

You kissed him lightly, when you pulled away Levi chased your lips as he hummed. You placed your hand on his lips to stop him. “I wanted it to be you, but from now on I’ll only ever sleep with you okay?”

“No.” Levi rolled onto you making you squeal. “Mine.” He nuzzled against the side of your face, his lips by your ear and breath hot. “All mine.”

You shuddered under him, you were embarrassed that this possessiveness deep inside him was a turn on. “Um Levi?”

Levi sighed your name. “Mine, all mine…every inch of you.”

“Eeep.” Your face was bright red now, your heart was hammering against your chest. “No more questions, sleep.” You lay there a moment and felt the weight of Levi on you, he was rather heavy. You wiggled causing him to moan and hug you tighter, you had to be careful or you would turn him on. “Umm Levi?” He hummed. “You’re heavy.”

Levi began waking up more when he felt something move under him, slight moans from a cute voice and fingers on his chest. He lifted his head up and looked down at your flushed face. He questioned your name, then everything came to him. “Cute.”

You looked to the side and pouted. “I’m glad you’re having fun, but could you move cause you’re a little heavy.” You frowned when nothing happened, you looked back at Levi causing him to smirk at you. You wiggled and rolled around, so you were on your tummy, and Levi was on your back. “Meany.”

“How am I mean?”

You buried your face. “You plan on teasing me, I know that face.”

Levi leaned down and whispered in your ear. “What’s wrong with my face?”

You pressed yourself more into the bed. “Because!”

“Not an answer.” He nipped your shoulder, then licked your shoulder blade.

“What do you want?”

Levi hummed. “You got me to tell the truth in a weak state, so now it’s my turn to ask questions.” He kissed the spot between your shoulder blades. “I expect the truth, If I don’t get it then I’ll tease you non-stop. Got it?” You nodded. “Good. First question. Have you ever felt anything more than friendship towards Erwin?”

You whined. “Levi don’t.”

He traced his finger down your spine, he loved how your body shuddered. “The truth.”

You sighed, this was probably going to piss him off. “Yes, I have thought of him in that way. When you told me those horrible things in high school, I kind of gave up on us. So, when I grew up into an adult I noticed Erwin more.” You hugged the pillow and moaned. “It wasn’t love like I feel about you, it was more desire and lust. I care about Erwin and my needs made me think it might be love, but…but it wasn’t okay?”

Levi leaned closer, his breath against your ear. “You ever wanted to fuck him?”

You peaked at him, his eyes weren’t harsh at all which confused you. Why wasn’t he mad? You nodded at him. “Yes, but it was passing thoughts.”

Levi hummed. “Fine.” He looked away from you. “Next question…How many?”

You frowned. “How many what?”

He looked annoyed, then embarrassed. “How many other men have you slept with?”

Your eyes widened in shock, then you smiled. “Two.”

He looked at you. “Two?”

You nodded. “Only two guys.”

Levi bit your shoulder, he enjoyed the moan that came from you. “Too many…” He moved his hand down your side. “Did they make you feel this good?”

You shook your head. “No, you are the only one who’s ever made me feel extremely good physically, mentally and in my heart.”

Levi kissed your ear. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

You felt Levi smile against your skin, he was a naughty boy for enjoying this but you kind of loved it. “Tell me more about the two guys.”

“Okay.” You sighed. “First guy was human, he came to the temple where I started full time for prayer. We were together for a while, but my power made him hungry. The second…” You remembered Jared, he was a rebellious love and a fun one too. “He was the head of the panther clan, biker guy with tats and a bad attitude. I dated him after we got into an argument through Erwin with our messages, he was like an extreme version of you I guess.”

Lev felt angry at himself, he knew someone you’d been with would have been a guy to say fuck you to everyone with. He knew the panther clan leader, he was a dangerous dickhead. “Was he ever passionate, in bed that is?”

You shook your head, this was now getting super embarrassing. “Rough, always rough.”

“Did you like it?”

“I did…” You sighed, your heart felt heavy. “But it got tiring.” You turned and looked at Levi, so he could see both your eyes this time, you held nothing but love in your gaze. “I always wanted you Levi, from the moment I met you I’ve wanted you. You always think of the two of us, never one or the other. You respect me and care for me like I’ve never experienced before. It’s scary, but beautiful at the same time. I love you so much that you are always on my mind, no matter what you are there in my head and heart. Every time I see something, smell something or hear anything I link it to you in some manner. My exes don’t matter, what I’ve done with them is in the past. I want you to know that you are my life, you’ve taken over it okay?” You smiled at him. “I’m madly in love with you. So, yes Jared was rough and exciting but you, you are thoughtful, considerate, passionate and perfect. I only want you.”

Levi blinked at you, then a blush formed. “Tch idiot.”

You turned around to face him, you cupped his face and pulled him towards you, his forehead touching yours. “Mine, all mine.”

He kissed you hard, his tongue swiped your lip and teeth. You opened your mouth accepting the much-needed deep kiss, his talented tongue making your body buzz. He pulled away, his eyes scanning yours. “Say that again.”

You giggled, your arms wrapped around him. You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “You Levi are mine and mine alone. All mine.”

Levi shuddered at your words, he hated to admit it but you claiming him and being possessive was music to his ears. He sighed. “Perfect.”

You giggled at him. “You know?” You looked at his handsome face as he looked down at you. “If you want me to show my more possessive side, you just have to ask.”

He hummed. “Do you get jealous?”

You laughed. “Of course, I do! Does it drive me nuts that you slept with other women in this world before we were a couple? Of course, because they had you before me. Do I hate the fact that women in this world, even the Empress have the hots for you? Yes. I see the way people look at you, I don’t blame them because you are very good looking, strong, funny and sweet. I don’t act or say anything because I don’t want you to be put off by me being possessive of you, you are your own man you know?” You gripped Levi in anger. “But it does annoy me how they look at me and laugh, probably thinking I’m nothing and I don’t deserve you.” You looked away and spoke the last part quietly. “But I do.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “So cute.”

You smiled, your fingers ran through his hair. “So are you.”

He rolled off you allowing you to breathe, he covered his face with his hands. “You’re just…” He sighed. “I can’t take you sometimes.”

You giggled. “Love you.”

He turned his head and smiled at you. “I’ll always love you.”

You kissed him on his cheek. “I know.” You looked to the door when you heard a knock.

You and Levi held your breaths and listened to the voice. “Firefly?” It was Rin.

Levi carefully got out of bed, he clicked his fingers causing you both to be dressed. He pulled you out of bed and clicked his fingers again, a tray of tea lay on the table. He stood next to it and nodded to you. You wandered to the door and opened it. “Rin.” You smiled at him.

He gave you a bright smile. “Hey beautiful, I was going to say sorry I woke you, but it seems you’re up.” He looked into the room and saw Levi stood at the table, he was pouring you a cup of tea. “Azazel keeping you company?”

You giggled. “Always, he’s a fantastic butler.”

Rin looked back at you, his smile faded into a frown. He reached out and pulled at your top to show a love bite. “What’s this?”

You had to think quickly. “What does it look like?”

“A bruise.”

You looked down and just about saw it, you looked at your arms and saw a bruise forming. You spied Levi as he nodded, he was putting fake bruises on you. “Oh, they’re probably from running around in the forest yesterday and falling over.”

Rin sighed. “You’re right.” He pulled you into a hug. “Sorry about that.”

You hugged him back. “That wasn’t your fault, it had nothing to do with you Rin.”

“I know.” He pulled away and smiled. “I came here to ask if you wanted to go out or something? I mean we should spend time with each other, right?”

You nodded. “Alright.” You looked back at Levi. “You coming?”

Rin held his hand up. “Actually Azazel, I want it to just be me and my firefly here. My mother has been…restless in her cell, I need someone I trust to stay here and make sure she doesn’t get out. Raise the alarm if she does, I’ll hide firefly and get back here to stop her.”

Levi bowed. “Yes my Emperor.”

Rin smiled and took your hand. “Come on.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You giggled at Rin as he talked and bounced about, he seemed like his high school self again. You loved how he was wearing normal things too, it felt like you were at home. You bit down on the sweet he’d bought you and hummed. He smiled at you. “Is it good?”

You swallowed. “Delicious.” You looked up at the sky. “You know I’m really enjoying today, it’s like old times with you.”

He bumped into you and hummed a laugh. “Good, I’m glad you feel that way. I did a lot of thinking and realised that forcing you into a life that you’re not used to, nor like is wrong. I want you to understand that I do care, that I do want to protect you.” He sighed and came to a stop. “It’s just hard, I’ve never really known love an affection properly.” He shrugged. “So, I don’t know how to do this you know?”

You hugged his arm. “It’s okay, I understand why you are doing the things you do.” You looked sad. “I just wish your mother wasn’t the way she was, maybe things would have turned out different.”

Rin hugged you tightly. “I know you’ll never love me, I know Levi is the one for you, but I have to keep you here. My mother is still…she still has power here. I can’t kill her, I don’t have the will power to do it.”

You pulled him to a seat in the middle of the park, no one around to hear or see the two of you. “The others can help, you know that, right?”

He laughed with a sad smile. “I can’t tell them anything, many ears listening, remember? I decided it was easier to make them think I’m the bad guy, that I’m working with my mother.”

“Why?”

He held your hand, an empty look in his eyes. “So, when they act on their plans to save you they’ll kill my mother and me. There’s no other way.”

You slapped Rin making him jump. “If you think I’m letting you die, you’ve got another thing coming. Don’t sacrifice yourself Rin, don’t you dare.”

Rin buried his head in his hands and began crying. “I don’t deserve to live, I’ve killed people, hurt you and hurt my only friends. I can’t, I’m sorry.”

You cupped his face. “You are not a villain or a victim Rin, you are a survivor. Fight with me, with us.”

“It’s not that simple.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t make me punch you Rin.” You hit his chest. “I will flip, you know I will.” You tickled him making him laugh.

Rin wiggled from you. “S-stoop!” He giggled and held your hands still. “Stop.” He panted and looked into your eyes. “You really want to save me?”

“Yes, now tell me what’s going on.”

He pulled you to sit next to him, he looked out at the park and held your hands. “My mother is too influential, there is a rat in the palace that still supports her. There’s a network of people trying to save her, these people are the same people who killed your people. I want to find all of them, but to do that I have to put up a front, seem like I’m using you and becoming like my mother.” He held his chest. “But it’s hurting me, like a poison…but recently I’ve been changing back to normal.”

You flushed and rested your head on his shoulder. “That’s me.” Rin looked at you in shock. “I’ve been taking the poison from you.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He laughed. “Thank you so much, it’s allowed me to be myself again. I knew when my mother made me drink a potion, when I told her about my plan that it’d be my end.” He kissed you lightly on the lips. “My hero.”

You ran your fingers through his hair. “I’ll keep playing along, but we must work together behind closed doors okay? I’ll get the word to the others the plan, just be safe okay?”

He nodded. “You have my word.” He held your hand tighter, he pulled you closer and kissed you. “Sorry, one last time.”

You blushed. “Actually, to get the poison from you I have to kiss you.”

He blushed this time. “O-Oh…that umm explains you kissing me those times.” He laughed. “I hope Levi doesn’t kill me for that.”

You laughed nervously and looked around. “He’ll understand, I know it.”

Rin nodded. “Oh…what about this Azazel? Do you think we can trust him? He did appear out of nowhere.”

You smiled. “We can, don’t worry.”

Rin got up and stretched. “I have a feeling he is linked to Erwin, I mean that’s a hunch I have. So, I’ll let him go.” He pulled you to your feet. “Shall we go back?”

You nodded. “Sure Rin, let’s go back.”

“Wonderful, oh and keep this meeting between the two of us okay? As I said many ears in the palace.”

“Got it.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “I should return this to you.” He held his hand out to show the fox necklace Levi gave you. “Just make sure you don’t wear it, but you can keep it on you. I know how much you miss him, but this should help for now right?”

You hugged it to your chest. “Thank you, Rin, and I promise you I will save you no matter what because you are my dear friend.” You placed it in your trouser pocket.

He hugged you tightly. “I don’t doubt that, thank you for not giving up on me.” He sighed. “For letting me know that…that my life is worth something. I won’t throw my life away any more, I promise.” He pulled away and smiled, you could tell he was being truthful and it made your heart settle. “Now would you do me the honour of escorting me back to the palace.” He winked at you making you giggle.

You held your arm out like a prince would to a princess. “My pleasure Emperor.”

He fanned himself. “Oh my.”

You dragged him along. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” He smiled. “I like being around you, I always feel relaxed.”

You giggled. “I get that a lot.” You looked up at him, the sun shinning behind him. “Love you bud.”

He bumped his hip into you. “Love you too.”

Levi was waiting at the front of the palace as Azazel, he was leaning against the wall with a frown. Rin stopped laughing at your joke and looked up, his smile fading. “Something the matter Azazel?”

Levi looked up and walked down the steps. “Your mother is the issue my Emperor, she seems far too relaxed for someone facing life in a cell.”

“This isn’t good…”

“Tch, tell me about it.” Levi froze, he let his act slip.

Rin stared at Levi, he looked him up and down then at you. You gulped. “Ah, so…what does this mean?”

“I don’t know firefly.” He looked at Levi. “Why don’t you both tell me, is there a fox infestation in my palace?”

Levi snarled. “Fox? Disgusting creatures.” He dusted his suit off. “I will ensure no fox steps foot in here, especially that clean freak clan leader.”

You wanted to laugh so badly at Levi bad mouthing himself, it was just too funny. You looked at Rin, his suspicion fading away. “Demon’s hate the fox clan, I forgot that.”

Levi bowed. “My apologies for being rude, but I have never been a fan of your mother. My clan never have, so the thought of her being happy means she’s planning to come back. We do not want that.” He stood up and placed his hand over his heart. “I promise I will not be unprofessional like that again.”

Rin began laughing, he smacked Levi’s back. “No problem Azazel!” Levi gave his best fake smile and laugh. “I like you being honest.” Rin slung his arm around him and walked into the palace with him. “We should spend more time together.”

“Thank you, my Emperor, it’d be an honour to spend more time with you.”

You giggled behind the two of them, this was way too funny. “Look at you two, becoming friends and what not.”

Rin smiled at you. “I think a friend would be good in these times, do you mind if I take Azazel from you for a bit?”

You shook your head and ignored Levi’s pleading eyes. “Have fun with him, take your time even! I’m going for a walk in the gardens for a bit.” You walked away as Rin shouted to you to have fun. You turned the corner and hummed to yourself, you kept your eyes open and watched every person you passed by. Someone here was working for the Empress, someone wanted her sick rule to be back.

“Miss.” You jumped as the guard bowed at you. “Did you enjoy your date?”

You smiled. “I did…may I see the Empress?”

He froze and looked up at you after he bowed. “That’s a bit dangerous Miss, we’ve increased our presence because of her. She’s plotting something.”

You looked down the stairs. “I just have some questions for her, you can be present if you like.”

He let out a sigh. “I have no choice, do I?”

You giggled. “Nope.”

“Very well, follow me.” He led you downstairs then held his arm out. “Please Miss, keep your distance.” He pulled a chair for you. “Take a seat and I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you.”

You looked up as soon as you heard the Empress laugh. “This one was always a soft guard, pathetic almost.”

The guard stepped forward, but you stopped him. “Don’t listen to her okay?” He nodded. You looked at her, your eyes scanning her features. “I have some questions.”

She smiled. “You think I’m going to answer them for free?”

“Why do you hate Rin so much, your own son? If it’s for beauty, then that’s stupid because you are stunning in every way.”

She smiled and played with her long black hair. “You think I’m stunning?”

“You are perfection.”

She giggled. “Thank you for noticing that…When it comes to Rin…I don’t think I’ve ever loved him really, I never wanted a child.” She smiled and looked at her hair around her and hummed. “But, a half Priest filled with Priest blood from his father.” She giggled then stopped, she covered her mouth and looked at you. “You buttered me up, didn’t you?”

You studied her. “No one could be that…”

She dove at the bars and gripped then, she snarled at you. “You little bitch, I’ll rip your throat open and drink everything you have to give.”

You got up quickly, the chair clattering to the floor as your face turned white. Everything made sense now, her plan was more wicked than you could imagine. “Rin…” You turned to the stairs. “I’m sorry I need to leave.”

The guard nodded. “Come with me Miss.” You ran up the stairs behind him until you got to the top. “I won’t mention this to the Emperor.”

You smiled weakly. “Thank you, I’m going to my room now please let Azazel and Rin know…I need to think.” You walked to your room and sat on the bed, you felt empty. All this time, all this hard work you and the others had put in, it was a joke. The Empress had Rin, even though she hated children, so she could store power and your kinds blood in him. Rin was just a walking blood bag for her, a holder of power. She let him kill his father, let him fight for you, let him drink from you and kiss you. She let him take as much power from others, and when he was full enough for her she was going to drain him of everything. Once drained, she was going to come for you. She was going to use you, she wanted you to have children with people like Levi, so she could have them as blood bags. To her Rin was a bag of energy, you a powerful child maker. You covered your mouth as a sick feeling built up, she was truly a sick woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi entered your room, he knew he had to punish you for making him hang out with Rin, his rival in love for years. The room was empty of you, he looked around until he found you in the bathroom. You were sleeping on the floor next to the toilet, it looked like you’d been sick a lot and then fallen asleep due to weakness.

Levi brushed your hair from your face, you were dead to the world in sleep. “Seems she was sick a lot, then she fell asleep.” He scooped you up into his arms. “Poor thing.” He lay you in bed and kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right back with a healer.” He wandered down the hall and went to the healer, they were occupied with mixing something. “May I borrow you?”

The healer looked up. “Of course, what is the issue?”

Levi said your name. “She’s been very sick, I need you to check her.”

“Of course.” They walked together in the halls, but they kept giggling. Levi looked down at the healer, they had a familiar madness in their eyes. She looked up and grinned. “What?”

Levi grabbed them and pinned them to the wall. “Shitty glasses.”

“You saw through my disguise?”

“I recognise that mad look in your eyes. How the hell did you get here, and when?” He snarled at her.

“Today.” She looked around then back at Levi. “Erwin’s plan was to get someone else in, plus the healer is a suspect. Now let me free and I’ll check on my Mochi.”

Levi let her go and sighed, it was weird seeing her as a short lady with glasses and a bob cut. He pulled on her puffy cheeks. “You’re more like Mochi than her now.”

Hange grinned. “I know right?”

“Wait, you’re not a healer…”

Hange walked on ahead. “You’d be surprised what the monkey clan can do, besides I’m not a pure-blooded monkey demon.”

“One of your parents was a healer?”

She nodded. “They were.” She opened the bedroom door and looked at you. “Poor Mochi.”

“She’ll be happy knowing you’re here.”

“You think?” She smiled at Levi then you. “Close the door and I’ll get to work.” She wandered over to you and knelt down as Levi locked the door, she placed her hands on you and focused. “This will take longer than normal healers.”

Levi sat in a chair facing the bed. “It’s fine.”

Hange ran her hands over you, her fingers glowing as she read your body. She stopped and looked at you, she leaned closer and muttered. “It can’t be…”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Speak up shitty glasses, if you’ve got something to say then say it. Don’t act like you can’t shit.”

She looked over at Levi. “She’s umm…she’s going to be throwing up a lot more in the mornings.”

“Why?”

“And she’ll start glowing more.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Stop speaking in cryptic terms, fucking spit it out.”

Hange smiled. “Well, I’m picking up another energy inside her. It’s very, very small, as if it’s a few days old.”

Levi stood up, he wandered closer and understood what Hange was saying. He had a genuine bright smile on his face, one that Hange had never seen before and probably never will. “So, she’s?”

Hange nodded. “I’m 60% sure she is.”

“60%?” The smile faded. “So, you’re unsure.”

Hange cleared her throat, she hadn’t realised she’d blushed at Levi’s smile. She looked down at you as you shifted in your sleep. “I have never scanned a Priestess before, so I don’t know what they’re like but…when I trained with my father about being a healer this pulse inside her was slightly similar to the pregnant lady I met. To be honest, you should have a proper healer look at her to confirm. She’s had a mental and emotional shock as well, that may be a reason why she threw up.”

Levi knelt next to you, his eyes on your stomach. He hoped Hange’s 60% guess was right, that you were. He kissed your stomach then moved to your face, he placed his arms either side of your head and played with your hair. “Must have been a big shock.”

Hange sat with her back against the wall. “This is one big mess Levi.”

He eyed the wild-eyed woman, he saw the pain in her face and sighed. “It is, but we have each other, right?”

She looked up and smiled at him, he for once smiled back then it faded away. He looked back to you and sighed. Hange got up and dusted herself off. “I’m going to see Rin, do a medical exam on him to see if I can get the poison out and she can rest for once. Look after her.” She walked to the door and stopped. “Come get me when she’s awake and feeling better, okay?”

Levi hummed. “I will.”

“Oh, and Erwin is coming to visit tomorrow. Best not to tell him about her being ill, or maybe pregnant. Think he’ll flip.”

“Got it.” He listened to the door close and clicked his fingers to lock it. He got onto the bed and pulled you into his arms, he couldn’t rest knowing you were unwell. So, he was going to lie here and wait until you woke up.

Levi lost track of time, all he knew is the sun had set and you’d missed tea. He was beginning to worry now, but he heard you stirring. You hummed at the heat around you. “Levi?”

He pulled you away and sighed. “You’re okay…thank goodness.”

You smiled in your sleepy state. “You were worrying about me, weren’t you?”

“You know me well, is everything okay?”

You nodded and began remembering what had happened. “I umm, I figured something out about Rin and the truth made me sick.” You traced patterns on Levi’s chest, you told him everything you had figured about before you threw up and passed out earlier. “So…that’s it…”

Levi stared down, his eyes scanning something. “It’s far worse than we imagined.” Now the thought of you possibly being pregnant terrified him, if the Empress found out it meant she could act of this dark plan of hers. He hugged you tightly against him, but he couldn’t help himself, he still wanted to be a father of your children. “Don’t worry, okay?”

You smiled. “I won’t, because I trust you so much.”

Levi sighed. “I have something important to tell you as well.”

“What?”

“Hange is here undercover, she’s now the new healer for the palace.” You sat up quickly with a big grin, you were dying to give that mad woman a kiss. You went to jump out of bed, but Levi wrapped an arm around your middle and slammed you down onto the bed. “Where you going?”

You blushed. “To see Hange.”

He pinned you and hovered over your form. “You’re not going anywhere…” He eyed your heaving chest. “I have to punish you for making me worry, and making me spend time with Rin.”

He leaned down and licked a line up and between your breasts. You hummed then smiled. “Hey Levi?”

He looked up at you. “Less talking and more moaning my name.”

You giggled. “But Levi, your jealousy is showing.”

He nipped your skin making you squeal. “Shut it.” He kissed all over your face and neck, he loved the moans and giggles coming from you. He dragged his body up against you, your body bucked up against him for more friction. “Needy.”

You sighed and threw your head back in frustration. “You’re teasing.”

“This is your punishment.” He grinded against you at a slow rhythm, your body wiggled and moved under him. He leaned closer, his lips inches from yours. You leaned up for a kiss, but he pulled away with a smirk. “No.”

You groaned. “This is not fair.” You sighed as he blew air onto your neck. “Please Levi.”

“Alright, I’ll play if you are good.” He kissed your cheek. “I’ll make you feel good, if you promise to do as I say. If you behave, then I will reward you. Sound fun?”

You pouted and looked away from him, he was being a naughty fox right now. “Fine.”

He let your wrists go a bit. “Keep your hands to your side, no touching yourself or me until I say.”

“What about kissing?”

He poked your nose. “No kissing.”

“So mean.”

Levi let your arms go and kissed down your body, he grabbed your shirt and slowly pulled it off you. He hummed at your chest rising and falling in anticipation, how you had goosebumps from the cool air. He held your side and kissed your stomach, he dragged his lips lightly across your skin and enjoyed your shivers. He loved how sensitive you were, how your body craved him.

He looked up at you, you seemed okay for now but, not for long. Levi wanted to change things up, he was full of desire for you. He wanted to fight the urge, but he was still in heat from talks of having children.

His fingers unbuttoned your trousers, he slipped them off slowly, so they dragged against your sensitive skin. He threw them across the room and stared at you in your underwear, his hunger built. Levi couldn’t describe to you how beautiful you were, how cute you were, how sexy you were and how you drove him insane with possessiveness and love.

Levi ran his hands all over your body, he wanted to feel every curve, dip and bump. He leaned over you, his lips close to the skin between your breasts. He inhaled your scent, tonight you smelt like strawberries, his favourite.

You hummed gain his attention. “Umm Levi?” He looked up at you, his eyes like a fox. “You okay?”

He licked your skin and stared at you as he moved up your body, your moan was so cute. He made his way to your neck, he nipped and kissed until he reached your lips. His eyes studied yours. “I’m fine, you just smell like strawberries today.”

You smiled. “Must be nice.”

“It’s delicious.” He tiled his head. “Not going to try for a kiss?”

You shook your head. “You said if I behave, I’ll get rewarded. I wanna know what the reward is.”

He nipped your earlobe. “Well you’re no fun.”

You giggled. “So, you want me to be naughty?” You lifted your hips up and rubbed your heat against Levi’s crotch. “How about that?”

Levi growled, he tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you hard. He bit your lip and deepened the kiss, he took your breath away at how possessive he was being, how needy he was. You wanted to grip him, but he told you not to. You had to grip the sheets instead, it drove you insane. He pulled away and licked his lips. “You did good, want a reward?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

Levi knelt between your legs, he slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat then threw it across the room. He pulled his tie down, his eyes on yours as you opened your mouth then bit your lip in excitement. Levi tossed his tie then began the slow, painful unbuttoning of his crisp white shirt. Your body heated up, your heat tingled as you saw his muscle bit by bit. He dragged the shirt down his back and dropped it on the floor, he moved causing muscles to flex. He bit the end of his glove and pulled it off, he repeated his act on the other glove and tossed them to the floor. It was cute how hungry you looked, how you loved something so simple as his muscles. He popped the button of his trousers, he zipped the zip down then stopped.

Levi held back a smile as you whined. He leaned over you and kissed the tip of your nose. “Not yet.”

“Tease.”

“And you’re not?”

You huffed. “You have a point.”

“Mind sitting up a bit?”

You sat up slightly. “Sure, why is that?”

Levi unhooked your bra and slipped it off you. “That’s why.” He kissed you and used his body to push you back down on the bed, you didn’t mind one bit. He kissed down your neck, your collarbone then your chest. He ran his hand up your side, it slid under your breast and traced the outline of your soft mound. “Beautiful.”

You arched your chest to him as he licked around the sensitive part of your other breast, you hated and loved that talent tongue of his. He sucked and bit a spot forming a love bite, another hint that you were his. He looked up at you as he squeezed your right breast, he massaged and played and let your moans and whimpers fuel him. He kissed from your left to your right, his hand played with your left now as he made another mark on your right.

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Levi.”

He moved away and smiled at his work, he called your name back to you. Although he adored playing with you, he was worried that maybe he was taking it too far. “You okay?”

You nodded. “F-fine.”

He kissed you lightly. “You sure?”

You opened your eyes and smiled at him, he was so cute. “I’m good, don’t worry just keep going this is fun.”

Levi hummed and traced your collarbone as he leaned on his elbow next to your shoulder, head resting on his up-right hand. “You like me being in control?”

“It’s umm.” You blushed hard. “It’s a turn on.”

His fingers danced down your stomach to your panties, he played with the band for a bit as the two of you spoke. “I love you so much.”

You panted in excitement, his hands pushed below your panty line and played with your bud. You closed your eyes; the bastard had made you so sensitive that as he played with your bud you were shot close to your end. “Ah! Levi…” You hummed and gripped the sheets. “Love…love you.”

Levi leaned on his forearm, his fingers tangled in your hair as he used his thumb on your bud and pushed one finger into your heat. You turned your head to Levi, your eyes closed tightly as you panted and moaned in delight. He kissed you deeply as he pushed a second finger in deep, he pulled away from the kiss. “You can touch me if you want.”

You gripped his shoulders tightly, nails making crescent marks in his skin. You opened your eyes, you had such a pleading look in them. “Please…Levi.”

He kissed you sweetly. “Alright, no more playing around.” He dragged himself down your body, then pulled your panties off.

You looked down at him as he put your legs over his shoulders, his hands pressing your hips down. You blushed. “What are you doing?”

He kissed your thigh. “I just wanted to taste you, I’m hungry.” Your breath hitched when you felt his tongue lick your bud, he traced shapes and letters driving you wild. You threw your head back and moaned, you rocked your hips to his movements desperate for your release. Levi hummed at your actions. “Delicious.”

You covered your mouth with your arm, your coil was tight and ready to pop. Fire built up as you closed your eyes. “Levi…I’m.” You moaned out before you had chance to tell him, you felt a blissful rush through your body from your heat. Your body lightly spasmed as you road your high, spots were in the corner of your vision.

Levi licked his lips and crawled up to you, he smiled down as he watched your face in pleasure then change to content. He called your name and watched you open your eyes slowly, your pupils dilated. His fingers brushed your cheek. “You’re so…” He hummed and kissed your lips. “Cute.”

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck. You kissed his cheek and giggled. “Stop staring Mr, we haven’t finished yet.”

“We haven’t?” Levi’s breath hitched when he felt your hand slide down his chest, his eyes closed when you pushed into his boxers. He moaned when you ran your hand up and down his hardened length, he knew exactly what you wanted. He panted and rocked his hips to your touch, his forehead tapped yours. “You’re right, we haven’t.” He kissed you deeply then moved off you and the bed, he pulled his trousers and boxers down and sighed at his now freedom. He crawled back over you, his lips kissing you with such greed. “You ready?”

You smiled and dug your fingers in his hair. “Always.”

Levi sat back and ran his hands down your thighs, he lifted them up and wrapped them around him. He held your hip and pushed himself in slowly, his eyes on your face as he sighed and enjoyed your pleasure riddled face. He gripped your side and leaned over you, his fingers tangled in your hair as he grinded into you.

Levi pressed his forehead against yours, his hips moved pushing his manhood deep in you, so he was pressing into the right spot constantly. He wanted tonight to be passionate, he wanted to show your body love. You dug your nails into his back, your dragged them down causing scratches which you knew Levi would wear with pride.

“Levi.” You watched him open his eyes, he looked deep into yours causing your heart to swell. Your markings lit up with such beautiful light, you felt a heat burn within you. “I love you.” You kissed him deeply as he moved faster, encouraged by your words. “I love you so much.”

Levi’s fingers dug into your side, he kissed all over your face to counter the slight pain. He adored you so much, you were his life. He panted against your neck, his eyes enjoying the soft light of your markings. Levi groaned your name as you clenched around him over, and over. He could feel you were close.

He lay his weight onto you, his arms rested either side of your head. He continued his movement, you moaned louder than before. Levi smiled against the skin on your neck as you gripped his hair, your other wrapped around his back and gripped his shoulder. He made sure his body rubbed against yours, so your bud was getting the friction it needed to fire you closer to your perfect climax.

You dragged your hands up and reached Levi’s fox ears, you loved how whenever you two slept together they would appear. You gripped and pulled at them. Levi growled in response. You pulled him closer, you nipped his little black ear. Levi snapped his hips hard into you, you let out a silent moan. You closed your eyes and bit his ear again, your hand played with the other ear.

Levi was driven over the edge of his desire, he bucked into you hard and fast. You clenched around him, toes curled as your felt the pop. Water rushed through you again, your eyes crunched up as you saw white. Your markings lit up as Levi road out your pleasure and chased his end. Your body twitched, you clenched hard around him again and bucked. Levi pressed his head against the bed next to your head, he moaned your name as he came undone. He felt it happen again, he’d released himself in you and claimed you again.

He panted as he felt his senses come back to him, he looked down at your cute face and waited. You had your eyes closed and felt an added heat in you, it made you smile because it meant Levi had been thinking of the future again before you slept together.

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, your markings still glowing. “Hey handsome.”

He smiled, it was such a cute smile. “Hey beautiful, you okay?”

You nodded. “But my legs feel like jelly.”

Levi hummed and kissed you. “Sorry, I kind of lost control a bit.”

“It’s okay.” You giggled. “I liked it.” Levi pulled himself out and lay next to you, his chest still rising and falling from the after effects. You pushed yourself up and looked down at Levi, he stared up at you with a loving gaze. He snorted at you. “What?”

He played with your hair. “Your hair, it’s a mess.”

You frowned. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Mine.” You leaned on his chest and sighed, you looked up at his ears. He began to worry. “Something wrong?”

You lightly touched the soft black fox ears. “I didn’t bite them too hard, did I?”

He pinched your cheek. “No, you didn’t.”

You left out a relieved sigh. “Oh, thank God.” You rested your head on his chest.

Levi rubbed your back. “You were that worried?”

You nodded. “You know what I’m like.” You looked up at him and hummed. “So, when is Erwin coming over?”

Levi sighed. “Hange said tomorrow.”

You giggled and leaned on your hands either side of Levi’s head, you looked down at him. “I only just mention his name and you get funny. I already told you, you are mine or are you that jealous?”

He ran his hands up and down your arms, he squeezed your upper arms. “Your markings are still glowing slightly.”

You looked at your arms, he was right they still were. “That’s because I’m really happy.” You frowned. “Hey, no changing the subject Mr.”

Levi pulled you down onto his chest. “Alright, I’m jealous of him and I probably always will be.” He hugged you. “He’s a good friend to me, I’d follow him until the end. I know he’s a father to you as well, and a good friend. I can’t help myself, it’s the love our kind experiences.”

“I understand.” You smiled and pulled Levi onto his side, you moved up, so you could look into each other’s eyes. “I get jealous, I mean if you got close to a woman I have a feeling it’d experience what you are right now.”

“Maybe I should test that theory.”

You pinched his nose. “Don’t you dare.”

“I won’t.” He clicked his fingers so you both were wrapped up in the bed sheet. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, you know that. I just like teasing you.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s cute.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “Now close your eyes and sleep okay? I love you.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “I know you do, I love you too.” You sighed as you snuggled closer to Levi, you enjoyed the heat coming from him and relaxed. Before you knew it, the two of you had drifted off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi was pissed, not the normal kind where he just clicks his tongue, it was the kind where he sits there and simmers in hatred and jealously. It was the kind of anger where, no matter what you said, or did he was going to get you later and make you squirm. It wasn’t your fault he was like this, all that happened was Erwin came to visit. You were very excited to see him, you even jumped into his big arms and squealed in excitement, the man was your world for years.

Once he had arrived, Rin had suggested to go into the gardens and enjoy some lunch there. Rin knew how much Erwin meant to you, he was a temp dad and brother for years, so here you were sat next to him hugging his arm and praying he never leaves you again. Levi was glaring at you and Erwin, Erwin didn’t care so much but, his glare only made you hug Erwin more in fear.

You looked up when you felt soft lips on your head, Erwin was smiling down at you with love in his eyes. “You okay?”

You nodded with a little blush. “Yeah, just got a bad feeling about later.”

He leaned closer. “Don’t worry, I’ll have a word with him.”

Rin handed you some tea. “Something wrong with Azazel? He seems rather annoyed about something…”

You and Erwin shared a look, you didn’t know how to address the situation until Erwin surprised you. “Because he’s not Azazel.”

Rin stared at Levi. “He’s that damn fox, isn’t he?”

Levi walked closer, he ran his hands through his hair causing his face to change to his own. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Got a problem with it kid?”

Rin growled at him. “I’m not a kid.”

Levi folded his arms. “Could have fooled me.”

Rin went to speak but Erwin stopped him, he didn’t want a fight to start. “That’s enough you two, I think you’re forgetting why we’ve done this.” They all looked at you as you stood up and hugged yourself, a little blush on your face from annoyance. “I allowed Levi to go undercover here because she wouldn’t cope without someone, anyone keeping her sane.” He turned to the men. “You two are about fighting over her and other things, but she’s a person not an item in any way. The more you fight over her, the more you push her away. Oh, and another thing…this jealousy shit has to stop, the life she has lived is not her fault.” Erwin sighed and adjusted his jacket. “Now if you two don’t mind, I’d like to spend time with the girl I view as my sister.” He called your name and held his arm out. “You coming?”

You smiled and took his arm. “Happy to.” You walked through the gardens with Erwin, it was nice to have some piece and quiet. “You umm…you think they’re going to be okay back there?”

Erwin hummed a laugh. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, Rin has lacked love for years so he’s trying to hold onto your love. Levi, well he’s lost everyone dear to him in life, he’s fought for years to have you and now he has you he’s become rather possessive.” He looked down at you and smiled. “Most people like that in their partner, but he gets a little carried away sometimes. Am I right?”

You looked away and nodded. “He does, I don’t mind it most of the time, but it does make me feel…” You shrugged. “Well you said it yourself, like an object when someone else says I’m theirs when he’s saying I’m his.” You sighed. “I have the Empress shouting I’m hers, it’s rather tiring.”

Erwin sat down and chuckled at you, he reached out and held your hands. “I just want to say thank you, out of everyone that you could have chosen to have here with you…you chose me.” He smiled fondly at your hands. “It meant a lot to me.”

You knelt in front of him, so he could see your eyes, your heart stung when you saw the rare tears in his blue orbs. “I know we’ve met my real dad, he may be my flesh and blood but…you Erwin, you are my real family.” You squeezed his hands. “When I marry Levi, I want you to give me away.”

Erwin’s eyes widened, he pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. “I’d be honoured.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I also want you to be an Uncle to any kids I have.”

“I’d love that too.” He smiled at you, then his expression changed. “You’re not?”

You shook your head. “Not that I know of.” You sat with him for a moment and enjoyed the breeze, you looked over at the muscular blonde. “So, I’m guessing this means we are going to act against the Empress…”

Erwin gave a sad smile. “It’ll be dangerous, but we can’t keep running around and hiding from her. You, your children and all of us deserve a normal life, a future.”

You hugged Erwin. “Thanks, I’m ready to fight when you say the word.”

He ruffled your hair. “I know you will.”

You looked over to where Levi and Rin were, they were probably okay by now. “So, shall we go back?”

“Yes, they should be done by now.” He got up and smiled. “If I know Levi like I do, I believe you walking away and looking annoyed would have given him the kick in the ass he needs. The man is stubborn, but if you push him he becomes a softy.”

You giggled. “I know, he can be really sweet and adorable sometimes.” You both walked back laughing, but when you arrived to see the boys you got annoyed. Levi was in his fox form, but not his usual small cute one, he was as big as a wolf growling at Rin who was a snake dragon with patterns on his white body. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Erwin jumped at your angry tone, he looked down at you and called your name. “Calm down.”

You gritted your teeth. “No, I’ve had enough.” Your water wrapped around the two men and pulled them away, you walked forward and pulled them around to face you. “Why are you two acting like children?”

Levi wouldn’t look at you, he hated seeing you like this and that he’d caused it. Rin let out a sigh. “We were arguing over my mother.”

You relaxed a little. “Nothing to do with me?”

Rin blushed. “Maybe a little bit…I didn’t want you to fight with us, to finally kill my mother but Levi…Levi wanted you to fight, he said we should let you go all out. He told me to stop draining you, so you can use your full power, so you can fight for your new life.” He shook his head. “This is way too dangerous for you, don’t you understand?”

You lowered them both and looked at Levi, you walked over to him as he cowered slightly. “This true Levi?”

He looked away. “Yes…he’s right I said you should fight, but I shouldn’t have done this because it’s all your choice.” He snarled and looked at Rin. “I just don’t want that asshole, who thinks he knows you better, to say you are this weakling who shouldn’t fight because you could get hurt or die. I know you better, you would never die so easily because you have so much to fight for.” He sat down and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Levi flinched, his eyes closed as you knelt in front of him. You pulled him into your arms, his black fur was so soft and comfy. You cupped his large fox face and snuggled it, your nose rubbing between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. “You Levi Ackerman are amazing in every way, I love you so much.”

He pulled his head away and licked your face, he bumped his head against you making you giggle, he loved your laugh so much. “You’re cute.” You jumped away from him and landed on your bum on the floor as there was a puff of smoke, you could see the shape of the fox change into something familiar. You blinked a few times as the fox was now Levi, his magical Yukata wrapped around him with his sword on his side. You looked to his black ears pulled back, his tail swishing. “Very cute.”

Erwin grabbed the back of Levi’s yukata just before he had crawled over you, his hand too close to sensitive parts on your body. Levi growled at Erwin as Erwin spoke. “That’s enough Levi, control yourself please.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Fine, but I won’t later.”

You blushed hard, you were probably the only one who heard Levi. He eyed you they had a glint in them, you knew exactly what he was thinking about. You shot up from the floor and hugged yourself. “Thank you, Erwin, but we have to get ready to fight.” You looked to the palace. “The war is about to start.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rin had his face in his hands, he let out a long sigh then looked back up at you. “Alright, try and get the last of the poison out, we must be quick about it as she’s almost free, but…” He looked at Levi. “Can he maybe not be here?”

You cupped Rin’s face. “He won’t leave, I already asked. Just relax okay?” You kissed him and got him to open his mouth, you deepened the kiss and took the last of the poison. You went to pull away, but Rin pulled you back into the kiss. When he was done he let you go. “Rin?”

He smiled with a sad look on his face. “Sorry, I just know that I’ll never get the chance again.”

You smiled at him, then you made sick sounds. “Sorry.”

Levi knelt in front of you and handed you a bucket, you threw up as he ran his hand up and down your back for comfort. “I’ll deal with this, I think you two need to talk.” He stood up and wandered off.

You looked back at Rin and sighed. “Rin, he’s right we need to talk about us.”

He smiled. “No need, I understand that we will never happen. I’m pretty sure that while Levi has been here, you two have been having a lot of fun.” He laughed at your blush. “I don’t blame him for wanting to be with you so much, I would be the same if we were together.” He tapped your tummy. “Knowing him, you’re probably pregnant already.”

You hit him. “Shut it!”

“You are?” He raised his eyebrow with a grin.

You looked away. “I don’t know, probably not.” You got up and stretched. “I can’t wait for all this to be over, to start a family with Levi and to just have a normal life with my friends.” You smiled and looked at Rin. “Think we should go to that beach again, what do you think?”

He blinked a few times in shock, then a smile appeared. “Yeah, sounds like fun.” He laughed to himself. “I’m shocked that you’d want me around, I did so many bad things.”

You gave him a hug. “You did what you had to, you hurt people yes, but your intentions were good. Your mother is probably the most wicked person I’ve ever met, you had to be a bit bad in order to stop her.” You ruffled his soft brown hair. “You have us now, all of us. So please, trust and fight with us okay?”

Rin smiled. “Alright.” He sighed and leaned back. “You know, when this is over we have to put the real Empress and Emperor in power.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Really? Who is that? Oh! This is exciting I’d love to help you find them.”

He smiled and went to speak, but his whole world shattered around him. He watched in horror as the floor exploded, dragons flew in and yanked you backwards to outside. His heart broke when he heard your screams, this was not meant to happen.

You reached out for Rin, begged and prayed for his help. You closed your eyes and felt the dragons freeze. You opened your eyes to see Rin, robes wrapped around him and horns on his head as he held his hand out. Rin was battling his mother’s strength in controlling the dragons. Rin shouted your name. “You can do it firefly! Fight!”

You got angry, you were being used by that awful woman again. You could feel the bites, your blood draining. You ripped your body free from her grasp and fell, you were so relieved that you forgot about the landing. You closed your eyes tightly and waited for the impact.

Levi shouted your name, he jumped for you and grabbed you in his arms in time. He landed softly and placed you down. Your heart fluttered at the sight of him, he was in his full outfit meaning he was at full strength.

You blushed. “Thank you, I guess I needed saving again huh?”

He nuzzled against you. “You just need a little confidence boost.” He kissed you deeply, his canine teeth nipping at your lip. You enjoyed his possessive kiss, how he dominated you, but you also felt something inside you. Levi was giving you back some of the power he’d taken from you. “How do you feel now?”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, I feel much better now.” You pulled away from him and saw water floating around you. “Problem is, I’ve never been at full power, so I don’t know what I can do.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Anything you want.” Water burst around you making Levi chuckle. “You still react like that whenever I kiss you or touch you.”

You pouted at him. “Well what do you expect when you surprise me like that?” You looked to the Empress, her army of loyal guards around her. Your friends, your students worked together to get near her, but it wouldn’t work. “I’ve had enough of all this Levi.”

He walked with you as your friends landed around you, wounds adorning their bodies as the Empress stood there in the middle of the chaos unharmed. Rin flew back, his back skidding on the floor as he landed at Levi’s feet. He panted and looked up at everyone. “She’s too strong.”

Levi helped him up. “There’s only one thing that can be done.”

You walked forward, your water wrapped around your injured friends. “She’s mine.”

Rin reached out for you. “She’ll kill you!”

A wall of water shot up in front of your friends separating you from your friends, light shined on your body as your markings lit up. An elegant white and blue priestess outfit wrapped around you, the pattern on your neck grew up onto your face as a white hood with a blue inside rested on top of your head. You reached out causing a golden staff to appear, you walked closer to the woman your bare feet causing grass and flowers to grow and water to bubble.

The Empress giggled at you, her red dress sleeve held to her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, the trinkets in her head piece making a noise. “You’ve come for me huh? I’m impressed, I can’t wait to see the exciting things you can do.”

You held your staff to the side. “I’ve had enough of you and your disgusting lies. Rin is not a blood bag; my friends are not power bags.” Water appeared at your sides in the form of foxes making the Empress jump, she actually showed slight fear. “And I am NOT a baby making power house for you to use.”

She jumped out of the way of your foxes, she laughed at your attempts. Her eyes widened as she looked to her side as her mask cracked. You had used water as a distraction and had shot forward, skidded to her side and twisted around to slam your staff into her mask.

Her white mask burst, she twisted her body and skidded on her heels. She looked back up at you as some blood trickled down her forehead, you had managed to hurt her. She touched the blood and looked at it. “No one has ever made me bleed before…” She gripped her hand tightly. “I’m going to rip you limb from limb!”

You lunged for her. “Shut up and just die.”

She jumped out of the way, laughing as she went. “This is so much fun!” She grinned wide as she flew backwards and twisted in the air. She giggled and looked up, but you were nowhere to be seen. “Where are you?”

You screamed in rage, water surged at her from all directions. You flew down from above, staff in hand. She looked up in time to see your attack, she moved forwards in panic as water blades ripped into one of her sides.

You landed on the floor, earth bursting from around your staff at the impact. She stumbled and turned around to face you, she held her arms up causing dragons to attack you. You dodged the first one, your body twisting around it. You jumped up, water pushing you lightly into the air.

You landed on a dragon and began running down it’s back towards the Empress, you flipped over to the next one as another bit down on the dragons back where you had once been. You water ripped through the creatures as blades, others sending them into the air.

The Empress screamed as the ground blew up around her, she was using her darker magic to poison you. Your healing water surround you, but your eyes remained on your enemy. She laughed believing she had the upper hand, but she was wrong. You were pissed and knew how to fight, you wouldn’t let Erwin’s training go to waste.

You threw your staff at her, she raised her hand and caught it mid air in her poisonous liquid. “Pathetic.”

You ran after your staff, you skidded on your back between her legs. You leaned forward on your arms and pushed towards her, your foot connecting with the back of her head. Her body flew like a ragdoll through the air. You bent your legs behind you as you grabbed your staff, water pushed you forward as if you had manoeuvre gear pushing you forward by the hips.

You gripped the staff in both hands, your body spinning in the air as water created sharp ends. You ripped through the dragons, your water diluting her poison. You burst through the water filled poison, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at you. You threw your staff at her again, the water blade ripping her shoulder.

The Empress grabbed her wound, her body shaking at what was happening, she was supposed to be the strong one, but today she felt the true wrath and power of the Priestess. She leaned forward in pain, her body shook when she saw your feet. Your knee connected with her face, she flipped backwards but your water stopped her. She flew forward as water speared through her back, her body hit the floor hard as everything began hurting within her.

You turned to her and grabbed your staff, you walked closer as you span it and rested it on your shoulder. She held out a blood covered shaky hand. “Stop! Please…stop.”

You paused for a moment, you questioned your actions then remembered all the things she’s done. “Did you stop when my mother begged you to? Did you stop when my people told you to?”

Tears spilled down her face. “No! Why would I!? They had something I wanted!”

“Even when you face death, you’re still so evil and selfish.”

She laughed and dragged herself slowly away from you, a blood trail left from her movements. “I deserve power…I deserve beauty…I DESERVE LOVE! IF I WANT SOMETHING I’LL TAKE IT!”

Your eyes softened, your heart hurt slightly at the sight of her. “Do you have any remorse for what you did? Any at all?” The truth was, you’d never killed anyone before in your life and you didn’t want to. But, the Empress had to be stopped and the only way she would be is in death.

She laughed at you. “What? You expecting me to say sorry? That I was treated badly as a child? That this was mummy and daddy’s fault? NO! They were disgustingly good to me, I wanted everything, but they wouldn’t give it to me, so I had to kill them. I won’t let anyone hold me back, no one!”

You shook your head. “You feel nothing for the lives you’ve taken?”

She smiled, her grin pulling back into the wicked sharp one. “I enjoyed every moment of it, watching someone’s life drain away. The power of it all…I’d do it again if I could, over and over!” Your water surged towards her, the walls keeping your friends out gone as they finished stopping her loyal guards. They watched the whole conversation in disgust and horror. She laughed. “There are disgusting people out there who are nothing but good, like you child.” She stood up and wobbled closer to you. “However, that means that there are people out there who are polar opposites. Some people are just pure evil. In. Every. Way.” She held her arm out causing a small serpent dragon to appear next to hear, her last attempt to kill you. “Even if you kill me sweetheart, someone else will take my place in trying to rip you all apart! But not before I eat y-“

You jumped as Levi sliced his blade through the Empresses neck, she reached up a bit as a red line appeared. Her eyes rolled backwards as her body dropped to her knees, the impact caused her head to slide, but Levi grabbed a fist full of the hair. The body slammed against the floor, blood oozed out of the clean cut. You covered your mouth quickly at the sight, Levi had beheaded the Empress in front of everyone.

Levi clicked his tongue as he looked at the head in his hands. “Disgusting.”

You looked away as the smell got to you, a need to be sick was strong. Hange ran over to you, her arms instantly wrapped around you in a hug. “Levi!”

He threw the head to Rin, he caught it in time and looked into this mother’s eyes. “You know…I think this is the most emotion I’ve ever seen in her face.” He looked up at Hange’s angry face. “Sorry, I’ll get rid of it and the body, after all she is my mother.”

Hange rubbed your back. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Just umm…the smell of it…uggh.”

She looked to Levi. “70% sure now, she’s sensitive to smells.” She shook her head and got angry. “Anyway! Was it really necessary cutting her head off in front of Mochi?”

Levi cleaned his blade then put it back where it belonged, he walked closer and pulled you into his arms and away from Hange. “It was to save all of us, especially my wife to be.”

Hange pulled you away from Levi. “No…no, no. You are not picking her up and running away with her to your bedroom okay? We all want spend time with her.” She spun you around. “Besides I want to get a better look at this outfit of hers!”

You felt the sick getting worse. “Hange stop spinning me! I’m gonna puke!”

She stopped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to I’m just so happy!” She sighed. “It’s like a breath of fresh air, she’s finally gone for good.”

You smiled at her as the sickness faded away, she was right. You looked around and hummed. “Well…now what?”

Hange titled her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve always known life as hiding from someone…what do we do?”

Erwin ruffled your hair. “We rebuild the damage done and reinstate the true Empress and Emperor.”

“Who’s that?” Your students looked away and got out of there quickly, Moblit grabbed Hange’s arm and dragged her away. Mike sniffed and gave you a side look. You looked to Levi, he seemed pissed off still from Hange telling him off. Finally, you turned back to Erwin. “Erwin? What’s going on?”

He sighed. “I know it’s a lot, especially after you’ve just seen a woman’s head come off but…your family are supposed to be in control. Your umm, your father is supposed to take control, but he doesn’t want to. He said that you were so wrapped in love, that you were so wonderful as a person that this world and the next needed you to lead them.”

You laughed and shook your head. “I am not a leader, I’m not an Empress I cannot lead this world and the humans…no…I couldn’t”

Levi walked closer, he cupped your face and tapped his forehead against yours. “You are a wonderful, strong and sweet person. You know pain, you know the feeling of being weak, alone and scared of things around you, of people. Because you know this, because you’ve experienced this it means you can relate to those in need, to the people you will rule over. You have also overcome these issues, the pain and suffering and found love. To the people in need, you could be a mother, a sister and a friend.” Levi kissed your lips as tears fell down your face. “I’ll be here every step of the way, that’s if you want me as your Emperor?”

You sniffed and nodded as you gripped his shirt. “I’d like that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were sat at a table adorned with flowers, food and decorations. You looked around, a blush on your cheeks at this embarrassing occasion. Today was your wedding day, the service was over and now was the dinner and then after party. You had to admit, you were terrified when you walked down the isle with Erwin because you didn’t know if Levi was going to be there. You knew the man loved you so much, but he’d run away so many times from you in the past.

When you got there, he stood at the end waiting in the garden with bright eyes and a loving smile. Levi was blushing at your wedding dress when he saw it, you didn’t want to make it an all-out expensive occasion because it was supposed to be friends and what little family you had. You got married outside under a flower arch, your father was the one who conducted it while he held back tears. Levi surprised you with his adoring vows, you’d never heard him that vocal about his love for you in front of others only in private had he whispered sweet words like that. He even made your father blush when you kissed, it was a rather passionate one as if he was finally happy with the world.

You looked down at your lap, the ring on your finger seemed so normal, as if it always needed to be there. You smiled and sighed, your hand rubbed your tummy, Hange hand been right with her guess but the life in you was so small it was about a month and a bit along. Levi was over the moon when it was confirmed, you father wasn’t too happy because he believed he was too young to be a grandad yet.

“Mochi?” You looked up at Hange and smiled, she had agreed to be your maid of honour and was wearing a fantastic suit. “You okay?”

You nodded as she sat next to you in Levi’s seat. “I’m good, just in a state of.” You referred to area around your head. “You know?”

She giggled and gave you a hug. “I understand, we got everything sorted and Levi was quick to marry you.” He poked your tummy lightly. “Not to mention you are expecting…you sure you want me to be the aunt?”

You kissed her cheek. “I’d love nothing more Hange, it’s why I asked. You and Erwin are going to be their aunt and uncle, I’ve asked Mike to be their teacher and Moblit and Rin to be godparents.”

“And the kids?”

You smiled at Eren and his friends. “I’ve asked them to be big brothers and sisters, I don’t want my children to feel alone like I did when I was little. Everyone here made me feel so wanted, so alive.” You looked at Hange and saw the tears in her eyes, you felt yourself well up too. “Thank you.”

She squeezed you and sniffed in your ear. “I love you Mochi.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You pulled away from her and looked around. “You seen Levi about?”

She hummed a laugh. “Your father and Erwin are having a chat with your husband.”

“Husband…”

She pinched your cheek. “No, you’re not dreaming hun. You are Mrs Ackerman now, soon to be anointed Empress.” She patted your back. “Don’t worry about that sweetheart, Erwin and myself will be advisors to you as per your request.”

You whined a little. “I’m kind of scared but knowing everyone will be there for me makes me happy and feel safe.”

Hange gaze you a squeeze. “Always hun, oh look your husband has come back.” She giggled. “Looks like he’s a little annoyed as well.” She got up and smiled. “I’ll leave you to him, he’ll only get mad at me. See you later Mochi.”

You waved Hange goodbye and waited for Levi, he slumped down in his chair next to you and clicked his tongue. You gave him a small smile. “You okay?”

He looked at you still annoyed, but when he saw your smile he sighed and began to relax. “Just family issues already.” He cupped the side of your face and gazed lovingly at you. “Don’t worry too much, I want you to relax. After all today is our day.”

You leaned into his touch and hummed. “It’d be better if you smiled for me.” Levi groaned, so you cupped his face and shielded it from prying eyes. He blinked a few times in shock. “Please, just one smile.”

He hummed and gave you a heart throbbing smile. “I’m such a lucky man, to have a wife like you.” Levi looked up at the dance floor, everyone was talking away having fun, but something was pulling him. “Come with me.” He pulled you to the dance floor, it was a bit of floor right under the cherry blossom. “Wait here for me okay?”

You giggled. “Okay.” You watched him walk off to the guy playing the music, it gave you a buzz. You felt the breeze past you, you looked up at the cherry blossom tree and watched the pink petals fall and felt truly at peace. You smiled to yourself.

Levi walked over just as the piano began for Haley Reinhart’s version of Can’t help falling in love. He reached out for your hand with a loving smile. “Would you like to dance?”

You took his hand and smiled. “I’d love to.”

Levi floated across the dance floor with you, his eyes never leaving yours. Your heart swelled, and the world slowed down as you saw, and felt unmeasurable love flowing off this man. He twirled you around making you giggle in joy, he pulled you closer and swayed with you for a moment. He grabbed your waist and lifted you up, he spun around as you held your hands out and closed your eyes, a smile on your face. You placed your hands on his shoulders as he slowly lowered you down, his forehead tapped yours as the song slowed to an end.

He called your name. “I love you, so much. You are my life, I will never leave you because…” He smiled at you, he didn’t care people seeing it because right now the only people in the world were you and him. “I want to grow old with you.”

You welled up and laughed, you’d never met anyone so amazing and loving. “Me too Levi. I want to grow old with you because I love you with all my life.”

He kissed your cheek and pulled you to his chest. “I know.”

You giggled and hit him. “Someone is self-centred.”

“No, just sure of myself and my choice for once. Erwin taught me a long time ago to make the choice I would regret the least.” He placed his hand on his heart. “I know for sure that this choice, the one I made today I would never, ever regret in any way.”

You grinned. “Good, cause if you did I’d kill you.”

He chuckled, this man was full of surprises today. “You wouldn’t be able to.”

You pouted. “I would, you saw how strong I was when I stopped the Empress.”

“Ex Empress.” He bopped your nose with his finger and began slow dancing again with you to another song, but you both were so focused on each other you didn’t register what it was.

You shrugged as your focus broke, you saw people beginning to join you, the music coming in. Your eyes lit up when you heard the beginning part of want you by Rynx. You pulled away from Levi and began dancing, this song was about being so deeply in love with someone. It was about trying to run away from them, being scared of your feelings like you and Levi did but, in the end giving in to your emotions and having them.

You span around and smiled as Levi joined you in dancing, you loved that he was having fun. The DJ laughed in the mic. “Alright ladies and gentlemen let’s get this party started and have some fun! Congratulations again to the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Ackerman!”

Levi pulled you closer and attacked your neck, his hands on your swaying hips as another travelled to your bum and squeezed. You hummed and looked into his eyes. “So, what were you angry about earlier?”

He sighed. “Your father and your fake father Erwin were having a go at me.”

“What about?”

He clicked his tongue and looked away with a blush. “For getting you pregnant during a dangerous moment in our lives.”

You blew a raspberry. “What are they idiots? They do know it takes two, right?” You leaned closer and bit his earlobe. “In fact, I think I’m more to blame, I wanted you so badly. I always want you.” Levi blushed hard, his hearing went as everything faded around him. He focused only on you as you danced away from him with that evil grin and giggle of yours, you danced away and joined Hange, Rin and your students. You winked at your husband as your hands dragged up your body at the suggestive song now playing, he was definitely going to devour you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of another. I am so glad I rewrote this, it turned out much better than the original. Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed it and left fantastic comments, I love you guys so much <3 I am working on a few stories as we speak, I'm just not sure which one should be next because I love all of them. Hmm, they're all so interesting in their own special way. For now, I hope you enjoyed this story and I will hopefully by friday decided on the next story and posted the first chapter...hopefully...haha x


End file.
